No Regrets
by misshallelujaah
Summary: Stiles está enamorado. No sabe cómo ha sucedido ni porqué, pero lo está. Y eso solo va a complicarle aún más la vida...
1. Chapter 1

Stiles está enamorado.

No sabe cómo ha sucedido ni porqué, pero lo está.

Bueno, a decir verdad sí lo sabe. Sabe que se le aceleraba el pulso, que se le erizaba la piel y que se le dilataban las pupilas cada vez que sentía su aliento en la nuca, su cuerpo a un par de metros de distancia mientras le traspasaba con la mirada. Lo correcto sería decir que le desnudaba con la mirada, su palpitante deseo golpeándole en oleadas que le embotaban los sentidos, mareándole.

Stiles había intentado por todos los medios que no sucediera, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente. Al principio, intentó negarse a sí mismo sus sentimientos, enterrándolos en el fondo del pecho bajo una capa de fino y tambaleante odio. Esa etapa no duro mucho, evidentemente; Derek se ocupó de desenterrar sus sentimientos a base de intensas miradas que dejaban patente sus intenciones y le hacían sonrojar furiosamente, incluso aunque apenas duraran unos cuantos segundos. Porque Derek lo sabía, por supuesto, y le encantaba saberse un paso por delante, siempre en un escalón superior.

Porque la persona de la que Stiles estaba enamorado era Derek Hale, para su desgracia. Y, cada mañana, se maldecía a sí mismo por ello. _Maldito sea Derek y maldita sea su chupa de cuero._

Porque sí, todo empezó por culpa de su inseparable chupa de cuero. No es que Stiles no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que Derek era atractivo. Se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de su orientación sexual –Lydia lo podía corroborar- como para poder afirmar sin vergüenza alguna que era guapo. Vamos, el típico chico por el que las adolescentes hormonadas se vuelven locas. Él era heterosexual y, desde luego, no estaba excesivamente hormonado, simplemente le parecía un tío guapo y punto. Ya está, absolutamente nada más. Hasta que la chupa de cuero entró en acción.

El armario de Derek –Stiles lo ha deducido por todas esas veces que se ha quedado embobado apreciando lo bien que le queda la camiseta que lleva hoy, cómo se le marcan los pectorales por el amor de dios- se reduce a unos cuantos vaqueros desgastados, unas cuantas camisetas apretadas y la ya famosa chupa de cuero. No sabe si hará la colada muy a menudo, pero lo que sí sabe a ciencia cierta es que no lava la chupa de cuero, porque no hay día que no la lleve puesta. Derek debe de estar algo obsesionado con esa prenda, pero no va a ser él quien se queje, no señor. Porque, analizándolo clínicamente por supuesto, le queda de maravilla. La tela de las mangas se pega a su piel, adivinándose sobre ella el movimiento de sus músculos fuertes y definidos. Siempre la lleva desabrochada, la parte de delante ondulándose por el efecto del viendo en un movimiento hipnotizante que deja al descubierto el pecho, siempre cubierto por una fina camiseta que deja muy poco a la imaginación. Stiles supone que no debe de tener frío nunca, o si lo tiene prefiere ir provocando antes que taparse y evitar un resfriado.

Stiles siempre duerme con la ventana abierta. Le gusta escuchar cómo el viento mece las hojas de los árboles, le gusta sentir la suave brisa de la noche acariciándole, acunándole cómo solía hacer su madre cuando era pequeño. Le relaja y le ayuda a conciliar el sueño. Cuando una noche Derek se cuela en su habitación por la ventana, empieza a plantearse la posibilidad de cerrarla. Por lo que pueda pasar en el futuro. Le pilla por sorpresa, sentado sobre su escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y en la otra un libro, los ojos cerrándosele de puro cansancio.

- Stiles.

El aludido se sobresalta, dando un respingo sobre la silla. Parpadea unas cuantas veces para despejarse mientras deja el libro sobre el escritorio y se gira hacia él.

- ¿Es qué a ti nadie te ha enseñado a llamar a la puerta?

- He entrado por la ventana. Estaba abierta –aclara para excusarse.

- No era una invitación –Derek clava sus ojos en él, cortando así cualquier reproche. A Stiles le gusta mirar a la gente a los ojos cuando habla con ellos, pero con Derek es diferente. Es tan profundo, tan intimidante que Stiles cree que si se quedara mirándole a los ojos durante más de cinco segundos seguidos se metería en su mente para atormentarle en sueños-. Estaba abierta porque me gusta dormir con ella así- aclara desviando la mirada.

- No estabas durmiendo.

Stiles arruga el entrecejo y niega con la cabeza, irritado.

- ¿Qué quieres exactamente? Dímelo y así podrás irte cuanto antes.

Derek se gira y cierra la ventana con violencia. Stiles levanta la mirada, repentinamente interesado, y espera mientras ve en el reflejo del cristal cómo se desabrocha la chupa.

- No grites, ¿de acuerdo? –le avisa.

- He visto ya demasiadas cosas, no creo que vaya a asust…

- Stiles –le corta-. En serio.

Por toda respuesta Stiles asiente con la cabeza, tragando saliva; entonces, Derek se gira lentamente. Stiles podría jurar ante un tribunal sin temor a equivocarse que hay una pizca de miedo en el brillo de sus ojos cuando le mira; siente un escalofrío y, tras inspirar profundamente, baja la mirada. Cuando el otro aparta la chupa, dejando al descubierto parte de su torso, Stiles contiene el aliento. Tiene una herida desde el hueso de la cadera hasta el esternón, tan profunda que puede ver asomar la superficie del estómago. Stiles gira la cabeza mientras se lleva una mano a la boca para contener la náusea; puede notar la mirada de Derek clavándose en él, interrogándole.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

Stiles no pregunta nada –ni quién le ha atacado ni qué ha usado para herirle. Ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde, cuando se recupere. _¿Por qué se va a recuperar, verdad?, es un hombre lobo, se curan mágicamente, ¿no? Stiles, cálmate, respira_-, simplemente se acerca a él, colocándose a su espalda.

- Primero voy a quitarte la chaqueta, ¿vale? –coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros con cuidado y al instante nota cómo se tensa, alerta-. Tranquilo, déjame.

Derek cierra los ojos y asiente casi imperceptiblemente, relajándose. Es entonces cuando Stiles sube las manos hasta el cuello de la chaqueta, rozándole un momento la piel mientras agarra ambas solapas y tira hacia abajo lentamente. La suave tela resbala por sus brazos con facilidad, dócil y, aunque suene algo extraño, Stiles lo está disfrutando. Es una sensación extraña, agradable, el poder tocarle sin que su rostro se torne en una mueca o sus colmillos aumenten de tamaño. Le tiene en sus manos y el otro no se está resistiendo; tiene que aguantarse una sonrisa por el bien de su integridad física. Con un último tirón –que hace a Derek encogerse de dolor y apretar las mandíbulas para aguantar un grito- consigue librarse de la prenda, dejándola caer al pie de la cama. Cuando le vuelve a mirar se percata de que ha palidecido, unas oscuras líneas moradas bajo sus ojos dándole un aspecto febril. No sabe qué hacer.

- Oye, Derek, ¿qué hago ahora?

La voz le sale demasiado aguda, casi estrangulada –su típico tono de desesperación y angustia- y desea con todas sus fuerzas que el otro no se haya dado cuenta.

- Bueno, me vendría bien dormir un rato –empieza a tambalearse y a gesticular con los brazos. Stiles no entiende-. Llévame a la cama, Stiles –la comprensión llega de repente a su cerebro y decide acercarse, dejando que Derek le pase un brazo por los hombros para que pueda apoyarse. Cuando su mano se asienta en su cuello, pegándole a su cuerpo sin ningún reparo, Stiles siente un latigazo de energía que le corta la respiración. Reacciona al momento, colocando la mano en su costado para poder sujetarle mejor-. Pero vamos a dormir, ¿eh? No te hagas ilusiones.

Muchas de las bromas de Derek no tienen gracia; ésa es una de ellas. A decir verdad, Stiles no sabría decir si es una broma o es que el otro ha oído los latidos de su corazón desbocado y se ha dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Mejor creer que ha sido una broma. Cuando llegan al borde de la cama, Stiles le suelta con infinito cuidado, intentando no tocarle demasiado cerca de la palpitante herida. Derek se deja caer sobre la cama y se tumba, la respiración agitada y el sudor perlando su frente.

- Pareces tener fiebre –apunta-, debería traerte un paño mojado o algo para…

- No –le corta-, prefiero que te quedes aquí conmigo –añade mientras da unas palmaditas en la cama, a su lado-. Venga, tengo sueño.

- Pero, ¿no sería mejor que durmiera en el sofá del salón, o en el suelo?

- No. –Stiles parece estar esperando una explicación, así que se ve obligado a dársela- Muy amablemente me estás dejando dormir en tu casa, no pienso dejar que duermas en el suelo. Sería egoísta.

- Pero la cama es muy pequeña, ¿y si te caes?, o peor: ¿y si acabamos durmiendo abrazados? –el espanto empieza a asomar a su rostro.

- Stiles, cállate y métete en la cama. Ahora.

Stiles obedece a regañadientes y se sienta en el borde de la cama. No es que quiera dormir con él, pero es mejor hacerle caso antes de que se le crucen los cables y, como fruto de uno de esos ataques de ira que tiene, le arranque la cabeza. No le queda otro remedio. Levanta las sábanas y se mete con decisión. No es como si fuera a pasar nada, ¿verdad? Está herido, lo que significa que tiene la guardia baja, no le va a atacar en medio de la noche como un psicópata de esos que salen en la televisión. Será una noche más en la vida de Stiles, nada extraño.

- Para.

- ¿Qué?

- Que pares. Puedo oírte pensar desde aquí –Derek abre un ojo y levanta la mano para apuntarle con un dedo acusador-. No voy a matarte, ni a comerte. Solo quiero dormir, por el amor de dios, cállate ya.

Stiles se estira para apagar la luz y respira profundo mientras reza algo. Uno nunca sabe los peligros que acechan en la noche, sobre todo si hay un hombre lobo en tu habitación. En tu cama, para ser exactos. Pero no va a pasar nada porque Derek no quiere_. Oh, dios, Stiles, deja de pensar en eso. Eres un maldito pervertido, qué diría tu madre._

- Stiles –le llama. Se sobresalta tanto que está seguro de que le ha dado un infarto. Genial, ya le va a gritar otra vez- Buenas noches.

Stiles nunca ha dormido con nadie. Bueno, cuando era pequeño le gustaba hacerlo en la cama de sus padres, acurrucado entre ellos; pero eso no cuenta. Nadie ha dormido en su cama nunca, y resulta irónico que el primero en hacerlo haya sido Derek. De hecho, Stiles piensa que Derek, en vez de dormir en una cama como las personas normales, debería dormir en el suelo, como el perro que es.

Stiles jamás se habría imaginado que la respiración de Derek cuando duerme fuera tan lenta y suave -un ronroneo de placer- o que su cuerpo desprendiera tanto calor –sus cuerpos demasiado pegados debido a la estreches de la cama- que le hace sudar, pegándosele las sábanas al cuerpo. Lo cierto es que la experiencia supera sus expectativas, podría acostumbrarse a ello. Es agradable sentir la presencia de otro a su lado, un aura de serenidad envolviéndole en un cálido abrazo que parece hacerle flotar. Stiles reconoce que nunca se ha sentido tan en paz desde la muerte de su madre; una sensación de armonía –de que todo está como debería estar, en su sitio- extendiéndose por su pecho, haciéndole suspirar en sueños.

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente, Stiles se despierta, no tiene el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la realidad. Ha sido todo tan perfecto que pensar que cuando le mire de nuevo no verá más que su expresión de siempre –ceño fruncido, labios apretados, mirada firme y profunda- hace que se le forme un nudo en la boca del estómago. Respira profundo una, dos veces para reunir fuerzas y abre un ojo con la intención de tantear el terreno. Lo que encuentra es totalmente inesperado, de modo que abre el otro ojo y se inclina sobre el codo para poder analizarlo mejor. Derek está dormido y, por lo pesada que es su respiración, parece estar todavía en un profundo trance. Su cuerpo está girado hacia él y las sábanas únicamente le cubren las piernas, dejando el torso a la vista. Su mano derecha está extendida sobre el colchón a pocos centímetros de su propio cuerpo, casi rozándole; Stiles contiene el impulso de alargar el brazo y tocarle_. Mejor disfrutar de esto un poco más, no vaya a ser que se despierte._ Es entonces, al alzar la vista hacia su rostro, cuando se da cuenta. Su expresión no es para nada como la había imaginado, puede decirse incluso que le sorprende. Su rostro es neutro y sus facciones relajadas destilan tranquilidad, paz. Pero lo verdaderamente extraño –y por lo que Stiles realmente se asusta- es la sensación que le inunda el pecho al mirarle; tan embriagadora, profunda que le hace sentir pánico de la intensidad de sus propios pensamientos.

Justo en ese instante –cuando Stiles empieza a perderse entre sus pensamientos-, y como intimidado por su análisis, Derek se mueve, girándose para quedar boca arriba con los brazos extendidos en una cruz. Stiles sonríe -medio atontado todavía por las imágenes formadas en su mente- y desvía la mirada hasta el pecho de Derek. La herida ha cerrado ya, quedando únicamente una fina cicatriz que está seguro no tardará mucho en desaparecer. Esta vez no puede contenerse y alarga su brazo izquierdo, inclinándose un poco más sobre el cuerpo del otro para tener mejor acceso y comprobar si la herida ha cerrado completamente bien. Desliza sus dedos tímidamente, rozándole en una caricia tan sutil que espera que el otro no lo haya notado. Su piel es suave, está caliente y le manda pequeñas descargas de energía que hacen que se le erice la piel. Satisfecho con el resultado, aparta la mano y se incorpora en la cama, apoyando la cabeza sobre el cabecero. Recorriendo su habitación con la mirada, topa de repente con la cazadora de Derek, tirada a los pies de la cama; se estira un poco y consigue cogerla. El frescor de la tela contrasta con la temperatura de su piel. Se la pega al pecho, apretándola con fuerza, intentando fundirse con ella, y es entonces cuando lo siente. El olor de Derek impregna la prenda, como advirtiendo que es de su propiedad. Huele a cenizas y a sangre, huele a Derek y a su pasado, a años de sufrimiento. Es tan fuerte, tan tóxico, que se le cuela por cada poro de la piel, clavándosele en el alma. _Ojalá también yo fuera de su propiedad._

- Stiles.

_Mierda. Me ha pillado._

- Stiles.

- Buenos días Derek, ¿has dormido bien? Yo sí… digo no, no he dormido para nada bien, ha sido una experiencia totalmente horrible -habla atropelladamente, presa de la histeria. Tira con violencia la chaqueta lo más lejos que puede y se levanta de golpe-. No quiero repetirlo nunca más, que quede claro.

- Stiles, cállate y ayúdame a levantarme. Todavía estoy algo dolorido.

- Oh, claro.

Stiles rodea la cama –no sin tropezarse con la pata de la misma y soltar un chillido nada digno que arranca en Derek lo que parece una sonrisa- y le agarra por el costado, haciendo fuerza para levantarle.

- Pásame la chaqueta.

- Pero, ¿ya te vas? –La confusión se apodera de él. _¿Acaso no ha dicho que todavía está dolorido?, ¿entonces por qué quiere irse tan rápido? Oh, dios, seguro que he hablado en sueños y me ha escuchado_-, ¿no quieres desayunar algo antes de irte?

- No, tengo prisa –Cuando le mira, directamente a los ojos, parece ya totalmente recuperado. Las ojeras y la palidez han desaparecido por completo, siendo sustituidas por la fría expresión de siempre. Stiles traga saliva-. Pero gracias.

El corazón le empieza a latir tan fuerte cuando se gira -dándole completamente la espalda, preparado para abrir la ventana- que Stiles cree que se le saldrá. Instintivamente se lleva la mano al pecho, siente la sangre bombear y sabe que está perdido. Puede sientir su pulso desbocado latiéndole en las sienes; le empieza a doler la cabeza y se está mareando. Puede ver su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, su expresión de abandono. Y está seguro de que Derek también lo está viendo, está seguro de que se ha dado cuenta. El otro abre la ventana con violencia, y una ráfaga de viento le golpea de lleno en la cara, helándole la sangre. Cuando Derek le mira por última vez antes de irse, en sus ojos ve un brillo desconocido.

- Ya nos veremos por ahí, Stiles.

Alarga la ese más de lo necesario -un siseo que le eriza la piel- y le guiña un ojo antes de coger impulso y saltar por la ventana. Stiles es un tipo inteligente y observador; sabe que él lo sabe, sabe que está perdido y sabe que todo es culpa de la maldita chupa de cuero.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles sabía que estar enamorado de Derek solo iba a complicarle la vida. Y no es que no fuera ya lo suficientemente complicada siendo su mejor amigo un hombre lobo y teniendo que estar burlando a la muerte día si y día también, pero sabía lo que se le venía encima. Porque Derek había irrumpido en su vida y en su corazón sin llamar –echando abajo las puertas sin esfuerzo-, un ciclón incontrolable e imparable que había arrasado todo, atrapándole en una espiral sin sentido de la que no podía escapar.

A Derek le gusta jugar; jugar con la gente en particular. Porque si algo sabe hacer bien Derek –aparte de ser un hombre lobo asesino y psicópata- es tentar a la gente, provocarla, hacerla llegar hasta el límite de sus posibilidades hasta que cede a sus peticiones. Stiles lo sabe porque se ha convertido en su pasatiempo favorito_. Provocar a Stiles hasta atraparle en mis redes_, debe de ser el nombre del jueguecito. Stiles es consciente de sus puntos fuertes- que no son demasiados-, pero sobretodo de los débiles; conoce sus límites, y la situación está empezando a ser ya desesperante.

- Stiles.

Están en el apartamento de Derek, en una de esas interminables reuniones de manada en las que hay demasiada teoría y muy poca acción. Stiles las aborrece con toda su alma, se aburre infinitamente. Y no porque el tema no sea interesante, desde luego, pero él piensa que estar sentados en círculo y hablar no va a solucionar ninguno de sus problemas, que son muchos. Está sentado en uno de los sofás del salón, ojeando un libro cualquiera, mientras los demás reponen fuerzas en la cocina. La verdad es que no le está prestando demasiada atención, únicamente finge estar muy interesado para no llamar mucho su atención, intenta mostrarse indiferente. No se molesta en mirarle cuando le siente entrar en la estancia, y sigue con la mirada fija en el libro cuando le contesta.

- ¿Si?

Siente a Derek acercarse y apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído. Stiles traga saliva y contiene el aliento.

- Podríamos decirles a los demás que se fueran –le siente sonreír contra su oreja, su aliento le hace cosquillas y le eriza la piel. Un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal, su cuerpo entero en tensión-. Ya sabes, para quedarnos a solas.

Stiles intenta mantenerse indiferente, impasible ante su insinuación. El juego ha comenzado, y él no quiere participar. Se levanta con toda la dignidad que puede reunir, dejando el libro sobre la mesa para después girarse hacia él lentamente. Nota la garganta seca y las manos sudorosas, los nervios le atenazan.

- Lo cierto, es que mi padre me espera para cenar –empieza a andar hacia la puerta principal, huyendo como el animal desesperado y acorralado por el depredador que es-, ya es tarde.

Como era de esperar –debido a su velocidad y sentidos superdesarrollados-, Derek se anticipa y le intercepta a los pocos metros, interponiéndose entre él y su objetivo, cortándole el paso. Un claro _vas a jugar quieras o no_ implícito en sus movimientos contenidos.

- Sería una lástima que te fueras tan pronto, con lo bien que lo estamos pasando.

Stiles se detiene en seco y, repentinamente envalentonado, clava su mirada en él. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y el labio superior ligeramente levantado, los brillantes colmillos deseosos de carne. Listo para atacar. Retrocede un par de pasos, arrepentido de su ataque de valentía y asustado ante la dureza y ferocidad de su expresión. No sabe qué decir, qué hacer para pararlo, hasta que repara en la presencia de sus amigos en la casa. _Eso es, no se atreverá con ellos todavía aquí._

- Derek, los demás pueden vernos.

- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? - le ve sonreír de medio lado, divertido y socarrón. _Se algo que tú no sabes_-. Los demás se han ido hace un rato, mientras tú leías en el sofá. Parecías muy concentrado, así que no quise molestarte.

Se queda petrificado ante la revelación, pálido y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Jaque mate, está perdido. Ve cómo Derek se acerca a él con paso seguro y decidido y no sabe qué ocurre a continuación, solo que cierra los ojos instintivamente y siente un fuerte golpe en la espalda que le corta la respiración. Cuando se decide a abrirlos, se encuentra atrapado entre la pared y el cuerpo de Derek, sus manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza, su aliento golpeándole de lleno y sus ojos fijos en él –las pupilas dilatadas-; una mirada tan intensa que le quema por dentro. Su cuerpo entero tiembla de anticipación, sabedor de lo viene a continuación.

- Stiles.

El aludido no sabe muy bien si contestar o no. Lo cierto, es que lo único que sabe en ese preciso momento es que no quiere que pare. Esta harto de contenerse, de aguantar y reprimir las ganas. Derek nunca ha llegado tan lejos y él está dispuesto a darle lo que pida, a ofrecerse entero. Quiere más, todo, ahora.

- ¿Hmm?

- Nada, solo me gusta decir tu nombre –acerca su boca lentamente hasta posar los labios en su cuello, allí donde el pulso desbocado le traiciona, y deposita un tímido beso primero para luego morder suavemente, marcándole-. Stiles –por si no fuera suficiente ya, cuela su rodilla entre las piernas de Stiles, rozándole-. Stiles, te haría de todo.

La suave fricción de su rodilla le arranca un gemido. Cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar más piel al alcance de sus labios, ofreciéndose como una presa sin escapatoria posible. Buscando más contacto –totalmente desinhibido ya- se atreve a colar una mano bajo la camiseta de Derek, acariciando su espalda.

- Derek, lo que quieras.

Reaccionando al instante, el aludido se pega más a él; sus cuerpos tan juntos que ni el aire se cuela entre ellos. Derek entreabre la boca y empieza a lamer el cuello de Stiles, dejando un rastro húmedo de saliva desde su oreja hasta el hueso de la clavícula. Aparta las manos de la pared, colocándolas en la parte trasera de sus muslos; Stiles entiende y toma impulso, enlazando sus piernas en la cadera del otro. Derek le agarra por los muslos y se aparte de su cuello para volver a mirarle. Stiles desvía inevitablemente la mirada hacia sus labios. Están entreabiertos –Derek jadea ligeramente-, rojos y húmedos. Él le ha hecho eso. Quiere más. De repente, la cabeza empieza a darle vueltas; la intensidad de su propio deseo tan grande que le embota los sentidos. Derek sonríe y comienza a mover las caderas, a embestir contra su cuerpo creando una fricción deliciosa que le arranca otro gemido. Stiles coloca sus manos en las mejillas del otro para mantenerle en el sitio, quiere poder mirarle a los ojos cuando se lo pida, quiere perderse en el océano embravecido que hay tras ellos.

- Bésame.

Al principio no es consciente de que las dulces embestidas de Derek cesan de golpe, ni de que sus manos detienen las caricias. Lo que sí nota, lo que sí ve, es el cambio radical en su expresión. Su mirada se endurece, fiera, y sus labios se cierran de golpe, las mandíbulas apretadas. Puede sentir la pelea que está teniendo lugar en su interior, sabe que se está conteniendo. Y duele. Duele mucho. Su patente rechazo se le clava en el alma, la fría sombra del arrepentimiento que puede ver en sus ojos se extiende por su pecho, arrasando todo y oprimiéndole el corazón. Nota que le falta el aire y puede sentirse a sí mismo boqueando, desesperado. Coloca las manos sobre el pecho de Derek y deshace el agarre de su cadera, volviendo a colocar los pies en el suelo –_bendita metáfora_-. Le empuja con decisión, apartándole. Derek ladea la cabeza -su repentina expresión de inocente confusión no hace más que enfadar a Stiles- y alarga el brazo para agarrarle la muñeca, acariciando la suave piel con el pulgar.

- ¿Por qué te vas?

Stiles niega con la cabeza, confuso. Hace un momento le miraba como si lo que estaban haciendo fuera el peor error de su vida, y ahora parece pedirle que se quede. No entiende absolutamente nada.

- Te he pedido que me besaras y no lo has hecho –retira con rabia la mano que Derek tenía prisionera. No quiere tocarle, no quiere oírle, no quiere verle-. Me has rechazado, lo he visto en tus ojos.

Está enfadado, rabioso. Había decidido claudicar, había aceptado entrar en el juego porque pensaba que Derek de verdad sentía algo hacia él. Le había dado muchas vueltas al tema, analizado todas las posibilidades, y había llegado a la conclusión de que contenerse no era la solución adecuada. Viéndolo con perspectiva, entregarse a las caricias de Derek tampoco lo había sido, pero no se arrepentía de su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto le había servido para entrar en razón, para darse cuenta de que no había sentimientos por su parte. Ahora, viéndose rechazado y empezando a perderse en un abismo de oscuridad, no entiende porqué llegó a pensar en algún momento que Derek le correspondía.

Derek baja la mirada hacia su pecho -el corazón de Stiles aún latiendo frenético- y suspira.

- Perdóname.

- ¿Qué?

- Perdóname, Stiles –se acerca a él, reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos al mínimo, y coloca una de sus manos el la mejilla del otro, acariciándole suavemente, pidiéndole con la mirada que le permita explicarse-. No quiero que te vayas, que te alejes de mí.

Ese pequeño momento de fragilidad, de necesidad en el regio y duro Derek Hale hace dudar a Stiles. Pero solo duda un instante. Lleva semanas aguantando sus juegos, sus insinuaciones, y siempre se ha mantenido firme en su decisión de no seguir adelante –aunque ha de reconocer que le han flaqueado las fuerzas en muchos momentos-. Y cuando por fin decide liberarse, dar rienda suelta a su deseo y abrirse a él para ofrecerle todo lo que tiene, le rechaza. Le tienta con algo que sabe que desea con todas sus fuerzas para luego quitárselo de golpe, la sensación de vacío tan grande que siente que se rompe por dentro. No está dispuesto a permitir que juegue con sus sentimientos, está harto de todo esto. De un manotazo aparta el brazo de Derek, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

- Apártate de mí, Derek –clava sus ojos en los del otro; ya no se siente intimidado por su presencia, esta seguro de lo que quiere. Y no es esto. Pronuncia cada palabra esperando que duela, como le ha dolido a él su rechazo-. No quiero que te acerques a mí. A partir de ahora limítate a ignorarme, olvídate de que existo.

Stiles sabe que no ha acabado. Porque si algo es Derek, es tozudo, persistente, alguien que nunca se rinde. Pero Stiles es joven y aprende rápido; Derek le ha enseñado bien. Si quiere guerra, la tendrá.

* * *

- Así que te gusta alguien.

Scott era su mejor amigo, la persona que mejor le conocía, y Stiles sabía que no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Llevaba todo el día haciéndole preguntas -interrogándole como lo hacía su padre cuando sabía que algo tramaba-, y él ya no sabía qué más decirle, qué otra mentira inventarse para salir del paso. Stiles es un tipo activo –hiperactivo que diría su padre- y su incontinencia verbal es bien conocida por todos; pero llevaba unos cuantos días algo apático, demasiado callado y pensativo como para ignorar que algo le rondaba la cabeza. Era fácil darse cuanta de que algo le atormentaba.

Iban andando por el pasillo del instituto, enfilando ya la salida, cuando Scott le aborda con su conclusión.

- No me gusta nadie –intenta sonar serio, tajante para cortar el tema cuanto antes, pero no está seguro del resultado. Nota la garganta seca y puede imaginar que el tono ha sido demasiado agudo.

- Mentira –Scott le agarra del hombro, haciéndole parar en seco y acercándose un poco para que la conversación sea un poco más privada-. Sabes que me lo puedes contar, no voy a decir nada.

- No siento la necesidad de contarte nada porque no me pasa nada. De verdad, Scott, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Espera que con eso sea suficiente para aplacar la curiosidad de su amigo, que su amigo pare de indagar, pero Scott no parece rendirse en absoluto.

- Llevas unos cuantos días muy raro, demasiado callado.

- A lo mejor, es que no tengo nada que decir –se encoje de hombros para dar la imagen de naturalidad que espera haga ver a su amigo que todo esta bien. Pero cuando le ve reír sabe que no lo ha conseguido.

- Tienes ojeras –advierte-, apuesto a que llevas varios días sin dormir –al ver la expresión de espanto de su amigo levanta las manos en son de paz, rindiéndose-. De acuerdo, si no quieres decirme quién es, vale, tranquilo.

Le da una palmada en el hombro y se gira hacia la puerta aún sonriendo. Es viernes y toca reunión de manada, seguro que los demás ya le están esperando.

Lo cierto, es que sí lleva varios día sin dormir. Cada vez que cierra los ojos aparece ante él el rostro de Derek –el arrepentimiento cruzando su mirada- y Stiles prefiere mantenerse despierto antes que volver a ver esa imagen que aún le hace estremecer. Ha de admitir que en alguna ocasión ha caído rendido, el sueño ganándole la batalla. Pero en esas contadas ocasiones, lo que se le aparece en sueños para atormentarle es el Derek entregado y abierto acariciándole, besándole el cuello y embistiendo contra su cuerpo. Ha de admitir también, que esas veces se ha despertado de golpe, la respiración aún agitada, al cuerpo sudoroso y pegajoso y los ojos empañados a causa de las lágrimas. Todo está demasiado reciente, y aún duele.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse tras Scott le saca de sus pensamientos con violencia. Parpadea una cuantas veces para volver a la realidad y se coloca bien la mochila al hombro, empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando la abre le sorprende la imagen de Scott y Allison a un par de metros de distancia, tan acaramelados que a Stiles se le revuelve el estómago. Desvía la mirada y continúa caminando, enfilando ya el camino hacia el aparcamiento. Mete la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para buscar las llaves del jeep y comienza a bajar las escaleras. Cuando alcanza el último escalón alza la vista en busca del vehículo, pero se ve atrapado de repente en la mirada de alguien que le espera junto a él, apoyado en el capó tranquilamente mientras juguetea con algo que no alcanza a distinguir.

A Stiles le gustaría poder decir que Derek ha estado estos últimos días intentando contactar con él, llamándole a todas horas; pero no ha sido así. A Stiles le gustaría poder decir que ha tenido que quitárselo de encima porque le seguía a todas partes; pero no ha sido así. Stiles no ha tenido que ignorar sus llamadas ni apartarle de un empujón cuando ya empezaba a resultar demasiado pesado, porque no le ha hecho falta. Porque Derek no ha intentado por ninguno de los medios conocido –llamadas, mensajes, cartas, mail, palomas mensajeras… Por el amor de dios, algo- hablar con él, explicarse. Por si no se sentía ya lo suficientemente humillado, más bien parecía ser Derek quien no quería saber nada de él, y no al revés.

Y ahora se presenta en el instituto, esperándole junto a su jeep con la misma expresión regia y fría de siempre. Ni siquiera una mirada de arrepentimiento ni nada que se le parezca, hay que joderse. Stiles suspira resignado y se cerca al vehículo, parándose justo en frente de Derek. Le mira directamente a los ojos –no es él quien debe disculparse- y se cruza de brazos para dar más énfasis a su enfado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Derek levanta la mano derecha, las llaves de su coche colgando del pulgar.

- Bueno, al parecer mi coche no funciona y he pensado que podrías llevarme.

Ladea la cabeza ligeramente y le sonríe, todo inocencia y buenos modales. Stiles puede ver a su espalda, a unas cuantas plazas de distancia de su jeep, el coche negro de Derek perfectamente aparcado y sin ningún daño aparente. Entorna los ojos, rindiéndose, y se encoje de hombros.

- Como quieras.

El aire en el coche es denso, pesado; la tensión entre sus cuerpos creando un campo eléctrico que le da pequeñas descargas cuando se acerca demasiado a él –al cambiar de marcha o tocar el freno de mano-. No han hablado en todo el camino. Derek se ha recostado contra el asiento, cerrando los ojos y suspirando de vez en cuando. Stiles, con las manos fijas en el volante y los ojos en la carretera, intentando no llamar su atención. Cuando aparca delante de su casa y finalmente libera las manos las siente agarrotadas, su cuerpo entero lo está debido a la tensión acumulada. Entonces, Derek parece reaccionar, abre los ojos y le mira directamente. Stiles mantiene la vista al frente durante unos segundos, notando cómo se le eriza la piel ante su intimidante mirada. Está apunto de abrir la puerta, cuando él le habla.

- ¿Estás bien?

Stiles gira la cabeza y le mira directamente a los ojos, indignado ante su aparente calma.

- ¿Me preguntas si estoy bien?

- Supongo que sí.

- Bueno, agradezco tu interés, pero estoy perfectamente.

Gira el cuerpo, preparado para abrir la puerta de un tirón y salir. Se ahoga, el aire es demasiado pastoso, le oprime el pecho y le impide respirar con normalidad. Necesita salir, dejar de sentir su presencia por un momento, liberarse de su mirada.

- Espera.

Y ahí está. Otra muestra de debilidad. Su corazón empieza a bombear violentamente, frenético ante la idea de que vaya a disculparse. Nota la garganta seca, las sienes palpitándole. Vuelve a colocarse en el sitio, las manos temblándole por los nervios. Entonces Derek se inclina sobre él y alarga el brazo, posando la mano abierta sobre su pecho. Sonríe, satisfecho de saberse el causante de su corazón desbocado. Stiles cierra los ojos y, pon un instante, se permite el lujo de disfrutar del contacto. Nota su mano presionar ligeramente contra él, el calor que desprende su cuerpo envolviéndole en una nube de sensaciones tan intensas que le hacen sonrojar. Suspira, atrapado en un torbellino de deseo que le hace estremecer. De pronto, se da cuanta de que lo está volviendo a hacer, está cayendo en sus redes de nuevo y sin oponer resistencia alguna. Abre los ojos de golpe y se gira hacia él.

- ¿Por qué? –necesita respuestas, saciar su sed. Derek parece entender, pero siente la necesidad de volver a preguntar, necesita tiempo para prepararse para el golpe- ¿Por qué lo haces?

Derek desliza su mano por el pecho de Stiles, acariciándole por encima de la tela. Su mano se asienta finalmente en la cadera, el agarre sobre esta fuerte, dejando entrever que no esta dispuesto a dejar que se escape.

- Porque me gusta tenerte, sentirte cerca.

- No soy tu juguete. No puedes utilizarme para saciar tus necesidades físicas cada vez que quieras y esperar que no tenga ninguna opinión al respecto –traga saliva. Necesita decírselo, aliviar el escozor que siente en el pecho. Toma aire y lo suelta sin pensar, antes de que le de tiempo a arrepentirse-. Tengo sentimientos, Derek, sentimientos hacia ti. Y estoy harto de tus juegos.

No lo ve venir, le pilla con la guardia baja. Derek se inclina sobre él, colocando la mano libre en su nuca en un movimiento tan rápido que no alcanza a verlo. Puede ver en sus ojos un brillo que le hace temblar de terror, nota la mano de su cadera apretándole, clavándole las uñas en la piel. Intenta moverse, escapar; pero está paralizado, el agarre de Derek tan fuerte que apenas le permite respirar. Sus cuerpos chocan de golpe y todo pasa tan rápido que cierra los ojos para evitar verlo. Nota el peso del otro contra él, su lengua recorriéndole el cuello; su mano ha liberado el agarre sobre la cadera y la puede notar ahora acariciándole la espalda bajo la camiseta. Siente un latigazo de energía tan fuerte que arquea el cuerpo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Derek deja un último beso en su garganta antes de alzar la cabeza y mirarle. Stiles abre los ojos y se ve atrapado de repente en el océano que hay tras la mirada del otro, dejándose llevar por las olas que le hacen perder el sentido.

- Voy a darte lo que me pediste.

No entiende a qué se refiere, pero en estos momentos no está en condiciones de entender absolutamente nada. Levanta la mano y la posa en la mejilla de Derek, acariciando suavemente con el pulgar. Está tan perdido en su mirada que no se da cuanta de su sonrisa victoriosa. Derek junta sus frentes en un gesto demasiado cariñoso para ser propio de él y entreabre los labios, pasando la lengua por los de Stiles para humedecerlos. Stiles nota que se le va la cabeza, demasiado perdido en el momento como para pensar fríamente en lo que está pasando. Cuando siente el roce de los labios de Derek sobre los suyos, se le escapa un gemido. El otro reacciona al instante y le abre los labios con la lengua, colándose en su boca, invadiéndole. El roce de sus lenguas solo dura un momento, un tímido saludo, antes de que Stiles recobre de pronto la conciencia y el control de su propio cuerpo. Abre los ojos de golpe y se aparta, separando sus labios con violencia. No puede creerse que lo haya vuelto a hacer, será idiota. Se revuelve, intentando liberarse de los fuertes brazos de Derek. Éste parece no entender su repentina reacción y aprieta más, acercándole de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Apártate –empieza a pegar manotazos al aire, la histeria apoderándose de él -. Suéltame, Derek.

- No –le aprieta más contra su cuerpo, envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo-, no vuelvas a irte.

- He dicho que me sueltes. Te lo juro, si no lo haces te pegaré.

Derek arruga el entrecejo, visiblemente confuso.

- No te entiendo. Tú lo quieres, lo deseas tanto como yo.

- Eres tú el que no lo entiende, imbécil –coloca ambas manos en su pecho y empuja con todas sus fuerzas, intentando hacer que le libere-. Apártate.

Derek gruñe, pero finalmente cede y le libera del agarre. Stiles aprovecha su pequeña victoria para salir del coche. El aire fresco le golpea de lleno, refrescando su caliente piel; la agradable brisa revolviéndole la ropa. Escucha tras él cómo Derek sale también y cierra la puerta de golpe. Le puede sentir a su espalda, su enfado amenazando con arrastrarle de vuelta al abismo. Se gira hacia él, plantándole cara.

- No te entiendo, Stiles –repite-, y quiero hacerlo.

- Me tientas, juegas conmigo hasta que consigues lo que quieres. Siempre.

- Reconozco que, al principio, era divertido ver cómo reaccionabas. Tu personalidad me atraía y era interesante jugar contigo –hace una pausa. Stiles le ve tomar aire y se prepara para recibir el golpe-. Pero luego, cuando empezó a ser más físico, desarrollé una creciente necesidad.

- ¿Necesidad?

- Hacia ti. El contacto físico contigo me proporcionaba un placer que no había experimentado antes. Era como una adicción.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que solo lo hacías por aplacar tus necesidades físicas? –empezando a sentirse ofendido, nota cómo aparece un dolor sordo en el pecho que le atenaza el corazón.

- Yo, bueno… Supongo, sí.

- ¿Sí?

- No.

- ¿En qué quedamos?

- ¿No es esto lo que querías?

La pregunta se le clava en el corazón como una flecha, atravesando carne y desgarrándole por dentro.

- ¿Quién querría algo así?

- No lo se, tú por ejemplo. Yo empecé todo esto cuando ya habías desarrollado cierto afecto hacia mí.

- ¿Ahora resulta que la culpa de que tú seas un ser con instintos muy básicos es culpa mía? –le está gritando, la rabia hablando por él. Empieza a empañársele la vista y desea con todas sus fuerzas que Derek no se de cuanta. No puede creer que le esté culpando.

- Yo solo hice lo que tú llevabas tiempo pensando que querías que te hiciera.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué cuanto tiempo llevas queriendo enrollarte conmigo?

Es como una bofetada. Certera y dolorosa. La furia se apodera de su cuerpo mientras se acerca a él, apuntándole con el dedo.

- Te recuerdo que eres tú el que ha empezado todo esto, yo no te he pedido nada.

- Pero lo querías. Podía sentir tu deseo cuando me mirabas y, créeme, era demasiado intenso como para poder ignorarlo.

- Podías haberlo dejado pasar.

Poco a poco, su enfado va desapareciendo. De pronto se da cuenta de que gritarle su dolor no va a hacer que este cese.

- Te he dado lo que pensaba que querías, pero me he equivocado –su voz suena demasiado baja y se da cuenta cuando le mira de que es un susurro. Sus ojos ya no destilan la ferviente ira antes mostrada, el temporal ha amainado y el océano vuelve a estar en calma. Derek alza el brazo y posa la mano en su mejilla, una caricia tan suave que espera sea suficiente para arreglar las cosas-. ¿Qué quieres, Stiles?

No duda ni por un segundo, está completamente seguro de la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, es tan simple que se da cuenta de que es lo que siempre ha querido.

- Quiero a alguien que me quiera, que me comprenda y me respete –le mira directamente a los ojos, desnudando su alma ante él. Derek le devuelve la mirada, un brillo especial de expectación cubriendo sus ojos-. Y ese alguien no eres tú.

No espera a que el otro reaccione, retrocede un par de pasos y se gira hacia el coche; abre la puerta con rapidez y se introduce en él. Seguro de su decisión y de sí mismo, arranca. Desvía por última vez la mirada hacia Derek, que sigue inmóvil -aún con el brazo extendido y la mano allí donde hace un instante descansaba su mejilla-, y respira profundo. En cuestión de segundos, deja la calle atrás y se encuentra conduciendo sin rumbo.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek sabe que ha sido egoísta, que solo ha pensado en sí mismo. Actuar siguiendo sus necesidades sin haberse parado antes a pensar en los sentimientos de Stiles ha sido injusto, lo reconoce. Como también reconoce que le era imposible controlar sus instintos, contener las ganas cada vez que le tenía cerca; se ha dejado llevar por la necesidad de contacto, por la urgencia de tenerle. Ha sido mezquino y, ahora lo sabe, cruel en algunas ocasiones. Ha tomado lo que quería de él sin haber pedido permiso antes, imponiéndose como el alpha que es. Pero Stiles no es uno de sus betas, y tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones, a llevar el control de su vida. Sus juegos e insinuaciones no han hecho más que alejarle de él, de su cuerpo y sus caricias, de esas oleadas de sensaciones nuevas que no se ha parado a analizar pero intuye su significado. Sabe que le ha hecho daño –lo ha visto en sus ojos, en su expresión-, y se odia por ello.

Sacude la cabeza para desterrar esos pensamientos e introduce la llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Le recibe la ya familiar sensación de extrañeza que le recorre cada vez que entra en la casa. Se siente como un extraño, un intruso en una casa que no es la suya; echa de menos a su familia, su verdadero hogar. Se quita la chaqueta y la deja sobre el respaldo del sofá, dejándose después caer sobre éste con desgana. Cierra los ojos y aprieta las mandíbulas. No quiere pararse a analizarlo, pero está casi seguro de que ese escozor que nota en el pecho y que le oprime el corazón es el resultado de la sensación de soledad, de vacío que dejó Stiles al rechazarle. Suspira y abre los ojos. No está dispuesto a creer que el pesado e irritante de Stiles le provoque todo este maremágnum de sentimientos. Es un chico normal, un don nadie que en condiciones normales no llamaría su atención. Aunque, ha de reconocer que su carisma le atrae. _No te mientas, Derek, te atrae algo más que su carisma._ Está bien, de acuerdo, quizá se haya fijado demasiadas veces en sus labios y quizá tenga una especial fijación con sus lunares. Es consciente de que siente atracción física hacia él –la fuerza que le empuja a acercarse a su cuerpo tan fuerte que es incapaz de ignorarla-, pero intenta negarse a sí mismo que sienta algo más profundo. Reconoce que siempre acaba cediendo a sus instintos más primarios -la necesidad de contacto actuando por él, imponiéndose- antes de seguir lo que le dicta la cabeza. Pero no puede empezar una lucha interna sabiendo, antes incluso de que empiece, que va a ganar su parte irracional. Podría incluso decirse que, en este caso, le gusta perder, pues significa poder tenerle más cerca, sentirle.

No sabe en qué momento se queda dormido –arropado por unas manos de sobra conocidas, mecido por sus dulces gemidos- como resultado del cansancio y la tensión acumulados, pero lo que sí sabe es que no quiere despertar. Derek no es un tipo al que le guste dormir; es demasiado activo y lo ve como una pérdida de tiempo. Pero desde que soñar con él se ha convertido en algo habitual, espera ansioso cada día el abrazo de la noche. Puede sentir sus manos recorriéndole, acariciándole tan suavemente que le hace estremecer; sus labios besándole, su lengua invadiéndole de una forma brutal, desesperada, siempre pidiendo más. Puede escuchar sus jadeos, sus gemidos de placer mientras se pega más a él. Puede sentir su cuerpo resbalando contra el suyo -siempre buscando más contacto-, sus labios rozando su oreja mientras le pide en un susurro lo que quiere que le haga. Es un sonido demasiado estridente, un incesante pitido que le taladra por dentro. Se despierta de golpe, la camiseta húmeda y pegada a la piel debido al sudor, la piel demasiado caliente y enrojecida. Se lleva las manos a las sienes, que le laten violentamente, y empieza a masajeárselas lentamente esperando a que pase el dolor. Es entonces cuando reconoce el sonido; su móvil está sonando. Se incorpora con cierta dificultad –aún sofocado por la intensidad del sueño- sobre el sofá y alarga el brazo para coger el aparato. Repentinamente ansioso por el nombre que espera ver en la pantalla, la realidad le golpea de lleno, irritándole.

- Scott, no es el momen…

- Stiles ha tenido un accidente.

Irrumpe en el hospital como un huracán descontrolado, abriendo la puerta de un empujón; el impacto de esta contra la pared es tan fuerte que provoca una grita en la pared. Pero lo verdaderamente aterrador no es la muestra de su excesiva fuerza, sino ese aura de oscuridad que desprende su cuerpo. Está tenso -los músculos agarrotados y rígidos- y su postura, sus hombros ligeramente encorvados hacia delante, le dan un aspecto realmente intimidante. Está pálido, pero sus ojos bullen con la fuerza de un volcán, su mirada profunda y fiera. Puede notar el corazón acelerado, le cuesta respirar y su pecho se mueve agitadamente, desesperado en busca de aire. Echa un rápido vistazo a la sala, todos le miran entre extrañados y aterrados por su expresión. Repara en la presencia del Sheriff -que se encuentra sentado en uno de esos bancos del pasillo-, las manos le tiemblan y puede oírle susurrar incoherencias; su expresión de absoluto terror le revuelve el estómago. Desvía la mirada y la clava en Scott, que le hace señas para que se acerque y deje de llamar la atención. Cuando llega hasta su posición no le da tiempo a que diga nada, le agarra del cuello de la camiseta y le empuja hacia un lugar un poco más alejado.

- ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

No está dispuesto a reconocerlo, pero su voz suena algo estrangulada. Scott le devuelve la mirada con decisión y niega con la cabeza.

- Suéltame.

- Dime qué ha pasado.

- Lo haré si me sueltas –le enseña los dientes, dejando claro que no está dispuesto a ceder-. Estamos en un hospital, Derek, ya has visto cómo está su padre. Haz el favor y deja de llamar la atención y poner a todo el mundo más nervioso. Suéltame.

Derek suspira y le suelta con un gruñido. Retrocede un par de pasos, empezando a sentirse ligeramente mareado. La tensión y los nervios le atenazan, está seguro de que tiene un aspecto horrible.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Aún no lo sabemos, est…

- ¿Qué no lo sabéis? –le corta, incrédulo- ¿Acaso no hay médicos aquí que os pueden decir lo que le pasa?

El corazón empieza a latirle violentamente, se está mareando. Empieza a dar vueltas por el pasillo, desesperado. Se siente como un animal enjaulado.

- Está en el quirófano, cuando salga nos avisarán –se acerca a él con el brazo extendido, intentando calmar a la fiera-. Tranquilo, no va a pasarle nada.

Se detiene en seco, clavando sus ojos en él. Su expresión se endurece de repente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso puedes asegurar que saldrá bien, que no le quedarán secuelas?

Scott retrocede, repentinamente intimidado. Frunce el entrecejo, confuso.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? No es cómo si Stiles fuera algo importante para ti, de hecho siempre has dicho que era demasiado pesado e irritante. No lo entiendo.

Derek relaja los hombros, dejándose caer sobre uno de los bancas; Scott le imita, sentándose a su lado. No está seguro de su respuesta. No confía en Scott lo suficiente como para abrirle su corazón y contarle sus dudas e inseguridades, pero por otro lado no tiene a nadie más con quién pueda hablar del tema. Scott es lo más parecido que tiene a un amigo, y si hay alguien que pueda aconsejarle sobre Stiles es él. Suspira y cierra los ojos; mejor lanzarse y contárselo, librarse de la presión.

- Stiles me cae bien –Scott se gira hacia él, interesado-. Vosotros dos sois lo más parecido que tengo a unos amigos, así que, supongo, que en el fondo os tengo cierto aprecio -no se atreve con _cariño_, que es demasiado sentimental como para soltárselo de repente. Mejor ir allanando el terreno, prepararle para la revelación-. Lo cierto, es que…

No se da cuenta de que Scott desvía la mirada, quedándose paralizado con ella fija en el infinito. Está apunto de soltarlo cuando le interrumpe.

- Iba hablando conmigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando tuvo el accidente, me refiero; iba hablando conmigo –Derek se acerca a él, intrigado-. Estaba raro, ¿sabes? Decía que tenía que contarme algo, que tenía un problema. Sonaba entrecortado, casi podría asegurar que estaba llorando.

La revelación es como un golpe certero al corazón. Se queda paralizado, repentinamente pálido y sin palabras. Stiles estaba llorando. Él había hecho llorar a Stiles. Se lleva una mano al pecho; empieza a faltarle el aire.

- No es culpa tuya –consigue decir finalmente, aunque en el último momento se contiene y evita añadir un_ en realidad es culpa mía_.

- Lo se, pero sí es culpa mía el no haberme dado cuenta antes de que algo grave le pasaba. Llevaba unos cuantos días demasiado raro, y yo en vez de tomármelo en serio le interrogo sobre la persona que le gusta.

- ¿Te dijo qué le gustaba alguien? –la sorpresa se instala en su rostro. Derek siempre ha pensado que Stiles era una de esas personas a las que no les gusta hablar sobre sus sentimientos, reservado, reacio a hablar de su vida privada. Y normalmente, nunca se equivoca en sus deducciones.

- Stiles nunca me diría algo así –le mira, riéndose. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta, la mirada de Scott es limpia, deja patente el cariño hacia su amigo, lo mucho que le quiere. Se pregunta si la suya será igual cuando está con él, cuando su pasado no le atormenta-. Puede que hable demasiado, que sea pesado e incluso irritante, pero nunca habla con nadie de sus problemas. Es reservado en cuanto a eso. Yo lo deduje por su comportamiento.

- ¿Él nunca ha tenido novia?

- ¿Novia? Estamos hablando de Stiles, no creo que haya ningún individuo más de su especie en este planeta –ambos se ríen, relajados. Es agradable hablar de él con Scott, conoce bien a su amigo y puede aprender mucho de él en cuanto a lidiar y tratar con el escurridizo y sarcástico Stiles-. En realidad, no estoy muy seguro de si prefiere novia o novio.

- Yo creía que estaba enamorado de Lydia.

- No está enamorado de ella, al menos no ahora.

- ¿Ahora? –la conversación empieza a ponerse interesante, quiere saber más.

- Siempre ha sido su amor platónico, desde que éramos niños. Pero, sinceramente, creo que se olvidó de ella en el momento en el que apareció el famoso desconocido.

- ¿Y por qué dices que no estás seguro de si le van los chicos o las chicas?

- Stiles no es una de esas personas a las que le guste etiquetar a la gente. Nunca se lo he preguntado, pero estoy seguro de que él se enamoraría de la persona, de lo que ésta le haga sentir, independientemente de que fuera un hombre o una mujer. O eso, o que, en realidad, es asexual.

Derek sonríe. Siempre ha pensado que Stiles era de ese tipo de personas que no tienen prejuicios, que acepta a los demás tal y como son. Nunca se ha planteado la posibilidad de ser bisexual -como parece ser el caso de Stiles-, él siempre ha tenido claro que era gay y no le ha importado lo que pensaran de él. Es cierto que lo ha probado –hacerlo con chicas-, pero ha sido por mera curiosidad, por saber cómo es, comprobar por sí mismo si es tan diferente como dicen o no. Ahora es consciente de que Stiles nunca ha probado, nunca ha experimentado en ninguno de los dos casos, y empieza a preguntarse qué pasaría sí hacerlo con él no le gustara, si le decepcionara, si decidiera seguir otro camino. La sola idea le aterra.

- Entonces, ¿crees que esa nueva persona es un chico?

- No estoy seguro, pero intuyo que sí. Nunca se ha comportado así y, supongo, que este nuevo comportamiento se debe a que es una nueva situación.

Tiene que preguntárselo, siente la necesidad imperiosa de saberlo. No se lo piensa mucho, lanzándose antes de poder arrepentirse.

- Si así fuera, si fuera un chico, ¿te molestaría?

- Desde luego que no –la mirada que le dirige es extraña. Un brillo herido en sus ojos que deja claro que no va a permitir que duden de su lealtad- Stiles es mi amigo, le quiero y, evidentemente le deseo lo mejor. Quiero que sea feliz y me es indiferente si se acuesta con un chico o una chica.

Le quiere. A Derek le sorprende la naturalidad con la que lo dice. Es un sentimiento tan claro, tan evidente que no teme decirlo en alto y que todos le oigan, no es necesario ocultarlo. Le gustaría tener sus propias ideas y sentimientos tan claros como los tiene Scott. Parece estar muy seguro de sí mismo, de sus decisiones. Y, en el fondo, le envidia por ello. Derek es consciente de que la imagen que da –de tipo duro, con la mente fría y las ideas claras- no es el reflejo de la realidad. Siempre ha tenido el apoyo de su familia, pero ahora está solo frente a un mundo lleno de peligros y no sabe qué hacer. Tiene dudas, sentimientos indefinidos y no hay nadie que le aconseje, que le ayude. Derek tiene miedo porque ha de tomar sus decisiones solo, y eso le atormenta; teme equivocarse, elegir el camino equivocado y no tener tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y enmendar su error.

- De todas formas, parece que la relación con ese tipo no ha terminado bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bueno, deduzco que el problema del que me hablaba tiene lago que ver con él.

- Ya, claro… -duda sobre si preguntar o no, pero siente la necesidad de saberlo, de calmar sus ansias. Finalmente, cede a las peticiones de la parte irracional, como siempre- Oye, si supieras quien es ese tipo, ¿qué le dirías?

Scott se gira hacia él, puede ver en sus ojos la determinación, la seguridad de saber qué es lo correcto. Cuando le contesta, su tono es firme, tajante. Derek siente vértigo.

- Le diría que si quiere de verdad a Stiles luche por él, pero que si solo es un juego le deje ir para que pueda encontrar a alguien que le haga feliz de verdad. Si le hace daño de verdad, se las verá conmigo.

No le da tiempo a contestar nada -de hecho no hay nada que replicar, Scott lo ha dejado todo muy claro-, Allison se acerca a ellos a toda prisa, haciéndoles señas.

- Venid, el médico ya ha salido del quirófano.

Ambos se levantan al instante, encaminándose después hacia el vestíbulo. Scott se acerca hasta donde está el Sheriff, ofreciéndole una mano en el hombro como apoyo. Derek prefiere quedarse un poco alejado para no llamar mucho la atención. Respira con dificultad y nota cómo la cabeza le da vueltas, se marea; decide apoyarse en la pared para no caer al suelo presa de un ataque de histeria. Desde su posición puede escuchar claramente lo que el médico les dice sobre el estado de Stiles.

- Una de las costillas rotas le perforó el pulmón, provocando una hemorragia interna. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero pudimos controlarla a tiempo. Ahora está estable.

_Ahora está estable_. Son las tres palabras más bonitas que ha escuchado en su vida. No está dispuesto a reconocerlo nunca, pero los ojos se le empañaron cuando las escuchó.

Derek no sabe mucho de medicina, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sus heridas se curan sin necesidad de intervención médica. Es un tema que no le importa demasiado porque jamás ha necesitado estudiarlo a fondo. Al formar parte de una familia de hombres lobo nunca ha necesitado conocer esa rama de la ciencia, nunca ha tenido que cuidar de alguien enfermo o acercarse a la farmacia a por algún medicamento. Derek siempre ha pensado que lo mejor que puede hacer con aquello que le resulta inútil es deshacerse de ello; la medicina lo es, y por tanto no tiene cabida en su cabeza. Pero ahora mismo se está replanteando su decisión. El médico dice que es normal, lógico que tarde un tiempo en despertar. Claro, es evidente que el hecho de que no despierte indica que todo va bien, es lo más lógico y normal del mundo. Está empezando a pensar que el tal doctor Johnson no ha abierto un libro de medicina en su vida, que no aprobó ni el primer examen. Stiles lleva cinco días inconsciente, postrado en una cama sin dar señales de mejorar y el tío dice que es normal, lógico. Hay que joderse.

No es que él le haya preguntado personalmente por el estado se Stiles, simplemente lo ha escuchado mientras éste se lo comunicaba al Sheriff Stilinski. Derek puede tener algún defecto –muy pocos, de hecho-, pero no es tonto; sabe que su presencia en el hospital resultaría extraña a la vez que molesta, y lo cierto es que no quiere empeorar el estado en el que se encuentra el Sheriff. No es bien recibido allí, de modo que prefiere mantenerse alejado para no empeorar la situación, ya de por sí bastante delicada. Escucha atentamente cada informe diario del médico desde su escondite y espera pacientemente entre las sombras hasta que la hora de visitas concluye y todos se van a casa con la misma cara de preocupación y angustia de todos los días. Una vez que la enfermera termina de hacer la pertinente ronda y su silueta desaparece al cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, Derek sale de su escondite y entra en la habitación en la que se encuentra Stiles. Vale, de acuerdo, quizá se haya quedado cada una de estas cinco infernales noches velando su sueño, pero ¿quién va a delatarle?

Cierra la puerta lentamente, con infinito cuidado para no hacer ruido, y se gira hacia la cama que preside la habitación. Su respiración es lenta, pausada y apenas perceptible, monótona; reconoce que le gustaba más cuando ésta se agitaba como resultado de sus caricias. Sonríe ente el recuerdo del tacto de la piel de su cuello contra sus labios y avanza hasta el borde de la cama, inclinándose para acercarse más a él. Puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón, demasiado débiles para su gusto. Alarga el brazo izquierdo, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con la yema de los dedos mientras suspira. Acerca los labios a su oreja y le susurra la única frase que le ha dedicado en estos cinco días:

- Buenas noches, Stiles.

Retrocede un par de pasos y se sienta en el sillón que hay junto a la cama. Está tan inmóvil que no parece él, es extraño ver al hiperactivo Stiles postrado en una cama, inconsciente y casi sin apenas oírle respirar. Sacude la cabeza para desterrar los malos pensamientos; seguro que despierta, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Para intentar relajarse, pasea la mirada por la habitación; la mesa que hay junto a la ventana está repleta de ramos de flores que la madre de Scott trae religiosamente todos los días para dar un toque de color a la estancia, y que no parezca tan vacía y sosa. Un momento, ese ramo no es de la madre de Scott, no huele a ella. Se levanta rápidamente, indignado y sintiéndose ultrajado al reconocer el olor que desprende. Toda la habitación huele a ella, el aire está impregnado de ese desagradable olor, y no sabe cómo no ha podido darse cuenta antes; se le revuelve el estómago solo de pensar en que haya podido estar a solas con Stiles, tocarle. Se acerca a la mesa y coge la pequeña tarjeta que hay entra las flores, la rabia empezando a apoderarse de él. _Te echamos de menos, mejórate. Lydia_. Es como una puñalada directa al corazón que le deja paralizado y sin aliento, helándole la sangre. A Derek no le gusta que toquen sus cosas, y le gusta menos todavía que coqueteen con ellas. De acuerdo, Stiles no es de su propiedad –todavía-, pero estaba tan seguro de que no había nadie más interesado en él, nadie con el que competir; pensaba que tenía tiempo para arreglar las cosas, que podía volver a ganarse su confianza lentamente, sin necesidad de presionarle, sin prisas. Está claro que no ha marcado su territorio correctamente, que todavía queda trabajo por hacer y personas con las que pelear. No sabe porqué lo decide en ese preciso momento –no es como si no se hubiera dado cuanta ya de lo que quería mucho antes incluso de sentirse amenazado por un peligro que no esperaba-, pero está seguro de su decisión, sin arrepentimientos. Stiles va ser suyo y de nadie más.

Cuando abre los ojos la luz inunda por completo la habitación, los tonos anaranjados y rojizos propios del amanecer deslumbrándole. Se encuentra apoyado sobre la cama, la cabeza y los brazos descansando sobre el colchón; claramente se ha quedado dormido. Parpadea unas cuantas veces para despejarse y acostumbrarse a la potente luz mientras levanta la cabeza con dificultad, aún algo aturdido. Nota un peso sobre la mano izquierda, de modo que se gira, desviando la mirada hacia ella. Lo que encuentra le termina de despertar por completo, la impresión tan grande que no sabe cómo ha logrado no caerse del sillón. Una mano de sobra conocida descansa sobre la suya, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar. No está seguro, pero podría jurar que se trata de un sueño. Para poder desechar esa idea, decide levantar la cabeza, deslizando lentamente –con miedo incluso- la mirada por el dueño de la mano hasta topar de lleno con sus ojos, que le devuelven la mirada con un brillo intenso, especial, que es incapaz de descifrar.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Qué? –abre los ojos de pronto, sobresaltado por la impresión. Nota la garganta seca, no le salen las palabras.

- Te doy los buenos días para corresponder las buenas noches que me dabas tú.

Derek ignora la sonrisa pícara que asoma a sus labios; está demasiado entusiasmado, demasiado emocionado como para prestar atención a esas nimiedades.

- Estás despierto.

- Eso creo.

No quiere perder el tiempo hablando; necesita tocarle, comprobar que es real. Se levanta con toda la rapidez que sus entumecidos músculos le permiten y se inclina sobre la cama para abrazarle. Sus manos se posan en la espalda de Stiles, apretándole contra su cuerpo con la necesidad de contacto acumulada durante cinco largos días estallando de golpe. Nota cómo el otro esconde el rostro en su cuello mientras ahoga un gemido. Volver a sentir su cuerpo, el calor que despende envolviéndole, es la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Espoleado por la oleada de sensaciones que le inunda, reacciona al instante, cerrando más el abrazo, apretándole más contra él. Necesita más, calmar sus ansias de tenerle. Stiles empieza a toser violentamente, los fuertes brazos de Derek le cortan la respiración. Le suelta al instante, la preocupación asentándose en su rostro. Stiles le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa, su mano derecha masajeando ligeramente la garganta.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo. Pero teniendo en cuenta que todavía estoy convaleciente, podrías dejar de estrujarme tan fuerte, que me dejas sin aire.

- Perdona, me he dejado llevar.

- Derek, ten un poco de decencia y autocontrol, ¿no ves que estamos en…? –calla al instante. Empieza a mirar hacia todos los lados, arrugando el entrecejo. Clava sus ojos en él, ladeado ligeramente la cabeza mientras la confusión se apodera de él. Derek sonríe, no puede evitar que la imagen de un Stiles desubicado y completamente perdido le haga gracia. Es tan mono-¿Dónde estamos?

- En el hospital –Stiles entrecierra los ojos, esperando a que continúe-. Tuviste un accidente con el jeep.

- No lo recuerdo, solo me vienen a la cabeza imágenes sueltas. Lo último que recuerdo es ir hablando con Scott.

- Es normal, no te angusties.

Derek coloca una mano en su hombro, un punto de apoyo que espera sirva a Stiles para tranquilizarle. Cuando le ve sonreír, sabe que lo ha conseguido.

- ¿Y quién ha pensado que haber estado al borde de la muerte era una buena excusa para regalarme rosas? -Derek no entiende. Stiles hace un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la ventana mientras finge una expresión de enfado. El alfa sonríe, parece que no le van a quedar secuelas- ¿Es que nadie te ha dicho que prefiero los lirios?

- No sabía que te gustaran las flores.

- No me gustan.

- Ya, claro, por supuesto.

Derek contiene una carcajada ante el sonrojo de Stiles, que sacude la cabeza mientras le empuja hacia atrás, alejándole de la cama. Verle tan vulnerable, tan dependiente de él le provoca un sentimiento cálido que le recorre el pecho, embriagándolo y haciendo que la piel le hormiguee.

- No te enfades, seguro que es una cualidad que las chicas apreciarán.

Nota cómo se tensa de pronto, alerta; su expresión se endurece. Está claro que el tema le resulta incómodo, que no está dispuesto a seguir hablando con él de eso. Derek puede intuir su miedo a lo desconocido, a adentrarse en un terreno que no conoce; miedo al rechazo, a su rechazo. Casi puede escuchar cómo le cierra las puertas para que no pueda acceder a esa parte de él, dejando patente que no confía en él lo suficiente como para abrirle esa parte de su corazón. Debe reconocer que no esperaba que fuera a doler tanto su desconfianza. Se le encoge el corazón.

- No cambies de tema, Derek –se gira hacia él y le apunta con un dedo acusador, relajándose-. Dime quien tiene un gusto tan horrible para que pueda borrarlo de mi corta lista de amigos.

- Son de la madre de Scott.

- ¿La madre se Scott me ha traído rosas?

- Un ramo cada día.

- No me extraña que Scott haya salido con un gusto tan pésimo, si su madre le regala rosas a un enfermo.

Derek sonríe. Todo parece normal, su respiración es lenta pero constante y su corazón palpita con renovadas fuerzas. No podría pedir más. Stiles alza la barbilla para aumentar su campo de visión y alza las cejas, sorprendido.

- ¿Y ese? –Derek se levanta y se acerca a la mesa. Está claro que se refiere al único ramo que no es de rosas- ¿Quién es la persona afortunada que ha acertado?

Intenta contenerse, disimular su rabia bajo una falsa sonrisa que espera no le delate. Las manos le tiemblan ligeramente, los nervios atenazándole y el corazón taladrándole el pecho. Contiene el aliento cuando lo dice, temeroso de su reacción.

- Son de Lydia.

Ver cómo se le ilumina la cara y cómo una nueva sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios es la estocada definitiva. Su expresión de emoción le desgarra por dentro.

- ¿Lydia ha venido a verme?

Su voz suena demasiado aguda, la emoción hablando por él.

- Lo cierto es que no lo se –en un movimiento desesperado intenta desviar su atención hacia él. Avanza hacia la cama y se sienta sobre ella, inclinándose para acercarse más a él; sus narices casi rozándose-, pero yo he venido todas las noches.

Stiles traga saliva y vuelve a sonrojarse furiosamente. Su corazón late acelerado, la sangre bullendo bajo su piel. Cuando posa sus labios en la nariz de Stiles en un beso suave y delicado, le ve cerrar los ojos y suspirar. _Así es como debe ser, tu sitio está junto a mí_. Derek sabe que aún le quedan por descubrir muchas partes de Stiles que no conoce; pero está dispuesto a esperar hasta que él decida abrirse a él y le de acceso a ellas, a que le cuente sus miedos e inseguridades, a que hable con él sin tapujos. Derek sabe que esa parte desconocida de Stiles le sorprenderá, pero no esperaba que fuera a ser tanto. Las manos de Stiles se posan en su cuello, atrayéndole hacia sí mientras acerca los labios a su oreja, su aliento le eriza la piel.

- No voy a ceder.

Es un susurro dulce, pero las palabras son tan amargas que se le clavan en el alma. Tan tajante, tan frío que duele muy dentro. Ahora sí, Derek siente miedo de verdad; y es tan profundo, tan oscuro que le arrastra a un abismo del que no está seguro si sabrá escapar. Derek siente miedo de haberle perdido para siempre. Pero no va a rendirse sin luchar hasta el final, hasta el último aliento.


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿Estás bien?

Estaba tan perdido en sí mismo que no se ha percatado de que el ronroneo del motor del coche se ha detenido. Su padre le mira con el ceño fruncido, un velo de preocupación cubriendo sus ojos. Stiles le sonríe, tranquilizador.

- Estoy bien.

El Sheriff baja del coche, rodeándolo a toda prisa para adelantarse a él y abrir la puerta.

- Te ayudo.

- No es necesario.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, se inclina para rodearle con el brazo y ayudarle a salir del vehículo. Nota un pinchazo de dolor en el costado al sentir el contacto, pero aprieta los dientes para evitar que se escape algún quejido; no quiere preocupar más a su padre. Él cierra la puerta con un golpe seco y le aprieta contra su cuerpo cuando empiezan a caminar hacia la casa para que no se tambalee. No le suelta hasta que han entrado, y solo porque necesita quitarse la chaqueta para liberarse del agobio que ésta le provoca. La preocupación, la necesidad de que todo esté a su gusto se palpa en el pesado ambiente, en sus movimientos claramente contenidos y mecanizados. Puede ver en sus cansados ojos azules la sombra del terror a la pérdida. Conoce bien esa sensación, ese sentimiento de agonía que te oprime el corazón y te impide respirar. No hace mucho, él se encontraba en la misma situación.

Cuando su madre murió el carácter de su padre cambió por completo. De pronto, se volvió mucho más reservado, retraído y solitario. Perdió las ganas de vivir, la pasión con la que antes actuaba, creyendo firme y ciegamente en lo que hacía desapareció. Su vitalidad y jovialidad, su alegría se desvanecieron al mismo tiempo que la sombra le engullía. Sus ojos azules se escurecieron, la sombra de la soledad cubriéndolos por completo para atormentarle. Su madre había muerto, y su padre pareció haberse ido con ella. Su relación cambió por completo. Donde antes había largas conversaciones ahora solo quedaba el silencio, únicamente roto por palabras entrecortadas -afiladas como cuchillos- frías y certeras que se le clavaban en el corazón. Donde antes había miradas cómplices ahora únicamente le otorgaba la frialdad de la indiferencia. Su padre había sido atrapado por las garras de la soledad, que le arrastraban hacia un profundo abismo de oscuridad del que parecía no querer escapar. Su hermetismo, la falta de cariño con la que le trataba se le clavaba en lo más profundo del alma, desgarrándole por dentro. No le da vergüenza reconocer que sintió verdadero pánico, su padre era todo lo que tenía y le estaba perdiendo. Fue la etapa más dura de toda su corta –pero intensa- existencia, y aún hoy hay momentos en los que los recuerdos le atormentan, momentos en los que le ve asomándose de nuevo a la oscuridad del abismo; pero sabe que no volverá saltar. Porque, tras unos infernales meses en los que se sintió el ser más miserable del planeta, su padre volvió a la vida. No es por ser prepotente, pero está casi seguro de que fue él quién le hizo reaccionar. Ella, su madre, se había ido para siempre, pero le había dejado el regalo más maravilloso que alguien podría recibir jamás: un hijo que le quería y que era su viva imagen. La mejor manera de recordarla, de honrar su memoria era dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a aquel niño que le miraba con la misma expresión de sincero amor que ella. Su padre se recuperó, sus ojos recobraron el brillo, la certeza de saber que había algo por lo que vivir y luchar le devolvió la alegría, y su corazón volvió a latir con la pasión de antaño. La oscuridad se alejaba de sus vidas.

Pero ahora, viéndolo caminar con pesadez hacia la cocina, Stiles vuelve a sentir pánico. Porque ya ha vivido esto antes, ya ha visto antes esa sombra que empieza a extenderse por sus ojos. Sabe que su padre ha sufrido -el miedo a perder lo único que le queda desgarrándole el corazón-, sabe que este accidente ha estado a punto de hacerle perder el ancla que le sujeta el mundo, a la vida. Y, por supuesto, sabe que no está preparado para quedarse solo. No quiere ni imaginar lo que ha cruzado la mente de su padre durante estos días, está seguro de que la oscuridad se ha acercado peligrosamente a él, a su corazón, y no piensa permitir que le vuelva a arrastrar al abismo. Ya le perdió una vez, y no está en sus planes que eso vuelva a suceder.

- Papá.

Se gira de repente, con el delantal aún a medio poner y una expresión de pánico en su rostro que le corta la respiración.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Stiles sonríe, esperando que ese gesto tan normal calme su preocupación.

- No es nada, solo que no me apetece comer nada, de hecho creo que la comida del hospital me ha quitado el apetito para siempre. Además, no creo que seas capaz de preparar algo tú solo.

Ignorando la puya sobre sus –inexistentes- dotes culinarias, el Sheriff relaja la expresión, claramente aliviado.

- Pero el médico ha dicho que necesitas reposo.

- No sé en qué planeta vives tú, papá, pero en este, reposo no significa indigestión.

Le ve sonreír y se fuerza a hacerlo también; la tensión en el ambiente comienza a desaparecer. Le gustaría decirle tantas cosas –_Papá, tengo miedo. Papá, nunca se te ocurra dejarme solo. Papá, jamás te dejaré solo. Papá, eres lo único que tengo. Papá, te quiero_-, contarle todo lo que siente para poder liberarse de la presión en el pecho; pero la preocupación por su estado físico ya es suficiente para él, no necesita saber la otra parte.

- De acuerdo, descansa hijo.

Le ve dar un paso al frente, dubitativo, y de pronto siente vértigo. Ver a su padre tan derrotado, tan absolutamente hundido es una imagen que aún no ha olvidado, y no piensa permitir que nada vuelva a separarles. Stiles avanza unos cuantos pasos, atravesando la barrera que les mantiene alejados con decisión, y le abraza. No le importa el incesante dolor que siente en el costado, solo quiere que su padre intuya lo mucho que le necesita junto a él. Se aprieta contra él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y nota cómo su padre hace lo mismo, dejando claro que no piensa irse a ningún sitio.

- Buenas noches, papá.

- Buenas noches, hijo.

Stiles entra en su habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí con suavidad, dejando la chaqueta sobre la cama. El aire es demasiado denso, le pesa en los pulmones y le hace respirar a trompicones. Al empezar a notar un ligero escozor en el pecho es cuando se da cuenta: el olor de Derek impregna la estancia, cada partícula del aire que respira huele a él, y es tan tóxico que le irrita ligeramente la garganta. La teoría de que él ha estado allí hace no mucho tiempo empieza a cobrar fuerza en su cabeza cuando repara en que la ventana está cerrada; él recuerda perfectamente haberla dejado abierta la mañana del accidente. Ahora resulta que no puede tener intimidad ni en su propia casa porque un hombre lobo psicópata y primario entra y sale de su habitación cuando quiere. Genial, estupendo, maravilloso. Se acerca a la ventana y la abre con violencia; el aire fresco de la noche le golpea de lleno, liberándole de la presión de su intenso olor. Respira profundo un par de veces para limpiarse los pulmones y se aleja de la ventana. Cuando se gira hacia el escritorio, se topa de golpe con la fuente del maldito olor de Derek: junto a su libro de química hay un ramo de lirios blancos. Se inclina con cuidado para no agravar en exceso el dolor del costado y aspira el aroma que desprenden las flores, que se mezcla con el característico olor a cenizas de Derek. Alarga el brazo derecho y coge la pequeña tarjeta que hay entre las hojas del ramo. _Yo tampoco_. Tiene que morderse los labios para contener una sonrisa.

Su móvil empieza a sonar de repente, sobresaltándole. Se acerca a la cama y empieza a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta que encuentra el aparato. El nombre que aparece en la pantalla le arranca una sonrisa. Se sienta en la cama y descuelga.

- ¿Stiles?

- Hola, Scott.

- Siento no haber ido al hospital a buscarte, pero pensé que sería mejor si no te agobiábamos.

- No pasa nada, tranquilo.

Suena extrañamente emocionado. Habla atropelladamente, como si tuviera demasiadas cosas que decir.

- Tu padre me ha dicho que puedo pasar mañana a verte, si no es mucha molestia.

- Necesito algo de compañía, ya sabes que los perros son el mejor amigo del hombre.

La broma le hace reír. Stiles nunca se ha alegrado tanto de escuchar esa risa bobalicona que tiene su amigo. Muchas veces ha pensado en cómo es posible que alguien tan noble y de espíritu tan puro como Scott pueda vivir en un mundo tan destructor y dañino. Sabe que en el fondo es fuerte, que soportaría cualquier cosa por ayudar a las personas que quiere; sabe que su valentía y certeza de saber qué es lo correcto le ayudarían a superar cualquier obstáculo. Y aún así, no puede evitar preocuparse por él; es su mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuvo, y le quiere tanto que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por él. En el fondo le envidia. Le envidia porque siempre toma la decisión adecuada, porque no tiene miedo a lo desconocido, porque le ayuda pase lo que pase y le dice con ese tono de seguridad -con los ojos cerrados y fe ciega- que todo va a salir bien. Stiles admira y envidia a su amigo a partes iguales, y es ese equilibrio lo que hace que su relación sea tan fuerte, un vínculo indestructible que les hace más fuertes a ambos; porque siempre tendrán su constante apoyo, su ayuda incondicional, siempre estarán para cubrirse la espalda el uno al otro. Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será. No importa a lo que se enfrenten, mientras lo hagan juntos.

Scott suspira. Stiles le conoce tan bien, que lee en su silencio como en un libro abierto: está dudando. Le está dando vueltas a algo, pero no está seguro de la reacción de Stiles. Al final, parece decidirse.

- Oye, Stiles…

- ¿Hmm?

- El día del accidente, bueno, ibas hablando conmigo, ¿te acuerdas?… Me estabas contando que había, bueno que tenías un problema…

- Scott, para de dar rodeos. Sabes que puedes decírmelo directamente.

- Está bien, allá voy ¿El problema al que te referías tenía que ver con la persona que te gusta, verdad?

- Verdad.

Le escucha tragar saliva. Podría jurar que está nervioso, que no encuentra las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Esa persona te ha hecho algo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, estabas llorando. Y, aunque sé que eres de lágrima fácil porque siempre lloras con las películas, me pareció extraño que lo hicieras en esa situación.

- ¿En esa situación?

- Nunca hablas de tus problemas personales con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo. Eres muy cerrado en cuanto a ese tema y lo respeto, por eso supongo que me extrañó que me lo estuvieras contando –pausa. Puede adivinar en su tono sosegado que se está conteniendo. Le está costando mantenerse tranquilo, disimular su enfado-. Solo quiero saber qué te hizo esa persona, ya sabes, para ir a partirle las piernas.

Stiles respira hondo, necesita poner en orden sus sentimientos antes de contárselo. Stiles puede parecer una de esas personas que actúan por impulsos, que se dejan llevar por lo que les dicta el corazón sin pararse a pensarlo antes; pero no es así. La necesidad de autocontrol le domina, haciéndole perderse en un abismo de movimientos mecanizados y palabras perfectamente medidas para levantar en torno a él ese aura de fingida impulsividad que hace tan arrolladora su personalidad. Pero la verdad, es que no está preparado para mostrar a los demás sus sentimientos, pues esto les daría la oportunidad de llegar a su corazón y herirle con más facilidad. Durante años se ha dedicado ha levantar una muralla que le proteja de los daños externos, pero ahora es consciente de que esa fachada, ese muro de sarcasmo e ironía ha empezado a tambalearse. Derek y su inevitable influencia sobre él han debilitado los cimientos de la muralla con tanta facilidad que le aterra dejarse ver tal y como es en realidad, entregarse, abrir su corazón y que le claven un puñal de nuevo. Stiles sabe que va a ser duro, muy duro. Porque no está dispuesto a mostrar sus miedos más profundos, sus inseguridades; no va a permitir que nadie se adentre en la fortaleza que oculta su corazón. Nadie va a llegar hasta él, nadie que no se lo merezca.

Scott se lo merece. Le conoce tan bien que sabe que le oculta cosas, que hay partes de él que no quiere mostrar a nadie. Pero si algo es Scott, es paciente; Stiles sabe que podría esperar una eternidad si hace falta, pero que conseguirá abrirse camino entre los regios muros de la fortaleza. Confía en su amigo, sabe que sus intenciones son siempre buenas, que sólo quiere ayudarle. Scott se merece la verdad y nada más, se merece una puerta en la muralla.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa exactamente -y no está seguro de si Scott sigue al otro lado de la línea o se ha cansado de su silencio y ha colgado-, pero está decidido a hablar. Scott siempre da buenos consejos, aunque, de todas maneras, piensa ahorrarse algunos detalles.

- Nos besamos.

- Os besasteis.

- Sí –siente la imperiosa necesidad de aclarar que no se trata de una mujer. Sabe que Scott no tiene problema alguno con ese tema, pero quiere dejarlo claro desde el principio-, él y yo nos besamos.

- Se trata de un chico.

- Sí.

- Bueno, ¿y después que pasó? ¿Te obligó a hacer algo que no querías? Si lo hizo, sabes que puedo arrancarle la cabeza casi sin esfuerzo.

Su voz le taladra los tímpanos. Es consciente de que su amigo ha perdido ya toda la inicial intención de mantener la calma, está casi seguro de que está dando vueltas por su habitación como un animal enjaulado. Necesita calmarle antes de que pierda los papeles definitivamente.

- Tranquilo, no pasó nada.

- ¿No pasó nada?

Su tono se sosiega ligeramente y puede escuchar cómo se deja caer sobre la cama, relajándose.

- No, yo le paré –Scott no contesta, de modo que continúa-. Él quería ir más allá, pero le paré. Llevábamos un tiempo jugando, bueno él jugaba conmigo.

- Te provocaba.

- Oh, sí que lo hacía. Y muy bien. Él sabía que yo lo ansiaba con toda mi alma, que no me negaría a lo que él me propusiera –hace una pausa para tomar aire y coger fuerzas para lo que sabe que viene a continuación-. Al principio solo era un juego, él tentaba mis límites se insinuaba y me provocaba sin pudor alguno; pero luego se volvió más físico. Yo pensaba que él sentía lo mismo, que era mutuo; pero llegó un punto en el que me harté de ser su juguete, su vía de escape, de modo que me decidí y le pregunté. Me dijo que era para calmar sus necesidades, sus ansias. Entonces me di cuenta de que no había sentimientos por su parte.

Podía escuchar crecer en intensidad la respiración de Scott mientras hablaba; ahora resoplaba exageradamente. Le sentía inquieto, nervioso, furioso. No le estaba viendo, pero estaba seguro de que sus ojos color ámbar ardían con la fuerza de un volcán.

- Ese tío se merece algo peor que arrancarle la cabeza. Tal vez podría arrancarle otra cosa, ya sabes.

- Scott, no.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que se merece un sufrimiento equiparable al tuyo?

- No quiero que le hagas daño -pronuncia cada palabra lentamente, esperando que cale hondo en su amigo para evitar que cometa alguna locura-. Además, no sabes quién es.

Stiles sabe que su amigo no ha escuchado la última frase; sabe que la primera era la importante, la que le delataba por completo y sin remedio. Stiles sabe que Scott lo sabe, y espera pacientemente hasta que se lo dice.

- Todavía le quieres.

- No puedo evitarlo - inevitablemente, clava su mirada en el ramo de lirios que hay sobre el escritorio; una sonrisa nostálgica se dibuja en sus labios. Reconoce que le echa de menos, sus caricias, sus labios le han dejado marca, y no puede librarse de su recuerdo-. A pesar de lo que me ha hecho, aún le quiero. No es tan fácil olvidar a alguien que te ha llegado al corazón.

- Lo sé. Pero no espero que lo olvides tan fácilmente, solo te pido que te mantengas alejado de él, no quiero que vuelvas a caer en sus redes.

Stiles ha de reconocer que se siente mucho mejor ahora que se ha liberado, las palabras salían de su boca con naturalidad, dejándole una sensación de tranquilidad, de armonía que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. La presión en el pecho ha ido desapareciendo a la par que se confesaba con su amigo, y su corazón late con renovadas fuerzas. Scott le comprende y no le juzga, solo quiere ayudarle. Ahora más que nunca, Stiles se siente afortunado de tener un amigo como él.

- Gracias, Scott.

- No necesitas dármelas, sabes que lo hago porque te quiero.

Stiles sonríe ampliamente. Su amigo siempre le saca una sonrisa sincera con una facilidad insultante, siempre sabe como alegrarle y llegarle al corazón.

- Bueno, mañana nos vemos. Intenta no llamarle mientras tanto.

- Hasta mañana.

Lo último que escucha antes de colgar es la risa divertida de su amigo.

* * *

Le despierta un sonido de sobras conocido; una respiración serena y pesada que le envuelve en un abrazo de paz y armonía. Ha dormido tantas veces con Scott -cuando eran pequeños y cuando ya no lo eran tanto-, que sabría distinguir el sonido de su respiración entre millones. Siente su presencia junto a la cama y sus ojos clavados en él. Sabe que está despierto.

- Buenos días.

Stiles abre un ojo, puede verle cómodamente espatarrado sobre el sillón que hay junto a la cama. Su radiante sonrisa es como una bofetada, tan pronto y ya tan de buen humor. Se revuelve entre las sábanas y se gira para darle la espalda mientras gruñe, fingidamente enfadado. Scott se levanta y en un par de zancadas alcanza la cama; se sienta y se inclina para verle mejor. Alarga el brazo, colocando la mano sobre su cintura, allí donde las sábanas terminan.

- Arriba, dormilón, que hay un montón de cosas que hacer.

- Cinco minutos más, anda.

Espera que su tono lastimero y el hecho de que todavía está convaleciente hagan mella en su amigo, que tenga piedad y le deje remolonear un poco más. Cuando le escucha reír, sabe que no lo ha logrado. Scott agarra con decisión la tela de la sábana y tira fuerte de ella hacia atrás, destapándole por completo.

- Levántate ya, no hagas que te levante yo.

Stiles sabe que ha perdido una vez más, siempre es igual. Se incorpora con cuidado sobre la cama, apretando las mandíbulas para aguantar mejor el dolor del costado. Se frota los ojos unas cuantas veces para despejarse y clava su mirada en el sonriente y victorioso Scott.

- Jo, eres un pesado. No me dejas remolonear ni siquiera cuando estoy convaleciente –alza la mano para apuntarle con un dedo acusador-. Eres un mal amigo, que lo sepas.

Scott ríe mientras le saca la lengua, socarrón. Stiles le ha echado tanto de menos, que tiene que contenerse para no levantarse y abrazarle.

- Bueno, ¿qué es eso tan importe que tenemos que hacer?

- Tengo que curarte.

- Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y no podrías haber aprovechado cuando estaba durmiendo?

Se cruza de brazos, fingiéndose ultrajado. Scott le sonríe mientras se levanta para coger el botiquín que hay sobre el escritorio.

- No quiero arriesgarme a que me sueltes una patada de kárate de esas que das cuando duermes.

- Qué gracioso eres, ¿quieres que me haga cosquillas a ver si me río?

- No hace falta, con que te quites la camiseta es suficiente.

Scott se sienta en el borde de la cama mientras Stiles se incorpora un poco más para facilitarle el acceso. Se quita la camiseta con cuidado y la deja caer al suelo; el aire fresco de la mañana que entra por la ventana hace que se le erice la piel. Scott le ha visto muchas veces sin camiseta en los vestuarios, pero eso no evita su sonrojo, ni el hecho de que se sienta ligeramente intimidado. Su amigo se acerca un poco más y empieza a quitarle el vendaje.

- No tienes que avergonzarte.

- Ya, bueno, habló el que parece un armario empotrado.

Scott alza la vista, su expresión mortalmente seria deja entrever que no va a permitir que le cuestione.

- Lo digo completamente en serio. Le gustarías a cualquiera.

- Parece ser que no a la persona que yo quiero.

- Hay más chicos en el mundo. O chicas, lo que prefieras.

La voz de Scott se quiebra al final de la frase, sabedor de que el tema es delicado y temeroso de que su amigo le cierre la puerta en las narices. Stiles ríe suavemente, sin ninguna intención de rehuir el tema de nuevo.

- No es que tenga una preferencia clara, simplemente me fijo en su personalidad, en lo que la persona me ofrece.

- Lo sabía -lo dice casi gritando, emocionado como esa gente de los concursos de la televisión cuando aciertan una respuesta-, sabía que eras bisexual.

Termina de quitarle la venda con suavidad y la deja sobre la cama. Aún no le han quitado los puntos de la herida, que es de un color rojizo. La zona está ligeramente hinchada, pero, desde luego, tiene bastante buen aspecto. Stiles le ve sacar un bote, pero no distingue de qué se trata; pensándolo bien, es casi mejor no saberlo. Antes de empezar a hacer nada, Scott le sonríe, tranquilizador.

- Si te duele, avísame.

Le duele, por supuesto que le duele. Le lleva doliendo desde que se despertó en aquella camilla del hospital; y ese es el mismo tiempo que lleva aguantando estoicamente el dolor. No quiere preocupar más a nadie, de hecho el médico le dijo que iría remitiendo poco a poco, que no tenía que preocuparse por eso. Si él no debe preocuparse, nadie más debe hacerlo.

- Ahora mismo, me siento como uno de esos animales de tu clínica.

- Ellos se portan mejor que tú.

- Oh, vamos, pero si ni me he movido.

Scott sonríe, y es entonces cuando lo nota. No sabe qué había en el bote, pero le escuece tanto que aprieta los dientes con fuerza para no gritar y se agarra a la sábana para mantenerse en el sitio.

- Serás cabrón.

- De nada, yo también te quiero.

Cuando termina de torturarle, le coloca con suavidad una gasa sobre la palpitante herida y le venda de nuevo la zona del estómago. Se aparta un poco y le mira como admirando su obra de arte.

- Ya está –Stiles está a punto de darle las gracias, cuando su amigo decide rematar la faena-. ¿Quieres una piruleta?

- Oh, cállate.

Scott estalla en una sonora carcajada mientras él intenta levantarse de la cama con toda la dignidad que es capaz de reunir. Le siente caminar hacia él y se gira para encararle.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte ya?

- No sé a qué estas esperando.

Sus cuerpos chocan con fuerza. Stiles siente una punzada de dolor, pero en estos momentos todo le da igual. Posa sus manos sobre la espalda de su amigo y respira profundo mientras cierra los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

- Como se te vuelva a ocurrir tener un accidente, te juro que te mato, imbécil. Menudo susto nos has dado.

- Te he echado de menos.

- Yo también. No sabes cuánto – la voz de su amigo suena estrangulada; está casi seguro de que está al borde de las lágrimas-. Cuando escuché el golpe se me paró el corazón. Si te pasara algo, sabes que no podría soportarlo.

- Scott, para –se separa de él para poder mirarle a los ojos; están húmedos, más brillantes que nunca. A Stiles le da un vuelco el corazón al ver a su amigo tan hundido-. No lo pienses más. Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada.

- Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo.

- ¿El qué?

- Alejarte de mí. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que puedes contármelo todo.

Stiles no puede contenerse más y vuelve a abrazarle, apretándole contra su cuerpo tan fuerte que podrían fundirse.

- No volveré a hacerlo.

Le siente sonreír contra su cuello, mientras ahoga un sollozo.

- Te quiero, tío, no vuelvas a hacerme esto.

- Lo prometo –está haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por controlar las lágrimas, pero no puede evitar que su voz se quiebre al decirlo-. Sabes que yo también te quiero.

* * *

- ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido?

Stiles no sale de su asombro. Es surrealista, escapa totalmente a su capacidad de comprensión.

- A mi madre –al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Stiles se obliga a añadirlo-. Lo ha hecho con toda la buena intención del mundo.

- Esto no es normal, Scott, piénsalo un poco.

- Nada de lo que nos pasa a nosotros es normal.

Stiles se gira hacia él, mortalmente serio. Ya sabía que en un mundo de criaturas sobrenaturales nada iba a resultar normal, pero una cena de cuatro con sus padres no era precisamente lo que se había esperado que pasara. Es tan surrealista que está a punto de pellizcarse para ver si se despierta ya de ésta pesadilla.

- No me había dado cuenta –saca el móvil del bolsillo y mira la hora. Genial, ya van tarde-. Oye, alguien debería entrar a buscarle, está tardando mucho.

Se encuentran en la puerta de la Comisaría, esperando al Sheriff. Scott se gira hacia él, colocándole una mano en el hombro para detenerle.

- Voy yo, tú aún estás mal.

- Genial, ahora resulta que tampoco puedo bajarme y subirme del coche sin que os preocupéis. En serio, vais a acabar haciendo que viva dentro de una burbuja para que nada ni nadie me toque.

Scott le ignora y sale del coche a toda prisa. En pocos segundos entra en el edificio y le pierde de vista. Stiles se recuesta sobre el asiento, cerrando los ojos mientras suspira ligeramente. En cuestión de segundos, la otra puerta se abre de golpe y siente a alguien sentarse a su lado.

- Espero que no seas así de rápido en todo, Scott.

Nadie le contesta. Agudiza el oído para escuchar la respiración de su acompañante. Stiles es un tipo atento, observador, y debido a esto ha desarrollado la extraña cualidad de poder distinguir a la gente por su respiración. _Por si no podías ser más raro, ahora sales con esto _es lo que Scott le repite siempre. Pero la persona que hay a su lado no es Scott. Su respiración es pesada, mucho más que la de su amigo, y profunda como el océano. Un aroma de sobras conocido le inunda los pulmones. Stiles abre los ojos y le encara, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Derek.

Sus profundos ojos azules brillan en la oscuridad de la noche y le devuelven la mirada con decisión. Debería sentirse intimidado ante la fiereza de su expresión, cualquiera en su sano juicio lo haría; pero él ya no está dispuesto a permitir que manipule sus emociones. Ha de reconocer que volver a verlo duele, duele mucho. Demasiado. El corazón se le acelera y nota un nudo en la garganta, su respiración agitándose. Respira hondo un par de veces para calmarse, controlarse antes de que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse.

- Necesitaba verte.

- Pues ya me has visto –cierra los ojos de nuevo, intentando mostrarse indiferente ante su debilidad-. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que te fueras.

- ¿Te duele?

Sintiéndose ultrajado por la pregunta, abre los ojos de nuevo y se incorpora en el asiento. Se gira hacia él y le sonríe, retándole.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿A la herida del costado, o a la del corazón?

Ver cómo le duelen sus palabas, cómo sus ojos se ensombrecen de pronto, hace que le recorra una sensación de satisfacción, infundiéndole valor.

- Yo no quería –su voz es apenas un susurro, la sombra de la culpa cubriendo sus ojos-, y lo sabes.

- Lo que importa es que lo has hecho. Y créeme, incluso te lo agradezco. Me he dado cuenta a tiempo de que no vales la pena.

Derek aparta la mirada y agacha la cabeza. No sabe cómo interpretarlo, pero supone que es porque le ha hecho daño. _Sufre igual que yo he sufrido._ Stiles vuelve la vista al frente, sintiéndose victorioso por primera vez. Pero, entre todas las cosas que esperaba que hiciera Derek en ese momento, lo que realmente sucede supera todo lo imaginable. Le siente inclinarse sobre él y su cuerpo se relaja inmediatamente. El calor de su cuerpo le reconforta de cierta manera, envolviéndole en un cálido abrazo que le hace flotar. Cuando nota su mano en la rodilla, acariciándole suavemente sobre la tela del pantalón, siente que se ahoga, que le falta el aire, que todo es tan intenso que no sabe si sabrá escapar. Stiles cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, el contacto de su mano quemándole. Derek se inclina más todavía, su aliento erizándole la piel mientras gira la cabeza hacia un lado para tener mejor acceso a su piel. Finalmente, posa sus labios en el cuello de Stiles; un beso tan suave que no está seguro de si ha sucedido de verdad o lo ha soñado. Cuando escucha su voz, un susurro dulce y suave que se le clava en el alma, sabe que no importa cuanto luche, porque Derek siempre gana.

- Cueste lo que cueste, voy a recuperarte.

Cuando abre los ojos y desvía la mirada, solo encuentra el asiento vacío. _Genial, primero me excita hasta niveles insospechado y luego me deja tirado, caliente y con ganas de más. Bien jugado._ Stiles vuelve la vista al frente -aún tembloroso y notando la humedad de la salive de Derek en la piel del cuello- y respira profundo para tranquilizarse. Cuando repara en la presencia de Scott en la puerta del edificio sabe que está perdido. Le ve acercarse al coche a zancadas exageradamente grandes, sus ojos color ámbar fijos en él. Cuando entra en el coche, su aura de estupefacción y enfado le envuelve, acelerándole el corazón. Su mirada es intensa y fiera, pero limpia. No le está juzgando.

- Es Derek.

No es una pregunta, sino una afirmación categórica que constata el hecho de que lo ha visto todo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No hay excesivo reproche en su voz, simplemente le mira con esa expresión de amigo sobreprotector mientras coloca una mano en su rodilla para dejar claro que le apoya, que no se va a asustar ni se va a ir a ningún lado, que no piensa dejarle solo. Su caricia es mucho menos invasiva, propia de un amigo que se preocupa por su bienestar; no hay ningún trasfondo sexual en ella, solo es un gesto de cariño y apoyo. Stiles le sonríe, sabedor de que no va a poder mentirle.

- Tenía miedo de tu reacción, supongo.

- Yo nunca te voy a juzgar, sabes que mi apoyo es incondicional.

Al ver a su amigo sonreírle ampliamente, sincero y abierto, sabe que al menos ha hecho una cosa bien en la vida. Porque tener la amistad de Scott es un regalo, algo tan valioso que a veces siente pánico de que pueda perderlo.

Cuando su padre abre la puerta del coche maldiciendo y con el ceño fruncido, Stiles sabe que va a ser una noche divertida. Una noche más que añadir a la lista de cosas paranormales en la vida de Stiles, pero al menos tiene a Scott para acompañarle.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek sabe que no va a ser fácil, que la terquedad de Stiles es igual de grande que la suya propia y que no se va a rendir sin antes oponer resistencia. Sabe que es muy arriesgado, pero también sabe que todo sacrificio valdrá la pena si logra recuperarle. Romper si inicial reticencia la primera vez fue sencillo, pero Derek sabe –desde aquel momento en el que Stiles le apartó, mirándole directamente sin miedo, el brillo herido de sus ojos y la dureza de su expresión dejando claro que había tomado una decisión- que ahora todo es diferente, sabe que se enfrenta a un rival más fuerte, el rechazo y la desconfianza infundiéndole valor para plantar cara. La primera vez, Derek apenas tuvo que derribar algunas pocas barreras como la inseguridad o el miedo a lo desconocido, pero ahora la muralla se ha ensanchado, el foso que la rodea amenazando con arrastrarle a al abismo de lo imposible. Su rechazo ha hecho que la fortaleza que protege el corazón de Stiles se refuerce con desconfianza e indiferencia, gruesos muros de frío resentimiento ocultan ahora su corazón para que nadie vuelva a herirlo de forma tan brutal como hizo él. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que Stiles se esfuerza por ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, Derek sabe que aún le quiere. Lo ha visto en sus ojos, limpios y brillantes, mientras fingía no escucharle; ha escuchado su corazón desbocado, latiendo con pasión cuando le ha tocado; ha sentido sus nervios y su miedo a caer de nuevo, pero sobre todo, ha sentido su ferviente deseo. Haberse dado cuenta de que su corazón sigue latiendo únicamente por él, fuerte y apasionado, he infundido a Derek nuevas fuerzas. Por una vez en su vida, Derek sabe lo que quiere, y va a luchar por ello.

Ahora, viendo cómo el coche se aleja, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, Derek siente vértigo. Le ve alejarse -el lazo que les ha unido hace apenas un instante desvaneciéndose- y siente su propio corazón bombeando desesperado, su cuerpo entero temblando de puro deseo. Vo0lver a verle, volver a tocarle, ha sido tan intenso que en algunos momentos ha sentido verdadero pánico por no poder controlarse y acabar empotrándole contra el asiento del coche, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo para besarle con ferocidad, sus manos colándose bajo la camiseta de Stiles para hacerle gemir su sombre. La simple imagen hace que su cuerpo suba de temperatura, excitándole hasta niveles que nunca antes había experimentado. Es consciente de que lo que el escurridizo de Stiles le provoca y hace sentir no lo ha hecho nadie; jamás nadie le había puesto tan nervioso, el deseo de tenerle, de ser el único que pueda tocarle, sentirle, clavándosele en lo más profundo del alma. Todavía siente el tacto de la fina y sueva piel de su cuello en los labios, su calor envolviéndole y obligándole a acercarse más. Alza la mano y se pasa la yema de los dedos por la superficie de los labios, acariciándolos, mientras cierra los ojos y respira profundo para intentar calmarse, el lobo desgarrándole por dentro, enardecido. Cuando los abre, un intenso rojo los domina; el fuego del lobo le quema mientras éste intenta liberarse y hacerse con el control. Lo siguiente que nota, antes de que su mente se nuble por completo, es el viento azotándole en la cara mientras corre desesperadamente entre los árboles del bosque, la necesidad de calmar las ganas, de desfogarse, dominándole. A pesar de todo, ha de reconocer que lo que de verdad necesita es hacer que esa sombra que le persigue día y noche, que le atormenta a todas horas, desaparezca.

Porque Derek ha de admitir que tiene miedo. Mucho. La sombra de la soledad le atormenta en sueños, desgarrándole por dentro y haciéndole gritar desesperado para liberarse de la presión incesante en el pecho. Derek tiene miedo de que todos sus esfuerzos no sirvan de nada, de que Stiles no le perdone y siga a delante, de que encuentre a otro que le de lo que él le ha negado. Tiene miedo de quedarse solo, pero sobre todas las cosas, tiene miedo de perderle. Stiles es lo único que tiene, lo que le sujeta a este mundo y lo que hace que su existencia tenga sentido; perderle no es una opción. Porque Derek sabe, Derek siente en lo más profundo de su corazón, que solo él puede hacerle feliz, que solo le necesita a él para estar completo. De pronto, se sorprende de la claridad con la que su corazón le muestra la verdad; a fin de cuentas es lo que siempre ha deseado. Le quiere. Y es tan sencillo, tan normal, que no sabe cómo ha podido estar tan ciego, cómo ha pasado tanto tiempo negándose a sí mismo sus verdaderos sentimientos. Le quiere tanto que se ha comportado como un verdadero imbécil, para variar. Pero el amor lo puede todo, incluso lograr el perdón.

* * *

- ¿Te han quitado ya los puntos?

A pesar del incesante y abrumador ruido de la cafetería, Stiles puede distinguir su voz, aguda y cantarina, con perfecta claridad. Cuando desvía la vista de Scott y la mira directamente, sus ojos verdes brillan más de lo habitual, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa mientras se sienta a su lado. Su aroma le llega en pequeñas oleadas, envolviéndole en un cálido abrazo de vainilla. No puede evitar que se le acelere el pulso, el recuerdo de sus ya pasados sentimientos aún muy presente. Cuando contesta, está completamente seguro de que los nervios le han traicionado, haciendo que su voz suene demasiado aguda.

- Me los quitaron ayer.

Lydia bebe un sorbo de su botella de agua y alza las cejas, interrogante. El nudo en la garganta le impide hablar, su expresión de total devoción dándole un aspecto bastante penoso. Ella le sonríe, tranquilizadora, mientras coloca una de sus manos en la rodilla de Stiles.

- Bueno, ¿y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué si te duele mucho?

Stiles carraspea violentamente –intentando encontrar de nuevo su voz- mientras sacude la cabeza.

- No mucho, solo algunos latigazos de vez en cuando.

Stiles sabe, siente, que su amor le pertenece únicamente a Derek; y sabe también que nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Sin embargo, siempre habrá un lugar especial en su corazón para la magnífica Lydia, su amor platónico desde que era niño y ahora una de sus mejores amigas. La quiere mucho, desde luego, pero ya no de esa forma; ha superado esa etapa y se siente afortunado de tener su cariño y apoyo como amiga. Pero no puede evitar que ese aura de perfección que la envuelve le afecte notablemente, aturdiéndole y haciendo que pierda la mitad de sus facultades mentales. No se siente avergonzado de que le suceda, pues sabe que no es el único; porque cuando Lydia te sonríe, inevitablemente caes en su embrujo. Al sentir cómo se inclina sobre él, sabe que no trama nada bueno. Ella pasa su dedo índice por el puente de la nariz de Stiles y le sonríe inocentemente.

- Perfecto. Entonces ya puedes salir.

No sabe si es por la influencia de Lydia o porque ya se ha quedado definitiva y totalmente tonto, pero no entiende nada.

- ¿Salir?

Cuando ve cómo le guiña un ojo a Scott sin ningún reparo ni intención de ocultarlo, se da cuenta de que está perdido.

- Salir con nosotros, ya sabes, a un club.

No le da tiempo a preguntar por los integrantes del "nosotros", pues la respuesta se sienta en su mesa con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Jackson le da un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro a modo de saludo cuando pasa a su lado y le guiña un ojo a Danny mientras se sienta junto a Lydia. Danny coge la silla que hay junto a él y la acerca más; cuando se sienta, sus rodillas se rozan. Stiles no sabe de qué va todo esto, pero no le gusta nada.

- Que, Stilinski –empieza Jackson- , ¿preparado para esta noche?

- Creo que no.

Danny se incorpora de repente, fingiéndose ofendido, mientras coloca sin reparo alguno una mano en su hombro.

- ¿Cómo que no? –cuando le mira, Stiles siente que disminuye notablemente de tamaño, encogiéndose ante su sola presencia. Porque Danny tiene esas cosas, siempre está tan seguro de sí mismo que hace a los demás parecer inferiores. Stiles siempre ha pensado que, teniendo en cuenta que viven en un pueblo lleno de criaturas sobrenaturales, Danny tiene el poder de atraer a la gente. Su vibrante personalidad, su carácter abierto y desinhibido, quizá resulte un poco intimidante al principio, pero eso no parece importarle mucho a la gente, incluso se atrevería a decir que es lo que le hace tan atractivo. Porque Danny es como un imán, un campo de fuerza que te obliga a acercarte a él, a quedarte absolutamente prendado de él. Su presencia te envuelve, haciendo que toda tu atención se centre en él. Es completamente desgarrador, la forma que tiene de hacer que la gente le adore sin ningún esfuerzo-. Seguro que te lo pasarás bien.

Para evitar tener que decirles directamente que no quiere y romper sus ilusiones, Stiles opta por emplear la excusa más fácil, pero a la vez la que espera sea la más efectiva. Pone cara de niño bueno y se gira hacia Scott, buscando algo de apoyo.

- Aún estoy convaleciente.

- Mentira -la voz de Danny le pilla totalmente desprevenido, su cara de sorpresa debe de ser total a juzgar por la sonrisa de Lydia. Consciente de la influencia que ejerce sobre la gente, Danny carga más peso en su hombro y se acerca más a él. Nota su cálido aliento en la mejilla mientras le apunta con un dedo acusador; está seguro de que se ha sonrojado furiosamente ante su cercanía-. Scott nos ha dicho que estás en perfectas condiciones para salir un rato con tus amigos a pasarlo bien.

Stiles se gira de inmediato hacia Scott, fingiéndose ultrajado y endureciendo la expresión para dar más énfasis a su enfado.

- Serás traidor.

Su amigo se encoge de hombros, poniendo cara de pena.

- Lo siento, pero tenían un arma secreta.

La sonrisa triunfante de Allison –sentada junto a su novio- delata a su amigo. Cuando nota el tacto del dedo de Danny sobre la piel de su cuello, acariciándole casi imperceptiblemente para el resto, Stiles suspira. Cuanto antes acepte, antes se acabará esta tortura.

- De acuerdo, pero no me llevéis a ningún sitio raro.

Cuando una sonora carcajada general le perfora los tímpanos y ve a Danny sonreírle ampliamente, victorioso, sabe que la noche no va a acabar bien.

Cuando Stiles sale del coche, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, la sensación de que algo va a salir mal pesándole en el pecho como una losa. Al escuchar los pasos de Scott a su espalda, sacuda la cabeza para desterrar los malos pensamientos; cuando su amigo le pasa un brazo por los hombros, totalmente eufórico, se ve incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

* * *

- ¿Por qué estás tan callado?

- Recuérdame porqué dejé que me convencierais para esto.

- Venga, seguro que te lo vas a pasar genial –antes de que le de tiempo a contestar con su habitual sarcasmo, Scott le aprieta contra su cuerpo, sus labios rozándole la oreja. Cuando le habla, lo hace en un susurro, dejando claro que es confidencial-. Y sino, por lo menos finge durante un rato, ya sabes que lo hacen con buena intención.

Stiles sonríe ampliamente, la presencia de su amigo relajándole. Cuando le contesta, lo hace habiendo tomado la decisión de intentar olvidarse de sus problemas y pasar una noche agradable con sus amigos, sin compadecerse de sí mismo.

- Lo intentaré.

Scott le da un beso en la sien a modo de agradecimiento y se aleja segundos después para reunirse con el resto del grupo. No se le escapa la sonrisa cómplice que comparte con Danny cuando le saluda, ni el guiño que le dedica a Lydia; síntomas de que traman algo. Stiles mete las manos en los bolsillos y alza la vista. El lugar parece desierto, pero hasta su posición llegan los ecos de la música del local. Las luces verdes de neón iluminan la calle, el "Jungle" que describen clavándosele en la retina como un puñal frío y certero. Cuando Scott se gira hacia él, indicándole con un gesto que se acerque, Stiles resopla y comienza a caminar hacia el grupo, que le espera pacientemente junto a la entrada del club. Espera de todo corazón pasar una noche sin dramas sobrenaturales.

Stiles no sabe exactamente qué clase de local esperaba encontrarse, pero definitivamente este no estaba entre sus conjeturas. La música está demasiado alta, le taladra los oídos y le impide escuchar lo que sus amigos –un par de metros a su derecha- hablan. La bola de cristal que cuelga sobre sus cabezas refleja las luces de colores, iluminando la pista de baile donde numerosos cuerpos masculinos bailan al ritmo de la electrizante música, moviéndose, para su gusto, demasiado juntos. El aire es demasiado pesado, pastoso y el humo le irrita ojos. Hace tanto calor que la camiseta se le pega al cuerpo, el sudor perlando su piel y haciéndola brillar ligeramente. Bebe un largo sorbo de su copa, intentando que el frescor del líquido le relaje un poco. Lo cierto es que no está a gusto, la sensación de incomodidad aumentando exponencialmente cada vez que algún chico le mira fijamente, sus ojos taladrándole mientras le evalúa sin ningún reparo. Si pensaba que iba a ser una noche tranquila, ha subestimado a sus amigos.

Cuando nota una presencia a su espalda, no puede evitar que su cuerpo se tense de inmediato, alerta y preparado para salir corriendo si lo considera necesario. Una risita de sobras conocida hace que se relaje ligeramente, por lo menos no es ningún chico que quiera ligárselo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No.

Danny avanza un par de pasos y se coloca a su altura. Cuando le mira, divertido, Stiles contiene el aliento.

- Pesábamos que te iba a gustar.

- ¿A quién se le ha podido ocurrir que un bar gay me iba a gustar?

Stiles se gira hacia él, una sincera expresión de confusión en su rostro. Danny sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

- A mí –le coloca una mano en el hombro y bebe un sorbo de su copa. La expresión de fingida inocencia que se dibuja en su rostro a continuación, no hace más que irritar a Stiles-. Pensé que no querrías que las chicas se te tiraran encima.

- Muy gracioso.

Danny estalla en una sonora carcajada y se acerca más a él. Cuando le habla, Stiles tiene que agudizar bien el oído para poder escucharle bien entre el ruido ambiente.

- Entre tú y yo, estaba seguro de que encontrarías algo que hacer aquí.

Stiles se sonroja furiosamente. Definitivamente, tiene que aprender a cerrar la boca a tiempo. Opta por negarlo todo, antes muerto que confesarle su mayor secreto.

- No se a qué te refieres.

Danny sonríe y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, apretándole contra su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que Stiles está seguro de que le ha roto alguna costilla.

- A mí no me engañas, sé que te gustan los chicos -acerca sus labios a la oreja de Stiles, su aliento erizándole la piel-. Y las chicas. Las dos cosas.

La expresión de completo pánico de Stiles parece hacer mella en su amigo, que decide tener compasión y dejar de profundizar en el tema.

- Yo…

- Tranquilo, no pienso decir nada.

- No es eso –ahora es Danny el que muestra confusión-, no me importa que lo sepan. Así es como soy, y así espero que me acepten.

- ¿Entonces?

- Solo quiero que me digas cómo lo has adivinado. ¿Se me nota mucho?

- Soy gay, Stiles, sé reconocer a otro gay cuando lo veo. Y, teniendo en cuenta que estabas loco por Lydia hace no mucho tiempo, no es muy difícil llegar a esa conclusión.

- Ya veo.

Cuando Stiles desvía la mirada -algo incómodo por la cercanía del otro-, Danny le suelta y le mira fijamente, procupado.

- Scott dijo que te vendría bien salir, olvidarte de todo.

Stiles se gira hacia él, mortalmente serio. Cuando habla, su voz suena tan fría que está seguro de que ha hecho retroceder a Danny, intimidado ante la repentina dureza de su expresión.

- ¿Qué os ha contado?

- Solo que tenías un problema y que necesitabas relajarte un poco, sacártelo de la cabeza.

Stiles sonríe, relajándose al comprobar que su amigo no le ha traicionado.

- ¿Y se te ocurrió un bar gay?

- Bueno, pensé que no hay nada mejor para relajarse que ligar con algún chico guapo.

- No se por qué, pero me da la impresión de que eso es lo que querías hacer tú.

Danny estalla en una carcajada y le da un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

- Me has pillado.

Stiles sonríe ampliamente y bebe un nuevo sorbo de su copa. Es consciente de lo que la presencia de Danny le ha ayudado a relajarse completamente y a dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Ha de reconocer que es un buen amigo.

- Oye –empieza Danny-, ya que estamos aquí, podrías fingir que te lo estás pasando bien. Para que los demás no se sientan mal, y eso.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué vaya a restregarme con un desconocido?

- No es una mala idea –sonriendo, le señala a algún punto de la pista de baile que hay frente a ellos-. Por ejemplo, con ése.

Stiles sigue la dirección de su dedo y se encuentra con un par de ojos que le miran fijamente. Intimidado, retrocede un par de pasos.

- No creo que deba.

- Oh, vamos, deja de pensar tanto y actúa por instinto.

_El maldito instinto de un alfa egoísta es lo que me ha llevado hasta esta situación_. Armado de repentino valor –o resentimiento- alza de nuevo la vista y la clava en el par de ojos que aún siguen fijos en él. Ha de reconocer que es bastante guapo. Su pelo, negro como el azabache, resalta sobre toda la multitud, sus angulosas facciones invitándole a acercarse._ Basta ya de compadecerte de ti mismo, te toca disfrutar un poco_. Stiles suspira y empieza a caminar hacia el desconocido; tras abrirse paso entre tanto cuerpo sudoroso, logra llegar hasta su objetivo. Le recibe con una provocadora sonrisa, sus chispeantes ojos verdes brillando con intensidad. Cuando le habla, su voz es tan suave -como un ligero ronroneo- que le hace flotar.

- Soy Nathan.

El nudo que se le forma en la garganta es tan grande que le hace respirar a trompicones. Nathan le sonríe y Stiles siente que se marea. Porque la atracción que siente es tan fuerte, su cuerpo llamándole, invitándole a acercarse, que sabe que no podrá escapar. De todas formas, no es cómo si quisiera hacerlo.

- Stiles.

Cuando ríe, un par de hoyuelos se dibujan en sus mejillas, y Stiles parpadea para comprobar si es un sueño. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que otro hombre le atrajera, ni siquiera que le gustara lo más mínimo. Lo único que hacía durante todo el día era pensar en Derek, en lo mucho que le echaba de menos y en lo mucho que le odiaba a su vez. Pero ahora se da cuanta de que hay todo un mundo ahí fuera por descubrir, gente nueva que conocer. Gente que le atrae, concretamente un chico atractivo que le atrae y, más importante todavía, que se ha fijado en él. Se da cuenta de que puede disfrutar de la vida, de lo que ésta le ofrece sin tener que torturarse continuamente por el rechazo de Derek. Se da cuenta de que tiene dieciséis años y de que no hay nadie que se lo impida. Se da cuenta de que puede vivir.

* * *

Derek reconoce que seguirles hasta ese club no ha sido el plan más brillante que ha tenido, pero ha resultado uno de los más efectivos. Tras su último encuentro, la necesidad de volver a verle le pesaba en el pecho como una losa, oprimiéndole el corazón; el tacto de su piel atormentándole en sueños. Solo necesita verle, saciar su sed. Desde su posición junto a la pared, oculto entre la multitud y las sombras, puede verle reír, relajado, mientras habla con uno de sus amigos. Totalmente ajeno a su presencia. Ante el solo pensamiento de que pueda tocarle, rozarle entre la multitud, su corazón se acelera. Cuando su amigo señala hacia un punto de la pista de baile, apuntando a alguien en concreto, Derek siente que le falta el aire. El corazón le da un vuelvo mientras ve a Stiles empezar a caminar hacia el chico, una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Cuando Nathan coloca una mano en su cadera, un escalofrío le recorre entero. Él sonríe, tranquilizador, y se acerca más a su cuerpo; su aliento golpeándole en el rostro.

- Tranquilo, no voy a comerte.

Stiles ríe con suavidad. No está nervioso, no tiene miedo; solo está preocupado por no saber qué hacer. Nunca ha hecho esto, de modo que no sabe cómo actuar a continuación. Nathan parece entenderle, porque retrocede un poco, separándose ligeramente para darle espacio, para no agobiarle.

- No es que esté nervioso –aclara. Nathan parpadea unas cuantas veces, sorprendido, y aguarda a que Stiles continúe-. Es solo que nunca he hecho esto. No se cómo va.

Nathan sonríe de nuevo. Stiles está empezando a pensar que esos hoyuelos deberían estar prohibidos; le dan un aire aniñado, dulce, que hace que se derrita. Sus ojos, por el contrario, le miran intensamente, la pupila dilatada; no hay nada de dulzura en ellos, si no un toque provocador que le atrae como un imán. Cuando le habla, Stiles está totalmente atrapado en sus redes. Su inicial caballerosidad, es mucho más de lo que esperada.

- Si quieres –acorta la distancia entre ellos, pegándose a su cuerpo y colocando ambas manos en su cadera. Su sonrisa, retadora, le invita a jugar sin ningún pudor-, yo puedo enseñarte.

Cuando su pecho choca contra el suyo, sus labios acercándose peligrosamente, Stiles siente vértigo. Traga saliva y cierra los ojos, esperando lo inevitable. Al sentir los labios del otro en su mejilla, abre los ojos de golpe, sorprendido. Nathan le sonríe y le mira tras sus largas pestañas.

- No quiero asustarte.

Es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa por sus sentimientos, por su bienestar. Quiere ir despacio para no asustarle. De pronto, Stiles siente miedo; porque todo es demasiado perfecto y en su vida nada es perfecto. Siente que todo es demasiado intenso, que este chico tiene algo que no sabría describir con palabras pero que le atrae de una manera que duele. Entre toda esa gente y envueltos por la estridente música, Stiles siente que están solo ellos dos; siente sus brazos fuertes entorno a su cintura, sujetándole, y no le importa nada más. Solo quiere más, todo lo que él pueda darle. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Stiles alza las manos y las posa sobre el pecho de Nathan. La fina tela de su camiseta le permite notar los latidos de su corazón, totalmente desbocado y bombeando a toda velocidad; Stiles se sorprende al saberse el causante, pero amplía la sonrisa.

- Asústame todo lo que quieras.

* * *

Si Derek pensaba que lo peor que podría pasarle era ver a Stiles acercarse a otro chico -sonriendo para más inri-, se equivocaba por completo. Hay algo mucho peor que eso, y es verle coquetear con él. Ver cómo sonríe cuando el chico le rodea con los brazos, disfrutando del contacto del otro, es como una puñalada directa al corazón, fría y certera y que le hiela la sangre en las venas. La sorpresa da paso a la rabia; su corazón acelerándose tanto que está punto de salírsele del pecho, los puños tan apretados que está seguro de que se ha clavado las uñas y está sangrando, los ojos rojos como el atardecer y fieros como el lobo que lleva dentro y quiere liberarse. La rabia da paso al miedo. Es un cambio radical que hace que se le agarroten los músculos y le duela todo el cuerpo. Porque es un miedo tan intenso que duele en lo más profundo del alma. Hasta ahora solo lo había pensado y sabía que cabía la posibilidad, pero no esperaba que fuera a suceder nunca. Derek tiene miedo de que Stiles encuentre a otro hombre que le de lo que necesita, que le quiera sin ataduras y lo de todo por él. Y eso parece ser exactamente lo que está pasando.

* * *

Stiles no sabe bailar. Es una de esas cosas que nunca jamás habría pensado que haría bien. Lo cierto, es que con lo largo de su cuerpo, siempre ha tenido problemas con la coordinación. Pero ahora, viendo a Nathan moverse tan provocadoramente al ritmo de la música, Stiles se plantea lo equivocado que estaba cuando le dijo a su padre que no saber bailar no era un problema para ligar. _Genial_. El otro le mira, sonriendo ampliamente, y se acerca más, sus labios rozándole la oreja.

- Solo tienes que dejarte llevar.

_Como si fuera tan sencillo_. Tras un breve periodo en el que Stiles intenta hacerle caso y decide empezar a moverse, Nathan parece compadecerse de él y se detiene, volviendo a rodearle con los brazos.

- Ya tendremos tiempo de que te enseñe.

Sus palabras le arrancan una sonrisa. A Nathan no parece importarle su opinión al respecto, simplemente da por hecho que seguirán viéndose después de esa noche. Y Stiles no piensa romper sus ilusiones. De hecho, él mismo está empezando a hacerse ilusiones. Porque es tan absolutamente encantador, tan absolutamente guapo y sabe bailar tan absolutamente bien, que Stiles empieza a asustarse de la intensidad de sus propios pensamientos. Que un chico tan atractivo como Nathan se haya fijado en él es un misterio aún por resolver, pero no piensa quejarse. Se siente en las nubes, relajado y podría decirse incluso que hasta feliz. El recuerdo de Derek no ha cruzado su mente en ningún momento desde que se acercó a Nathan, y no podría sentirse mejor. Stiles ha de reconocer que está llegando a un nivel de excitación demasiado alto para su propia salud mental; no esperaba que alguien que no fuera Derek pudiera hacerle sentir tanto. Pero prefiere dejar de pensar en ello, solo quiere disfrutar del momento, vivirlo intensamente.

Cuando Nathan se inclina sobre él y le da un suave beso en la nariz, Stiles siente que le tiemblan las rodillas, que si no fuera por los fuertes brazos del otro en torno a su cintura, le fallarían las piernas y caería al suelo. No le basta con que le abrace, quiere más. Y lo quiere ahora. Necesita más. Con una sonrisa retadora, Stiles desata la tormenta.

- Enséñame ahora.

Espoleado por sus palabras, Nathan se pega completamente a él; sus cuerpos rozándose sin ningún reparo. Stiles sonríe y se muerde el labio, intentando provocarle. Cuando Nathan cuela las manos bajo su camiseta, sus largos dedos acariciándole la espalda y erizándole la piel, Stiles sabe que no habrá forma de parar. De todas formas, no quiere. Stiles se inclina y posa sus labios en el cuello de Nathan, el cual no puede reprimir un gemido. Envalentonado y totalmente desinhibido ya, Stiles besa, lame y muerde suavemente la piel de su cuello, haciendo que el otro gruña, las mandíbulas apretadas para contener un grito. De pronto, Nathan le aparta y calva sus ojos en los de Stiles, la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios dejando claras sus intenciones.

- Voy a besarte.

Stiles le devuelve la mirada, seguro de sí mismo y de lo que quiere que le haga.

- No si yo lo hago antes.

Chocan con la fuerza de un tornado, sus lenguas buscándose la una a la otra con la desesperación de quiénes llevan conteniéndose años. La dulce fricción de sus caderas hace que Stiles gruña en el beso, haciendo que el otro aumente el ritmo mientras se separa, mordiéndole el labio. Stiles se pasa la lengua por los labios y le mira directamente, invitándole claramente a atacar de nuevo. Nathan le invade con renovadas fuerzas -los labios rojos e hinchados-, explorando hasta el último rincón de la boca de Stiles. El roce de su lengua le manda pequeñas descargas de energía que le erizan la piel, haciéndole estremecer y querer más. Incapaz de contenerse ni un segundo más, Stiles desliza la mano por su espalda; al llegar al borde de la camiseta, la levanta ligeramente –lo suficiente para que pueda colar su mano- y le acaricia suavemente, rozando la cinturilla del pantalón. Nathan gime en el beso y Stiles decide que ha llegado el momento de que él corresponda a sus atenciones. Con infinito cuidado, cuela sus largos dedos en el pantalón, acariciando suavemente la parte superior de una de sus nalgas. Nathan se separa de sus labios de repente y echa con violencia la cabeza hacia atrás, un gemido atascado en la garganta. Cuando le mira -los ojos verdes brillando intensamente-, se muerde el labio para reprimir un nuevo grito. Se miran fijamente, la promesa de lo que se van a hacer el uno al otro escrita en sus ojos.

* * *

Cuando Derek ve cómo sus labios se juntan, la barrera se rompe por completo y algo se desata dentro de él. El lobo toma el control, la irá desatándose en su interior como un río embravecido. Sus ojos rojos se clavan en el objetivo, los colmillos afilados creciendo de tamaño mientras se prepara para atacar. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de pensarlo, el impulso del lobo decide por él y empieza a correr. Se deshace de los que se cruzan en su camino con facilidad y, cuando llega hasta ellos, su feroz rugido hace que ambos le miren. La expresión de pánico del chico no le detiene; se lanza sobre él como el lobo que es, atrapando a la presa de un simple movimiento. Descarga sobre él toda su rabia acumulada, la necesidad de que el punzante dolor que siente en el pecho desaparezca, actuando por él. Cuando siente una mano firme en su hombro, algo le empuja a volver a encerrar al lobo en la jaula. Se detiene de repente, recobrando el control de su propio cuerpo y la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. El cuerpo del chico yace en el suelo, su rostro lleno de golpes y magulladuras, el color rojo intenso de la sangre clavándosele en la retina. Cuando desvía la vista y le mira a él, sabe que, ahora sí, le ha perdido para siempre. Su expresión de verdadero terror le para el corazón, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le dejan claro que no hay vuelta atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

El pitido de la máquina le taladra los tímpanos, aturdiéndole y haciendo que se maree ligeramente. La habitación es cálida, pero no puede evitar que un escalofrío le recorra entero, haciendo que se le erice la piel. Con decisión, avanza un par de pasos para colocarse junto a la cama que preside la estancia. No hace mucho tiempo, él mismo estaba postrado en una de ellas; la cicatriz mandándole pequeñas descargas de energía, su cerebro dando forma a imágenes borrosas que preferiría olvidar para que dejaran de atormentarle en sueños. Cuando alza la vista del suelo y le mira, nota cómo su corazón se detiene en seco ante la imagen, sus ojos nublándose de repente. El aire es demasiado pesado, ácido, y le irrita la garganta. Cuando suspira, puede sentir cómo coloniza sus pulmones, arrastrándole a un abismo de oscuridad. Nota un fuerte escozor en el pecho, la culpabilidad oprimiéndole el corazón y cubriendo sus ojos. Su cuerpo yace inmóvil sobre la cama, las sábanas cubriéndole hasta el pecho, el cual se mueve lenta y monótonamente, un ascenso y descenso casi imperceptible que sólo hace aumentar la oscuridad que empieza a envolverle. Tarda unos segundos en encontrar el valor suficiente, pero finalmente se decide en un impulso, y alza la vista. Su rostro está pálido, los moretones y magulladuras dándole un aspecto inerte que se le clava en lo más profundo del alma. Alarga un brazo y pasa suavemente las yemas de los dedos por la superficie de una de las heridas, la culpabilidad aumentando en oleadas que le hacen respirar entrecortadamente. A continuación, desliza el dedo índice desde la angulosa línea de la mandíbula hasta la clavícula. Justo como recordaba, la piel es suave, pero está fría como el hielo y hace que le recorra un nuevo escalofrío. A pesar de su estado, Stiles siente que la atracción sigue ahí, que la energía que le impulsa hacia él sigue intacta. No puede reprimir una sonrisa. Al recordar el sabor de sus labios, el tacto de su piel, sus ojos se empañan de inmediato, las lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse. Necesita decirlo, liberarse de ese dolor que le atenaza el corazón y le atormenta a todas horas. Sabe que todo ha sido culpa suya, y siente en lo más profundo de su alma, que necesita hacérselo saber. Con infinito cuidado, se inclina sobre la cama.

- Perdóname –su voz suena demasiado aguda, el nudo en la garganta le corta la respiración. Es consciente de que está llorando cuando siente la humedad de una fina lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla-. Todo ha sido culpa mía, lo siento de veras. Por favor, Nathan, perdóname.

Cierra los ojos y siente cómo las lágrimas se desbordan, resbalando por su rostro. Cuando, con mucho cuidado, posa los labios en la mejilla de Nathan en un suave beso, las lágrimas humedecen su fina piel. Se queda quieto durante unos segundos, disfrutando del contacto. Cuando el dolor es demasiado intenso y siente que le perfora el corazón, ahoga un grito contra su piel. Se incorpora lentamente, el corazón martilleando tan desesperado contra su pecho que duele en lo más profundo del alma. Cuando abre de nuevo los ojos, la imagen le golpea de lleno y tiene que morderse los labios para reprimir un sollozo. Siente la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo, de calmar sus ansias. Alarga un brazo y aparta con suavidad la tela del camisón, dejando al descubierto parte del pecho. Con cuidado, desliza los dedos por su esternón, desviándose hasta llegar al lugar donde siente su corazón latir. Posa la mano abierta sobre su piel y cierra los ojos; sus latidos son fuertes, pero demasiado lentos. Con un ligero suspiro y tras una última caricia, retira la mano. A continuación, se inclina de nuevo y deja un suave beso en su clavícula. Vuelve a colocarle el camisón y se incorpora, alzando la vista. A modo de despedida, besa sus propios dedos para después posarlos con suavidad en los pálidos labios de Nathan; no puede evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de sus besos. Antes de que el pensamiento de poder quedarse a pasar la noche con él, velando su sueño, cruce su mente, decide girar sobre sus talones y abrir la puerta de la habitación. Mirándole por última vez antes de irse, Stiles siente que el escozor en el pecho ha remitido ligeramente, aunque la sombra todavía cubre sus ojos. Con una última sonrisa y un beso al aire, cierra la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Cuando abre la puerta de su casa, le recibe la habitual sensación de calidez que siente cada vez que entra en ella. Un sentimiento de armonía se extiende por su pecho a la vez que suspira, el calor de la estancia reconfortándole de cierta manera, haciéndole sentir seguro y en paz. El frescor de la noche contrasta con la alta temperatura que reina en el ambiente, y siente que empieza a sofocarse. Se quita la chaqueta y avanza un par de metros, estirando el cuello para buscar a su padre. Lo encuentra en la cocina, ataviado con el delantal y leyendo un libro de recetas. Stiles sonríe y entra.

- Que –comienza; un tono de burla en su voz-, ¿planeando envenenarme?

El Sheriff alza la vista, sorprendido, y sonríe mientras deja el libro en la encimera.

- No te he escuchado entrar –dice simplemente, obviando la ya más que común broma. Abre un cajón y saca de él un cucharón de madera- ¿Qué tal, hijo?

- Bien. Sus padres me han dejado verlo.

Su padre debe de notar el drástico cambio en su voz, pues alza de nuevo la vista y le mira fijamente; un velo de tranquilidad cubriendo sus ojos, intentando infundirle ánimo.

- ¿Y cómo está?

Antes de contestar, siente cómo su corazón se acelera, la vena del cuello palpitándole violentamente. Una incómoda sensación de agobio recorriéndole.

- El médico ha dicho que sólo hay daños superficiales, que se recuperará pronto.

Leyendo en él como en un libro abierto y de sobras conocido, la expresión de su padre cambia por completo, dando paso a la comprensión. Rodea la encimera y se coloca frente a él. Stiles está seguro de que se ha dado cuenta del brillo de sus ojos, de que está al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Pero…?

- Pero –acepta Stiles-, yo sólo veo que su cara está desfigurada a causa de los golpes. Y eso me duele.

Antes de que le de tiempo a decir algo más, su padre acorta la distancia que los separa y le abraza. Sus brazos son firmes y le aprietan con fuerza, el mensaje de que siempre va a tener su apoyo incondicional implícito en el suave beso que deposita en su sien. Stiles contiene un sollozo contra la piel cálida de su cuello mientras le aprieta con todas sus fuerzas. Su calor, su apoyo y su patente amor le reconfortan, aliviando ligeramente el escozor que siente en el pecho.

- Ya dejará de doler.

Stiles se separa violentamente, pasándose el dorso de la mano por el enrojecido rostro para eliminar la humedad de las lágrimas. Cuando clava sus ojos en él, sintiéndose ofendido, su expresión se ha endurecido, las mandíbulas apretadas y los puños cerrados dejando claro que le ha hecho daño.

- No puedes asegurarlo -puede ver cómo el miedo se asienta en el rostro de su padre cuando lo dice. Ha sonado demasiado seco, demasiado agresivo, y en el fondo sabe que no lo ha dicho con mala intención, que solo quería consolarle. Relaja la expresión y continúa; la necesidad de arreglarlo tomando el control- No puedes porque lo que le ha pasado ha sido culpa mía.

- Stiles, hijo, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a ese chico.

- Papá, créeme, ha sido culpa mía.

Se le quiebra la voz cuando lo dice, el dolor en el corazón aumentando con cada latido. Su padre se acerca y le coloca una mano en el hombro.

- Si te culpas, nunca dejará de doler.

Alza la vista de repente, mirándole con la humedad de nuevo en sus ojos.

- No lo entiendes. Estaba conmigo cuando le atacó, fue mi culpa.

- Pero tú no conocías al agresor.

Gira la cabeza con violencia, intentando borrar de su memoria la imagen de un Derek ensangrentado y terriblemente culpable. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, cediendo al impulso.

- Estábamos bailando.

- ¿En la calle? Es un sitio bastante raro par…

- No, papá –le interrumpe-, estábamos en un club.

A pesar de la evidente sorpresa, su padre se mantiene en el sitio, dispuesto a tranquilizare cueste lo que cueste.

- Bueno, no hay nada de malo en salir con los amigos, ¿no?

Stiles traga saliva, el nudo en la garganta tan grande que le hace hablar con dificultad. La cabeza le da vueltas y nota que le tiemblan las rodillas. Antes de caer redondo al suelo, decide sentarse en el sofá. El Sheriff le imita, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para que tenga un punto de apoyo.

- Estábamos los dos solos cuando sucedió. Estábamos… besándonos.

Su padre parece no inmutarse ante la revelación, simplemente le aprieta más contra su cuerpo. Cuando le habla, lo hace con una sorprendente sonrisa en los labios.

- No es nada que yo no supiera, hijo.

Stiles parpadea unas cuantas veces, la impresión le ha dejado un poco aturdido y necesita recuperarse. Suspira profundo un par de veces para reunir el valor suficiente, y se gira hacia él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Parece no importarte mucho el hecho de que me estuviera besando con un chico –traga saliva para aclararse la voz-. Con un chico, recalco por si no me habías escuchado bien.

El Sheriff sonríe con tranquilidad, un brillo especial cubriendo sus ojos.

- Soy tu padre, hay cosas de las que me doy cuenta sin necesidad de preguntarte.

- Pero… -la confusión se dibuja en su rostro. Son demasiadas cosas, y puede notar cómo le palpitan las sienes-, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Su padre parece repentinamente ofendido, como si hubiera dudado de su lealtad. Lo cierto es que, parándose a analizarlo fríamente, lo ha hecho.

- ¿Problema? ¿Con que seas bisexual?

La nueva revelación le pilla con la guardia baja, golpeándole de lleno y dejándole inmóvil en el sitio.

- Dos a cero, papá, dame un descanso, ¿de acuerdo?

El Sheriff se inclina sobre él y le da un suave beso en la mejilla.

- No me importa en absoluto –aclara-. Eres mi hijo y te querré y aceptaré tal y como seas.

Stiles sonríe. Siempre han sabido como entenderse el uno al otro, como saber lo que necesita el otro sin la necesidad de hablarlo o pedirlo. Es una de esas cualidades paterno filiales que comparten y que hace que estén tan unidos. Stiles sabe que no hay nada que no puedan superar, mientras permanezcan siempre juntos.

- Bueno –comienza el Sheriff- ¿por qué decías que era tu culpa, entonces?

Stiles parece salir de golpe de un profundo trance y la pregunta le pilla desprevenido. Cuando consigue recuperarse, toma aire y lo suelta de golpe. Cuanto antes se lo diga, antes se liberará de la tenaza que le oprime el corazón. Porque Stiles no quiere tener secretos con su padre; es lo que más quiere en el mundo y no se merece que le oculte cosas.

- Parece ser, que a alguien no le sentó muy bien vernos a los dos juntos.

Espera de todo corazón que su padre lo entienda a la primera y evite hacerle más preguntas sobre eso. Pero, desde luego, entre todas las preguntas que esperaba que le hiera, para ésa en concreto no estaba preparado.

- ¿Tienes novio?

- ¿Qué?

La expresión de su rostro debe de ser bastante cómica, pues a su padre casi se le escapa una risita.

- Te pregunto, de padre a hijo, que si tienes novio. O novia, lo que tú prefieras.

- No tengo.

Al decirlo, está seguro de que su voz ha sonado demasiado aguda, resultado del pánico que empieza a sentir. Cuando ve a su padre sonreírle de medio lado, sabe que el golpe va a ser fuerte.

- Yo solo espero que toméis precauciones, ya sabes, que os cuidéis.

- ¡Papá!

Ver como se ríe mientras lo dice, divertido, solo hace que Stiles desee con todas sus fuerzas que se lo trague la tierra antes de que siga con el juego; pero sentir cómo se sonroja es lo peor de toda esta estrambótica situación. La vergüenza hace que coloque ambas manos sobre su rostro, ocultando el tono rosado de sus mejillas y sus ojos desorbitados por la impresión.

- No es para tanto, sólo me preocupo de que no cojas nada raro.

- ¡Papá, por favor!

Alzando ambas manos en son de paz, su padre suelta una última carcajada.

- De acuerdo, no te torturo más. Pero sólo te pido que no lo hagáis mientras yo estoy en casa.

El grito de horror que suelta Stiles hace que su padre sonría de nuevo. El Sheriff se acerca a él, pues se había ido alejando hasta acabar en la otra parte del sofá debido a la vergüenza. Le coloca una mano en la rodilla y se pone serio de repente. Está claro que las bromas se han acabado, que su padre no ha olvidado la expresión de culpabilidad antes mostrada, que se ha dado cuenta de que la sombra del profundo dolor que siente aún sigue ahí, cubriendo sus ojos y oscureciéndolos.

- Hijo –empieza-, me gustaría que me contaras qué pasó exactamente.

Stiles endurece la expresión y se tensa de inmediato. Se humedece los labios y toma aire. Se lo va a contar, por supuesto, pero va a guardar en secreto la identidad del agresor. A pesar de lo horrible de su acto, Stiles no quiere que le pase nada.

- Nos encontrábamos en la pista de baile cuando pasó. Nosotros estábamos en nuestra burbuja de intimidad, sin prestar a tención a lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor –a medida que habla, las imágenes aparecen ante él, borrosas y oscuras. Los ojos se le humedecen de nuevo, el recuerdo demasiado presente aún, el corazón empezando a martillearle violentamente-. De pronto, escuchamos un grito, como un gruñido, y ese tío se nos echó encima. Atrapó a Nathan en un solo movimiento y empezó a… Empezó a…

- Es mejor decirlo. Cuando lo hagas, te sentirás mejor.

Mientras hablaba, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Stiles, infundiéndole fuerza para continuar con el relato. Stiles se gira hacia él y oculta su rostro contra el cuello de su padre; a duras penas contiene un sollozo.

- Empezó a pegarle.

Con infinito cuidado, su padre le acaricia la mejilla. Cuando le habla, su voz es suave, apenas un susurro que le eriza la piel.

- ¿Por qué paró?

- No lo sé –miente-, de pronto se detuvo de golpe y salió corriendo. Supongo que es porque se dio cuenta de la salvajada que estaba haciendo.

Al decirlo, se le revuelven las tripas. _Salvajada. Salvaje. Pensaba que era diferente, pero Derek ha resultado ser un animal salvaje, indomable._

- ¿Le viste la cara?

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Stiles contiene un gruñido para evitar que le delate. Reúne la poca voz que le queda y toma aire, esperando sonar todo lo neutro que pueda.

- No le vi –miente de nuevo; la imagen del rostro desencajado y ensangrentado de Derek apareciendo de nuevo ante sus ojos. Se da cuenta de que está llorando cuando siente la humedad en sus mejillas-. Estaba oscuro, y ni siquiera se giró hacia mí. De todas formas, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no creo que lo hubiera _visto_, porque estaba demasiado horrorizado. Lo siento de veras, papá.

- No pasa nada, hijo, no necesitas disculparte.

El Sheriff le aprieta más contra su cuerpo, la necesidad de protegerle implícita en sus movimientos contenidos. Con una sutil caricia, su padre recoge la lágrima que se desliza rauda por una de sus mejillas. A continuación, le da un suave beso en la sien.

- No llores, por favor, no ha sido culpa tuya.

- Papá, fue horrible. Cada vez que me acuerdo no hago más que ver su cuerpo en el suelo, inmóvil y ensangrentado…

- No te tortures más, deja de culparte.

Con un profundo gemido de dolor, Stiles se cuelga del cuello de su padre, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.

- Abrázame, papá, por favor. Lo necesito.

El Sheriff reacciona al instante, rodeándole son sus fuertes brazos. Cuando le siente sollozar y convulsionarse contra él violentamente, no puede evitar apretarle más contra su cuerpo, la necesidad de proteger, de cuidar y consolar a su hijo tan grande que siente el dolor de Stiles como si fuera suyo.

- Stiles, hijo, nunca olvides que te quiero. Te quiero más que a mi propia vida.

Stiles deja un suave beso sobre la delicada piel del cuello de su padre como profundo agradecimiento y se pega más a él. No podría expresar con palabras lo que siente hacia ese hombre que le ha criado y querido incondicionalmente. Le ha dado más de lo que alguien podría necesitar.

- Yo también te quiero, papá. Con toda mi alma.

* * *

Parado frente al espejo de su habitación, Stiles sólo puede arrugar la frente y gruñir bajo, claramente disgustado ante el reflejo que proyecta el objeto ante sus ojos. Es consciente de que no es un chico especialmente atractivo ni guapo; es uno más, un chico del montón en el que nadie que merezca la pena se fijaría. Cuando se levanta ligeramente la manga de la camiseta, dejando al descubierto la muñeca, no puede reprimir un suspiro. Su piel es demasiado pálida, una fina capa traslúcida sobre la que resalta el color azulado de las venas y que le da un aspecto ligeramente febril. Con infinito cuidado para que el costado no vuelva a avisarle con un nuevo latigazo de dolor, se quita la camiseta, dejándola caer sobre la cama para luego girarse hacia el espejo de nuevo. Su cuerpo, delgado y huesudo, no invita mucho a la lujuria; parece tan frágil que sin duda cualquiera que lo viera así tendría miedo de que pudiera romperse en cualquier momento. Con suavidad, desliza los dedos por el hueso de la cadera, para su gusto demasiado marcado sobre la piel y puntiagudo. Poniéndose de perfil para poder verlo mejor, y desplazando los dedos en un movimiento ascendente, termina posándolos sobre la cicatriz de su costado. Con infinito cuidado y apretando las mandíbulas para aguantar mejor el dolor, acaricia lentamente la fina línea blanca. La calidez de su piel contrasta con lo frías que tiene las manos, y es una sensación extraña que le recorre entero y le eriza la piel. Definitivamente, Scott está totalmente loco, a nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría alguien cómo él. Aunque a Nathan parecía gustarle de verdad. Deja caer la mano con pesadez y sacude la cabeza para intentar dejar la mente en blanco mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza. Cuando escucha un fuerte golpe a su espalda, su cuerpo entero se tensa, alerta. Abre lo ojos y se gira lentamente. Le recibe un par de ojos de sobras conocido, la inmensidad del océano que se esconde tras ellos tan grande que Stiles tiene que retroceder un par de pasos para no ahogarse en él. Su expresión es neutra, pero puede ver como tensa ligeramente los labios; casi podría jurar que está nervioso. Cuando avanza un par de pasos, la luz le ilumina de lleno, resaltando inevitablemente las profundas manchas azules que hay bajo sus ojos. Está pálido y descuidado, como si no hubiera dormido nada. Tiene un aspecto horrible, y Stiles no puede evitar sentir compasión por él. De pronto, los ojos verdes de Nathan aparecen ante él, la sangre cubriendo so rostro magullado. Sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia y endureciendo su expresión, se decide a hablar.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Es consciente de que su voz suena áspera, seca. No le importa, está dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para echarle. Cuando le ve sonreír de medio lado, puede sentir su corazón acelerándose inevitablemente. Le odia, pero sobre todo, odia lo que le hace sentir.

- La ventana estaba abierta.

En cuanto las palabras salen de sus labios, la imagen de aquella noche se abre paso ente sus ojos. No puede evitar verse a sí mismo, la expresión de total devoción instalándose en su rostro al despertarse, el tacto de su piel, la agradable sensación de sentir su cuerpo caliente junto al suyo, su respiración envolviéndole y haciéndole flotar. Aquella noche fue el inicio de todo y, pese al ferviente deseo de que no fuera así, Stiles tiene la sensación de que todavía no ha acabado. Premeditadamente, las mismas palabras de aquella noche salen de sus labios.

- No era una invitación.

Derek sonríe y se acerca más, acortando la distancia demasiado. Stiles, temeroso de su precario autocontrol, retrocede hasta chocar con la pared. El alfa sonríe de nuevo y se detiene. Stiles se sorprende, parece demasiado decidido a controlarse, a no acercarse más de lo que él le permita, a complacerle. Para levantar una barrera más entre ambos, se cruza de brazos; pero a Derek no parece importarle su rechazo. Se gira y cierra la ventana. Cuando le habla, puede ver su reflejo en la ventana, las manos temblorosas y las mandíbulas apretadas.

- Aquella noche, me di cuenta de todo, de que te gustaba –le ve cerrar los ojos y suspirar y Stiles siente que se derrite-. Al principio pensé que simplemente era un capricho, el típico amor platónico de adolescente.

- Cuando te conocí ya tenía un amor platónico. Y no eras tú.

Derek encaja el golpe sin inmutarse, sin cambiar un ápice la expresión. Se gira von violencia y clava los ojos en él, tan profundos y fieros como siempre. El oleaje del océano empieza a crecer en intensidad y Stiles traga saliva, empezando a sentirse intimidado.

- ¿Crees que aquella noche no te escuché?

- ¿Qué me escuchaste?

- Cuando dormías –Stiles palidece de repente, la cabeza empezando a darle vueltas-. Hablabas en sueños, gritabas en sueños más bien, y me despertaste. Estabas tan profundamente dormido que no te diste cuenta, evidentemente, pero yo sí. Verte tan relajado, en paz, mientras susurrabas mi nombre y sonreías ligeramente fue como recibir un golpe.

- Ah, genial. Yo soñaba contigo y tú te reías de mí.

- No es eso –le corta con rapidez, antes de que empiece a divagar sin rumbo-. Me sorprendió el hecho de que pensaras en mí de esa forma.

- ¿En serio? Derek, ¿te has visto?

Le ve sonreír de lado, los colmillos brillantes. Siente que le tiemblan las rodillas y necesita pegarse más a la pared para no caer.

- No, pero te he visto a ti.

De repente, Stiles repara en la presencia de su camiseta sobre la cama y se siente desnudo. Los ojos de Derek le recorren entero, analizando cada detalle de él sin ningún pudor. La piel se le eriza al instante, el escrutinio tan intenso que siente que se le va a salir el corazón del pecho. Cuando ve como se detiene en un punto fijo, las pupilas dilatándose, Stiles sabe que la ha encontrado. La cicatriz. Una fina línea blanca le recorre el costado, marcándole. Derek aprieta las mandíbulas con fuerza y sacude la cabeza.

- Necesito… -con decisión, atraviesa la barrera que los separa y se coloca frente a él, su rostro a escasos centímetros. Stiles recita mentalmente las tablas de multiplicar y traga saliva, intentando mantenerse impasible ante la cercanía de su cuerpo, el calor que desprende embotándole los sentidos-. Por favor, necesito…

Stiles no entiende a qué se refiere, pero antes de que le de tiempo a preguntar o a negarse, Derek le saca de toda duda. Con infinito cuidado, desliza suavemente los dedos por su cicatriz. La piel de sus manos es dura, áspera, pero Stiles siente que se derrite ante la caricia, perdiéndose en un océano de sensaciones que empezaba a echar de menos. Cuando alza la vista, puede verle apretar las mandíbulas, la necesidad de controlarse y contenerse implícita en sus movimientos contenidos. Derek clava sus profundos ojos azules en los suyos y le sonríe dulcemente.

- Habría preferido ser yo quien te marcara.

Stiles sonríe tontamente, el embrujo de sus ojos tan fuerte que no puede resistirse. De repente, el azul se torna verde, y es como un puñal directo al corazón. _¿Qué estás haciendo, Stiles? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que ha hecho?_ La sangre se le hiela en las venas, agarrotándole los músculos, y siente que le falta el aire. Coloca las manos planas sobre el pecho de Derek y le empuja hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

- Aléjate –sus ojos se oscurecen, la expresión de su rostro endureciéndose deliberadamente-. No me toques.

La confusión parece instalarse en el rostro de Derek, pero es sólo un segundo antes de que su expresión vuelva a ser neutro. Stiles se libera de la asfixiante presencia de su cuerpo y se acerca a la cama, poniéndose la camiseta después. Un latigazo de dolor le azota sin aviso, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga en la cama. La expresión de horror de Derek aparece ante sus ojos cuando se incorpora, sentándose.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Es evidente que no.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para que deje de doler?

Consciente de la profundidad de la pregunta, de su trasfondo y doble sentido, Stiles busca una respuesta que le duela tanto como le duele a él su repentina preocupación por él.

- Irte –ver como sus ojos se oscurecen mientras lo dice, como se encoje ligeramente, sólo hace que Stiles quiera agravar la herida-. Irte y no volver más.

Derek se pone en pie, la mortal seriedad de su expresión reconfortando a un victorioso Stiles. Cuando habla, su voz es apenas un susurro, sus ojos perdidos en el infinito.

- Lo siento, pero no pienso irme –como sacado de un profundo trance, desvía la mirada y la clava en él. Sus ojos brillan como nunca, azules y húmedos-. No pienso irme nunca, Stiles, jamás voy a dejarte solo.

- A lo mejor, es así como quiero estar. Solo.

- La soledad es la muerte en vida, Stiles. Nadie quiere eso.

- Eso podrías haberlo pensado antes de empezar con todo esto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no desde el principio? Me habrías ahorrado mucho sufrimiento.

La expresión de Derek se relaja, las pupilas dilatándose mientras se sienta de nuevo a su lado.

- Lo se, y lo siento. Pero debes comprender que para mí fue muy duro darme cuenta de que había alguien que me quería. Que me quería por cómo era, no por lo que era.

La dulzura de sus palabras le provoca un nudo en la garganta. Nota como se le humedecen los ojos de repente, el corazón palpitándole violentamente.

- Te habría dado cualquier cosa, todo lo que me pidieras. Me habría entregado a ti. Y tú te aprovechaste de eso.

- Aquella noche, mientras dormías, no pude evitar pensar en ti de esa forma. Por primera vez te mire y te _vi_. Ya no me parecías un crío asustado e intimidado por la inmensidad de la situación, si no un hombre valiente y decidido a salir adelante. Algo en mí cambió cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentías.

El sonido de su voz le llega desde la lejanía, como un ligero eco que a pesar de su debilidad le taladra los oídos. Parpadea repetidas veces para alejar las lágrimas; no está dispuesto a mostrarle su dolor más profundo, le herida que todavía no ha sanado por completo. Cuando le mira, el océano embravecido de sus ojos ya no le intimida. El incesante dolor que le palpita en el pecho le infunde fuerzas para seguir, para no ceder.

- Pero a pesar de eso me utilizaste.

- Me atraías, Stiles, y como no estaba preparado para reconocer mis propios sentimientos, los enterré bajo una capa de deseo y necesidad. Pensaba que tus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes, que sería un simple juego, y cuando todo se me escapó de las manos y perdí el control de la situación, no pude evitar hacerte daño.

Stiles no le escucha. Los recuerdos le golpean de lleno, nublándole la vista y haciendo que se maree ligeramente, las sienes palpitándole violentamente. Nunca antes se había parado a pensar en lo que habría pasado si no hubiera cortado la situación antes y se hubiera dejado llevar por el instinto y las ganas. Habría cedido a sus continuas insinuaciones y se habría entregado a él, al hombre al que amaba, sin miramientos ni dudas. Se habría acostado con él si se lo hubiera pedido, porque pensaba que él sentía lo mismo. Y a Derek no parece importarle el hecho de que hubiera estado a punto de aprovecharse de él en el sentido literal. Había estado a punto de aprovecharse de sus sentimientos para pasar una noche de placer, y ni siquiera parece ser consciente de ello, de hasta dónde habría llegado su juego. Viendo las cosas con perspectiva, Stiles hasta se siente un poco afortunado, pues el dolor de un rechazo es incluso menor que el de ser un simple chico para pasar una noche en la vida del hombre al qua amas.

Cuando siente la humedad de las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, Stiles sabe que la oscuridad que le envuelve y oprime el corazón es ahora mucho mayor, el dolor aumentando con cada latido de su corazón. La rabia se apodera de él y, con decisión, clava sus ojos en los de Derek. El oleaje del océano amenaza con arrastrarle, pero la frialdad de su expresión hace que se detenga en seco, dando paso a la sorpresa.

- Me habría acostado contigo –sus ojos brillan con intensidad, el sabor salado de las lágrimas quemándole. Cuando lo dice, Derek palidece al instante, las manos empezando a temblarle de nuevo-. Si me lo hubieras pedido lo habría hecho, me habría entregado a ti porque te quería. Y no parece preocuparte el hecho de que hayas estado a punto de aprovecharte de mí con tus estúpidos juegos.

- Yo…

- ¿Lo habrías hecho? ¿Te habrías acostado conmigo, Derek?

Se da cuenta de que le está gritando, su voz áspera y seca rasgándole la garganta. Ve a Derek tragar saliva y se prepara para recibir el duro golpe; cierra los ojos con fuerza y respira profundo.

- No voy a negar que se me pasó por la cabeza en varias ocasiones –su voz es suave y su cálido aliento le golpea en pequeñas oleadas que le hacen estremecer. Sus ojos brillan con intensidad, las pupilas tan grandes que ocultan casi por completo el profundo azul-. Cuando estaba contigo todo mi autocontrol se desvanecía, era incapaz de parar por mucho que supiera que estaba haciéndote daño. Reconozco que quería hacerlo, arrancarte la ropa con los dientes y hacerte mío, solamente mío.

Stiles siente que se marea, la cabeza le da vueltas y se le nubla la vista por momentos. Cuando habla, no puede evitar que se le escape un sollozo. No quiere pelear más, sólo quiere que todo acabe, que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Cuando se enamoró de Derek sabía que iba a ser complicado, un reto que esperaba superar para conseguir el premio de su corazón. Pero se ha convertido en una pesadilla, una mala imitación de un sueño que le atenaza el corazón y le duele en lo más profundo del alma. Cuando habla, su voz es apenas un susurro, la rabia desapareciendo por completo.

- No se a qué has venido –la voz que le quiebra, la garganta empezando a escocerle. Está demasiado aturdido, solo quiere que todo esto acabe-. ¿Qué quieres, Derek? ¿Comprobar que nadie me toca, que nadie que no seas tú se acerca a mí?

Cuando le siente acercarse más, sus rodillas rozándose, un escalofrío le recorre entero. Su cercanía, el calor de su cuerpo, le envuelve en un abrazo que le reconforta. Puede sentir su corazón latir desesperado, la piel hormigueándole ligeramente al sentir el aliento de Derek en la mejilla cuando le mira. El océano de sus ojos está en calma, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. Le rodea con el brazo, agarrándole por la cadera para acercarle más a él. Cuando se inclina ligeramente, su aroma le golpea de lleno, embotándole los sentidos y haciéndole temblar. De pronto, siente sus cálidos labios en la majilla, justo donde una lágrima resbalaba rauda. No es un beso, solo una suave caricia que deja claro que aún no se ha rendido, que conserva la esperanza. Cuando se separa, Stiles siente que se derrite ante su sola presencia, su cuerpo atrayéndole como un imán. Derek se levanta con cuidado y se arrodilla frente a él mientras entrelaza sus manos con las de Stiles. Cuando le mira, sus ojos están húmedos, pero más hermosos que nunca. Su cuerpo entero tiembla y Stiles no puede evitar sentirse abrumado ante la evidente dependencia y necesidad del alfa. Cuando le habla, su voz es dulce, un susurro que le hace flotar y le eriza la piel.

- Quiero que me perdones.

Algo dentro de Stiles se ablanda cuando ve una lágrima rodar por la piel de su mejilla. Su corazón se acelera, palpitándole tan violentamente que está seguro de que se le saldrá del pecho. Derek está llorando. Por él. Antes de que sus barreras se derrumben por completo ante la descorazonadora imagen, unos ojos verdes aparecen ante él, recordándole que no siempre se ha comportado tan mansamente.

- Podrías haberle matado.

Derek cierra los ojos y aprieta las mandíbulas. Cuando los abre, su expresión sigue siendo la misma, aunque sus ojos brillan cubiertos por un velo desconocido. La dulzura y suavidad de su voz sigue intacta cuando le habla.

- Lo sé, y, créeme, estas dos noches han sido suficiente castigo –Puede sentir sus manos temblar, sus ojos mirándole implorantes de perdón. Por fin, Stiles entiende el brillo especial de sus ojos: culpabilidad-. Sé que lo que he hecho es horrible, que merezco tu odio e indiferencia. Pero cuando te vi con él, cuando vi como te tocaba, como te besaba, no pude controlarme. El lobo se desató sin que yo pudiera hacen nada para retenerle. Y ahora, aquí, frente a ti, imploro tu perdón, Stiles. Te pido que me perdones por todo el daño que te he causado a ti y a otros.

Su sinceridad y su patente culpabilidad hacen que Stiles apriete más sus manos. Verle tan hundido, tan dependiente de él, le provoca una sensación agradable y cálida que se extiende por su pecho y disminuye ligeramente el dolor que siente en el alma. Puede ver en sus ojos sus verdaderos sentimientos, su incapacidad para reconocerlos y lo mucho que ha sufrido. No ha sido fácil para ninguno de los dos, ahora lo entiende. Entiende a Derek y su miedo a la soledad; entiende su hermetismo y frialdad, su patente miedo al dolor y su constante negación; entiende la incapacidad de creer que alguien le quiera tal y como es y se entregue a él sin esperar nada a cambio; entiende su manera de pensar. Le comprende, y ahora todo tiene sentido.

Pero a pesar de tener sus razones, sus miedos e inseguridades, Stiles no puede olvidar su comportamiento. No puede evitar pensar en cómo le ha dañado, de una forma tan certera y brutal que le ha desgarrado el corazón. No puede evitar que la imagen de un Nathan magullado y ensangrentado aparezca ante él para recordarle la brutalidad de sus actos. No puede evitar que sus ojos, rojos y fieros como el fuego le atormenten en sueños. Le entiende, sí, y de igual manera espera que Derek le entienda a él.

- Te perdono, Derek, te perdono por todo lo que nos has hecho a mí y a otros –puede ver como su cuerpo entero se relaja. Una fina sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios mientras sus ojos se humedecen de nuevo-. Pero entre nosotros nunca va a suceder nada, no podemos estar juntos.

Toda felicidad desaparece de su rostro. La sonrisa se borra de inmediato de sus labios y puede ver como vuelve a apretar las mandíbulas, sus ojos se oscurecen y el oleaje del océano cobra intensidad de nuevo. Su cuerpo entero se tensa, las manos temblándole violentamente. Puede notar como su respiración se acelera, su pecho moviéndose desesperado en busca de aire. Cuando habla, su voz suena entrecortada, la necesidad de contener la avalancha implícita en sus movimientos milimétricamente medidos.

- No puedes decir eso –ante la patente súplica que se adivina en su voz, Stiles cierra los ojos. Su expresión de completo abandono le duele en lo más profundo del alma, sus ojos brillantes y húmedos a cause de las lágrimas se le clavan en el corazón como puñales fríos y certeros, helándole la sangre-. Stiles, por favor, no puedes decirme eso. Te necesito a mi lado, sabes que sin ti no tengo nada en este mundo. Por favor…

La desesperación empieza a apoderarse de él, las lágrimas deslizándose ya por sus mejillas mientras aprieta más aún las mandíbulas para intentar claramente contener un grito. Stiles aprieta más sus manos, sin saber qué hacer para calmar su agonía.

- Derek, sabes lo que siento por ti, pero…

- Entonces –le interrumpe, totalmente desesperado-, debemos estar juntos. Eres lo único que tengo, lo único que quiero.

- Es demasiado tarde, nos hemos hecho mucho daño. Sabes que lo mejor es separarnos.

- ¡No!

Su grito de rabia contenida y agonía hace que Stiles palidezca. Sus ojos empiezan a perder el color azul, puede adivinar sombras rojas tras las lágrimas. Derek se levanta de repente, soltando las manos de su agarre y posándolas en las mejillas de Stiles. Su piel está fría, y su caricia es demasiado agresiva. Su expresión, dura y fiera, deja muy claro lo que va a suceder, los colmillos que se insinúan bajo sus labios deseosos de saciar sus ganas. No sabe cómo pararlo, ha desatado la tormenta y no sabe qué hacer para controlar al lobo. El terror le agarrota los músculos, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

- Derek, mírame -el alfa clava sus ojos rojizos en él, pero parece estar perdido en un profundo trance. Respira entrecortadamente y puede notar su corazón palpitando violentamente. Stiles alza las manos y las coloca en sus muñecas, acariciándole suavemente la fina piel con el pulgar-. Derek, tranquilo. Soy yo, Stiles.

Derek parece reaccionar al instante, pues vuelve en sí y le mira fijamente. El rojo de sus ojos se suaviza ligeramente, y la tensión de su cuerpo se relaja.

- Stiles…

- Sí, soy yo.

Cuando habla, su voz suena rota, desgarrada. Sus ojos van recuperando poco a poco el color azul.

- ¿Te he hecho daño?

La pregunta hace que algo dentro de Stiles se rompa, la voz de Derek mostrandode un punto de pánico. Su corazón bombea deprisa, la adrenalina aún recorriéndole y erizándole la piel. Stiles sabe que en ese pequeño momento en que el alfa le domina y le hace olvidar quién es, Derek es más peligroso que nunca. Podría haberse apartado, podría haber huido, pero no está en su naturaleza dejar solo al hombre al que ama cuando necesita su ayuda más que nunca.

- No, estoy bien.

Derek sonríe, claramente aliviado. Cuando clava sus ojos en él, su azul habitual vuelve a estar ahí, profundo y brillante. Stiles se permite un suspiro, lo que hace que Derek aparte la vis rápidamente.

- Lo siento…

- ¿No te parece que por hoy ya te has disculpado bastante?

Derek ríe bajo, un sonido gutural que le eriza la piel. Cuando alza la vista y le mira, sus ojos ya han recobrado el brillo de esperanza, su expresión de súplica acelerándole el corazón.

- Yo…

- Es tarde –le interrumpe Stiles. No puede contener una sonrisa cuando Derek se calla al instante, sus ojos iluminándose-. Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí. Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

Derek palidece al instante, sorprendido. Stiles se levanta de la cama y se quita la camiseta mientras sonríe victorioso. Dejar a Derek Hale sin palabras no es tarea fácil. Cuando se gira, el alfa sigue inmóvil, la vista fija en su torso desnudo.

- ¿No pensarás quedarte ahí parado toda la noche, verdad?

- Admiraba las vistas.

Stiles sonríe, complacido de que Derek se haya relajado ya y se permita incluso bromear con él. Cuando se acerca a la cama, colocándose frente a él, Derek alarga el brazo y le acaricia suavemente el abdomen, deteniéndose unos segundos en la cadera. A continuación, se inclina un poco hacia delante y posa los labios en la fina piel que hay bajo el ombligo, besándola y lamiéndola. Stiles contiene un gemido y le pasa una mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo. Derek sonríe contra su piel y alza la vista, implorante. Stiles entiende al instante; se agacha y, con infinito cuidado, introduce las manos bajo su camiseta, agarrando el borde de ésta. Con decisión tira de la prenda hacia arriba para quitársela. Derek se deja hacer, manso, disfrutando de lo que Stiles esté dispuesto a darle hoy, consciente de que él pone los límites, de que llegarán hasta donde él quiera. Stiles coloca una mano plana sobre su pecho y le empuja hacia atrás, cayendo los dos sobre el colchón. Al sentir sus labios recorriendo su pecho, lamiéndolo con descaro, explorándolo a su antojo, Derek cierra los ojos, arqueándose ligeramente. Tiene que morderse los labios para reprimir un gemido cuando le besa suavemente alrededor del pezón. Cuando llega a la cinturilla del pantalón, Derek contiene el aliento; Stiles sonríe contra su piel y deposita un último beso en su cadera antes de separarse. Cuando le mira, sus pupilas están dilatadas, un brillo de deseo y ganas cubriendo sus ojos. Stiles le dedica una sonrisa juguetona y empieza a soplar suavemente sobre la piel que hay justo encima del borde del pantalón. Derek reacciona al instante -totalmente enardecido-, alzando las caderas y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gime profundo. Satisfecho de su nuevo descubrimiento, Stiles se separa y trepa sobre su cuerpo para terminar sentado a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Su sonrisa deja claro que hoy no van a llegar más lejos, pero en contra de lo que había pensado, Derek le sonríe de vuelta.

- Yo no…

- No me importa –le interrumpe Derek, ojos brillantes de deseo y sonrisa radiante-. Esperaré hasta que estés preparado.

Stiles no puede más que devolverle esa amabilidad, de modo que se inclina sobre él y junta sus labios. Derek le recibe encantado, abriéndole la boca con su lengua para explorarla en profundidad. Sus labios son fuertes y seguros, pero cálidos y suaves al mismo tiempo. El roce de sus lenguas le provoca pequeñas descargas de energía, su corazón acelerándose con cada envite. Sus manos le recorren la espalda, acariciándole con suavidad y erizándole la piel con cada contacto. No puede evitar pasar las manos por amplio pecho, haciendo que Derek gruña en el beso y le invada con renovadas fuerzas. Cuando nota que se queda sin aire y que su corazón late demasiado deprisa, se obliga a separarse. Sus labios saben dulce y ha de admitir que son adictivos. Cuando Derek abre los ojos, éstos brillan con intensidad, grandes y azules como nunca. Su sonrisa satisfecha, le hace estremecer.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por darme hoy un poco de ti, aunque no lo merezca.

Stiles sonríe y se inclina para darle un último beso. Corto, suave, apenas un roce de sus lenguas. A continuación, se incorpora, tumbándose a su lado. Stiles apoya la cabeza en su pecho, su calor reconfortándole y haciéndole suspirar. Derek sonríe y le rodea con un brazo, acariciando su espalda con suavidad. Su fuerte aroma a cenizas le agobia ligeramente, pero le da igual. Jamás se ha sentido tan en paz.

- Buenas noches, Stiles.

- Buenas noches, Derek.

Cuando cierra los ojos y se acomoda contra su cuerpo, Stiles sabe que ha sido difícil, pero que ha merecido la pena. Dormirse escuchando la profunda y suave respiración de Derek, sus cuerpos tan pegados que podrían fundirse, le provoca una sensación cálida en el pecho que disuelve por completo el dolor del pecho, haciendo que desaparezca. Finalmente tiene lo que siempre ha deseado, y ahora no piensa dejarlo escapar.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando sale de su casa, el frío le golpea de lleno; puede sentir cómo la sangre se acumula en sus mejillas, haciendo que se sonroje. A pesar de que sabe que el coche está a unos pocos metros, no puede evitar subirse la cremallera del abrigo hasta el cuello para resguardarse del intenso aire. Aprieta las mandíbulas cuando una oleada de viento hace que se le humedezcan los ojos, y echa a correr hacia el vehículo, que le espera perfectamente aparcado frente a él. Puede verse reflejado en el brillante color negro de la carrocería mientras corre, su gorro rojo de lana resaltando sobre su pálida piel. Antes incluso de que llegue junto al coche la puerta se abre desde dentro, y Stiles aprieta el paso. Cuando se sienta en el cómodo asiento de cuero, cierra la puerta de golpe y resopla, la nariz roja y picándole por el frío. Al instante, siente unos brazos fuertes rodeándole, su calor reconfortándole y haciendo que deje de temblar. Cuando se gira hacia él, le recibe con una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes y triunfales.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que tú has estropeado mi jeep a propósito.

Stiles le oye reír y siente su cuerpo vibrar contra él, divertido y relajado. El interior del coche es cálido, la calefacción está a tope y Stiles siente que el fuerte contraste de temperatura le ha dejado algo aturdido. Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, Derek alza una mano y le quita el gorro, mientras con la otra le baja poco a poco la cremallera del abrigo. Una chispa de deseo aparece en sus profundos ojos, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa de malas intenciones.

- No descartes la idea, ya sabes que los alfas somos malvados y retorcidos.

Stiles traga saliva y cierra los ojos, intentando evitar el contacto visual. Derek amplia la sonrisa y se inclina sobre él. Siente sus manos calientes contra la piel de la cadera, acariciándole con suavidad bajo la camiseta. Stiles nota los latidos del corazón de Derek contra su pecho -fuertes y acelerados- cuando sus narices se rozan, pero sus medidos movimientos son como suaves y delicadas caricias. Parece decidido a controlarse, a adaptarse al ritmo lento que marca Stiles, a no presionarle en lo más mínimo. Hay muchas palabras con las que Stiles podría definir a Derek –violento, siniestro, agresivo, frío-, pero romántico, cuidadoso y atento no están entre ellas. Parece que nuca va terminar de descubrir nuevas facetas, nuevas capas de esa regia apariencia que su novio muestra a todos pero que oculta su corazón; ése corazón que solo Stiles tiene el derecho de ver. Qué bien suena. Su novio. Suyo y de nadie más.

- En el fondo eres un cachorrito.

Derek sonríe, divertido y juguetón. Cuando siente las manos de su novio ascender por su pecho -rozándole sin ningún reparo- hasta posarlas en sus mejillas, Stiles siente que un latigazo de deseo le recorre entero, erizándole la piel. Al abrir los ojos, ese océano en el que solía ahogarse se mantiene en calma, sereno y tranquilo. Derek deja un suave beso en su nariz y le mira directamente.

- Cuando quieras, lo descubrimos.

La invitación hace que Stiles se sonroje furiosamente, la sola idea de sus cuerpos desnudos resbalando el uno sobre el otro hace que le hierva la sangre en las venas. Derek ríe bajo, profundo; sus manos tan calientes que le hacen sudar. Hace unas semanas, Stiles se habría sentido insultado, ultrajado, ante semejante insinuación; pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Él ha cambiado. Es reconfortante y tranquilizador ver cómo Derek se permite el lujo de bromear con eso, relajado y feliz, Stiles sonríe, el brillo de una promesa aún por cumplir cubriendo sus ojos. Cuando ve a Derek inclinarse sobre él mientras cierra los ojos, no puede evitarlo. Le echa los brazos al cuello y junta sus labios. Es como la explosión de una supernova, la necesidad acumulada desgarrándole por dentro cuando sus lenguas se encuentran. Stiles gime, la cercanía de su cuerpo mareándole, sus labios presionando y dejándole sin aliento. Repentinamente enardecido, Derek profundiza el beso, sus uñas arañándole la espalda y haciéndole gritar, el deseo empezando a apoderarse de él. Cuando Stiles siente que la grieta en la muralla del autocontrol de Derek amenaza con arrastrarle a un punto sin retorno, se separa. Derek parece entenderle al instante, porque le suelta de golpe y retrocede, recolocándose en su asiento. Cuando le mira, puede ver la vergüenza tiñendo sus ojos.

- Lo siento, he cruzado el límite.

Stiles le sonríe con dulzura, sus mejillas aún algo rosadas por el calor y la pasión.

- No importa, has parado a tiempo –cuando le ve desviar la mirada, el brillo del arrepentimiento y la culpa sumergiéndose en el océano de sus ojos, Stiles le coloca la mano en la mejilla, la seriedad de su expresión dejando claro que no va a permitir que se atormente por ello-. Derek, ya está, no ha pasado nada.

Intentando evitar el regreso de una sombra ya olvidada, Stiles le obliga a mirarle. Sus ojos brillan, húmedos y grandes.

- Podría haber pasado, si no llegas a separarte…

- Basta. No pienso permitir que te martirices por nada, porque no ha pasado nada.

Su tono de su voz -serio y tajante- parece hacer reaccionar a su novio, que sonríe ligeramente mientras relaja la tensión de sus hombros. Stiles se inclina sobre él y le da un suave beso en la mejilla, una sencilla caricia que espera que le reconforte.

- Venga, vamos, que seguro que llego tarde.

Derek le dedica una última sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de girarse y arrancar el coche mientras Stiles se recuesta sobre el asiento. La mezcla del suave ronroneo del coche y la profunda respiración de Derek hace que Stiles se relaje, olvidándose del frío. Desde que se le averió misteriosamente el jeep, Derek le ha llevado al instituto cada día, siempre puntual y con un beso de buenos días preparado para alegarle la nublada mañana de otoño. Han pasado un par de semanas, pero todo parece ya muy lejano, sombríos y nublados recuerdos que aún le duelen, pero que van desapareciendo a medida que su novio le abre más las puertas de su vida. Mirándole desde su posición, Stiles puede decir que Derek parece feliz. Su expresión sigue siendo regia y dura, pero sus ojos brillan como nunca y dejan al descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando le ve cambiar de marcha, su mano rozándole la rodilla deliberadamente, Stiles siente que se derrite. Las caricias de Derek son suaves, como si temiera romperle, pero le hacen estremecer de tal forma que Stiles piensa que el corazón se le saldrá del pecho. Cuando paran en un semáforo, la mano de Derek se posa en su pierna, sus dedos perdiéndose entre la tela mientras se insinúan hacia el interior del muslo. Stiles alza la vista y se encuentra con el océano de sus ojos, completamente en calma. La tormenta ha amainado, y Stiles no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa. Derek le guiña un ojo –síntoma de que ya ha olvidado su pequeño desliz- y vuelve los ojos hacia la carretera.

- Oye –por el repentino tono serio de su voz, Stiles sabe que no va a ser nada bueno-, ya sabes que mañana hay luna llena.

- Pero a ti no te afecta.

- A mí no –le mira por un segundo, un rápido destello de azul antes de que vuelva los ojos a la carretera. Puede notar en la tensión de sus hombros que le está costando encontrar las palabras adecuadas-, pero a Scott sí.

Stiles le mira, la sombra del miedo ensombreciendo sus ojos. Derek sabe lo mucho que quiere a Scott; es como un hermano para él, y su novio se esfuerza al máximo en protegerle y ayudarle siempre que puede. A Derek nunca ha parecido importarle la relación que mantiene con Scott, y eso hace que sus sentimientos por él crezcan cada día más –si es que eso es siquiera posible-. Nadie nunca va a lograr separarle de su mejor amigo, ni siquiera su novio.

- Lo sé.

De pronto, sus ojos se nublan, el recuerdo de unas esposas y un radiador deslizándose ante él como fantasmas en la noche. Desvía la mirada y la clava en un punto indefinido, los borrones que ve por la ventana mareándole ligeramente. Nota su corazón latir con fuerza, la tensión agarrotando sus músculos. Derek conoce su reticencia a hablar de ello, y lo cierto es que Stiles agradece de todo corazón que no le pregunte sobre lo que pasó aquella noche, sobre lo que tuvo que hacer para ayudar a su amigo. Sabe que esposar a Scott contra su voluntad fue necesario, pero aún hoy le llega el eco de sus súplicas y lamentos. No es que no quiera contárselo, pero prefiere no atormentar a Derek con algo con lo que debe cargar él solo.

- Sólo os pido que tengáis cuidado, nada más.

Su tono de súplica, salpicado de un poco de preocupación, hace que Stiles se relaje. Las muestras de necesidad y debilidad no son comunes en Derek, asique no puede evitar sentir cómo su coraza desaparece cada vez que su novio le muestra un poco más de su alma. Para tranquilizarle, le sonríe ampliamente.

- Hace tiempo que aprendió a controlarse, ya lo sabes.

- Stiles, siempre puede pasar algo que debilite su autocontrol.

La revelación le impresiona tanto que se obliga a parpadear antes de que se le sequen los ojos. Una pregunta empieza a formarse a toda velocidad en su cabeza, la necesidad de saber impulsándole a hablar. Antes de que le de tiempo a cortar de raíz el impulso, en sus labios se dibujan las palabras, claras e indagantes.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda debilitar tu autocontrol?

Sus ojos brillan con la intensidad de la curiosidad, la euforia recorriéndole y erizándole la piel. Derek se gira hacia él de golpe, la sorpresa instalada en su rostro. A penas dura un instante -un mero segundo antes de que vuelva los ojos a la carretera-, pero Stiles lo ha visto claramente. En el brillo de sus ojos y en la tensión de sus labios. Conoce la respuesta incluso antes de que él conteste.

- Tú –sus ojos están fijos en el asfalto, pero puede ver cómo una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Una mano temblorosa se despega del volante y se posa en su muslo, el contacto provocándole una pequeña descarga –Tú, Stiles. Tú debilitas mi autocontrol.

El saberse objeto de tanto deseo hace que se maree. Nota cómo le palpitan las sienes y se le nubla ligeramente la vista. Lo cierto es que no es verdaderamente consciente de la intensidad de los sentimientos de Derek, de lo que le provoca. Antes de que su novio se preocupe por su repentino mutismo, Stiles habla.

- ¿Ah, si?

Su voz -juguetona y pícara- le arranca una carcajada. Derek mueve la mano y le acaricia suavemente la mejilla antes de volver a colocarla en el volante. Un contacto tan efímero que no está muy seguro de si lo ha soñado.

- Ya sabes que sí.

- ¿Y cómo lo hago?

- Bueno, para empezar, tienes demasiados lunares. Me tientan.

- ¿Qué te tientan? ¿Mis lunares?

- Mucho.

- Tío, eres un pervertido, un depravado.

- No lo niego.

Antes de que le de tiempo a contestar con un ingenioso chiste, nota que el coche se detiene. Gira la cabeza y mira por la ventanilla del vehículo: su instituto se alza ante ellos, gris y aburrido como siempre. Con un resoplido, desvía la mirada del edificio y la clava en Derek, que le sonríe divertido.

- Te recojo a la salida, como siempre.

Stiles se inclina hacia él mientras se apoya en sus muslos con cuidado para no hacerse daño con la palanca de cambios. Justo cuando está cerrando los ojos para darle un beso de despedida, nota una mano en su pecho que le aparta con fuerza. Cuando abre los ojos -las ganas nublándolos y oscureciéndolos-, Derek le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa tan jodidamente provocadora que solo hace aumentar su deseo.

- Aquí no.

Stiles se aparta con un bufido, indignado ante su repentino sentido de la intimidad y la vergüenza. Con una última mirada de reproche, agarra su mochila y sale del coche. Tras haber cerrado la puerta de un fuerte golpe, empieza a caminar, perdiéndose entre la marea de gente. De repente, escucha a su espalda cómo Derek le llama y se gira instintivamente. Su postura –apoyado seductoramente en el coche con la chupa de cuero ondeando al viento- debería ser un delito contra la salud pública. Extiende las manos y sonríe, consciente del efecto que causa.

- No te has despedido.

- Pero antes me has dicho que aquí…

- Ven.

Stiles es consciente de que la gente les está mirando, sus ojos le taladran y le escrutan sin ningún reparo. Sabe que Derek siempre ha tenido ese efecto en la gente, es un tipo atractivo y es normal que se giren para mirarle siempre que él entra en escena. Puede escuchar con claridad los suspiros de puro deseo que se les escapan a las chicas, así como las miradas indiscretas de algunos chicos camuflados entre la multitud. Con la superioridad de saberse el único capaz de tenerle, Stiles se acerca a su novio con una sonrisa radiante.

- No te has despedido –repite con una sonrisa. Ahora que lo tiene más cerca, puede ver cómo sus ojos brillan, las chispas que desprenden atravesándole y quemándole por dentro-, y no pienso marcharme sin mi beso de despedida.

- Derek, todos nos están mirando…

- Perfecto. Así sabrán que eres mío.

Con un rápido movimiento, Derek posa sus manos en la cadera de Stiles y le atrae hacia sí con tanta fuerza que cuando sus pechos chocan Stiles está seguro de que le va a salir un moratón. Derek le abre los labios con pasión, su lengua explorándole y haciéndole estremecer. Nota sus caricias en la cadera, donde el agarre es fuerte y seguro, dejando claro a todos que Stiles es de su propiedad. Stiles se aprieta instintivamente contra su cuerpo, sus manos en la nuca de Derek mientras le invade con renovadas fuerzas. Antes de que la pasión y la necesidad les arrollen por completo, Derek se separa, jadeante. Cuando Stiles le mira tiene los ojos vidriosos, y su sonrisa lobuna deja entrever las cosas que quiere hacerle y que promete intentar cuando estén a solas. Stiles se da cuenta de repente de dónde están y se separa ligeramente de Derek, la vista nublada de deseo. Coloca las manos planas en el pecho de su novio y sonríe.

- Mejor me voy…

- Si, vete antes de que te arranque la ropa con los dientes.

Stiles ríe grave, profundo, la adrenalina recorriéndole aún las venas. Derek deja caer las manos después de una sutil caricia alrededor del ombligo y se inclina de nuevo para darle un último beso. Corto, suave, la promesa de seguir lo que han empezado cuando nadie les vea. Stiles le sonríe y se gira con rapidez, luchando contra la necesidad y las ganas de hacerle gritar y gemir su nombre allí mismo, en frente de todos. Es vagamente consciente de los susurros y cuchicheos, de las miradas indiscretas y envidiosas; el calor del momento todavía le envuelve y le embota los sentidos. Evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera que se cruce en su camino, enfila la puerta del edificio con las mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

- Menudo espectáculo, ¿eh?

No necesita mirarle para saber quién es, reconoce su voz al instante. Siente su presencia tras la puerta de la taquilla, sus ojos traspasando el aluminio y quemándole, inquisitivos y curiosos. Sabe que no le juzga, pero aun así le resulta extraño el tono de su voz, divertido pero con un toque de impaciencia que intenta claramente ocultar. Stiles sonríe; sabe lo que viene a continuación, sabe que le esperan unos cuantos días de risas y bromas sobre su espectacular salida del armario. Pero no le importa en absoluto.

- Oh, cállate, Scott.

Cerrando la puerta de la taquilla de un portazo, clava sus ojos en su amigo mientras finge una expresión de disgusto para ablandarle.

- Sólo digo lo que todo el mundo piensa.

- Como si en algún momento me hubiera importado lo que los demás piensan.

Scott suelta una sonora carcajada, lo que hace que numerosos pares de desconocidos ojos se claven en ellos. Stiles los siente como puñales en la espalda, fríos y profundos. Cuando ambos comienzan a andar por el pasillo, Stiles puede sentir cómo su amigo le roza con suavidad la mano. Un contacto tan efímero que está seguro de que ha pasado desapercibida para la multitud que les mira y analiza sin reparo, una caricia tan sutil que hace que se le erice la piel y se le acelere el corazón. Quiere que sepa que esta ahí, que no piensa dejarle solo, que ahora están más unidos que nunca. Stiles lo sabe, y por eso le mira. Le mira con los ojos vidriosos, la emoción apoderándose de él cuando el sentimiento de sentirse afortunado por tener su cariño y apoyo como amigo se extiende por su pecho, cálido y reconfortante. Scott le sonríe y, antes de que le de tiempo a decir nada, se inclina hacia él y le da un beso en la mejilla.

- Sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras.

Stiles contiene las ganas de abrazarle. Porque restregarse con tío delante de todo el mundo, vale, pero restregarse con dos ya es demasiado. Se muerde los labios, intentando reprimir la emoción para que su voz suene clara.

- ¿Para _todo_ lo que quiera?

- Oh, vamos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Stiles ríe mientras coloca una mano en el hombro de su amigo cuando éste pone los ojos en blanco. Cuando Scott le mira, puede verse reflejado en sus ojos marrones, que brillan con intensidad. Stiles sonríe y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, apretándole contra él para dejar claro que nunca ha dudado de él.

- Lo sé –Scott sonríe, feliz y radiante, y Stiles se da cuenta entonces de lo mucho que su amigo ha sufrido viéndole tan perdido y abatido, de la preocupación y el dolor que le atormentaban a él también. Ahora más que nunca, Stiles sabe que nada podrá separarlos, porque si hieres a uno, dañas al otro. Su lazo es irrompible-. Siempre lo he sabido.

Scott le rodea con el brazo y le guiña un ojo mientras continúan su camino a través de la red de ojos inquisitivos que se forma a medida que avanzan. Cuando habla, su tono divertido y ligero hace que Stiles sonría inevitablemente.

- Venga, los demás nos esperan. Seguro que arden en deseos de preguntarte los detalles sucios y tórridos.

- No hay muchos, la verdad…

La sorpresa se dibuja en el rostro de Scott. Le ve parpadear un par de veces para recuperarse de la impresión mientras una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. Cuando le mira, Stiles está seguro de que va a reírse de él y de su casta relación.

- ¿En serio? ¿Derek no es una bestia incapaz de controlar sus instintos más básicos, como me esperaba?

- Dice que quiere esperar hasta que yo esté preparado.

- Lo que me faltaba, que Derek fuera atento y cariñoso.

- Lo es.

Los ojos de Scott se abren más todavía cuando lo dice. Si no fuera porque siente su corazón latir contra su costado, podría jurar que le ha dado un infarto por la sorpresa.

- ¿Derek es cariñoso? No me lo creo.

- Créetelo.

- Y yo que pensaba que lo primero que haría cuando le perdonaras sería empotrarte contra la primera pared que viera y arrancarte la ropa con los dientes.

- Bueno, eso lo ha hecho, pero no hemos llegado más lejos.

Su expresión de sorpresa cambia por completo cuando le escucha, tornándose en una de horror. Colocándole una mano en el pecho, sacude la cabeza con fuerza.

- No necesitaba saber eso, no necesito detalles.

Stiles alza las manos en son de paz y sonríe, divertido y satisfecho.

- Tú has empezado.

Antes de que a Scott le de tiempo de replicar y protestar, Stiles abre la puerta. Entran en el comedor entre risas y empujones, mientras una oleada de miradas se clava en ellos. Ignorando su escrutinio y frialdad y el fuerte ronroneo de los cuchicheos, ambos se dirigen hacia la única mesa en la que nadie les mira. Scott se acerca a Allison y le da un suave beso en la mejilla mientras se sienta en la silla vacía que hay junto a ella. Cuando Stiles desvía la mirada de la feliz pareja, se da cuenta de que el único sitio libre está junto a él. Parece que lo hacen a propósito. Avanza un par de pasos y, antes de sentarse, alcanza a ver la sonrisa cómplice que comparten Danny y Lydia. Cuando le mira, Stiles nota cómo se le forma un nudo en la garganta, el sentimiento de culpa extendiéndose por su pecho y llevándose consigo la armonía. Su rostro está pálido –como siempre, intenta recordar para que los remordimientos cesen de una vez-, de modo que los moretones resaltan dolorosamente. Tiene el labio ligeramente hinchado y una tirita ocultando el corte de la ceja. Stiles traga saliva y contiene el aliento cuando el verde de sus ojos le invade. Éstos brillan intensamente, pero Stiles puede ver tras esa fina capa la oscuridad que se cierne sobre él. Cuando habla, intenta sonar los más tranquilo posible, aunque es consciente de que será difícil ocultar su culpabilidad.

- Hola.

Nathan no contesta, pero sonríe, y Stiles puede ver cómo aprieta las mandíbulas para aguantar el dolor del labio. Ha pasado una semana desde que salió del hospital, y desde entonces, cada vez que le ve, Stiles siente que la oscuridad le arrastra de nuevo al abismo del dolor. No puede evitar sentirse culpable, y se odia a sí mismo por lo que sabe que le está haciendo. Porque dejarse ver junto a Derek es un castigo que Nathan no merece, y Stiles se siente el ser más miserable del mundo cada vez que éste le responde con una amplia sonrisa. Como si no pasara nada, como si aceptara su relación, como si no le juzgara por su elección, como si no le culpara por sus heridas. Nathan alza la mano y, con infinito cuidado, se toca el labio inferior mientras una mueca de dolor se dibuja en su rostro. Stiles desearía poder aliviar su dolor, pedirle que le perdone, pero sabe que no tiene derecho a pedirle nada. No tiene derecho a sentarse junto a él, a fingir que no ha pasado nada, a pretender ser su amigo. Stiles contiene el impulso de tocar sus heridas, de acariciarle para comprobar que no siente nada por él.

- ¿Te duele?

Nathan sonríe de nuevo, pero esta vez Stiles no le ve apretar las mandíbulas. Está fingiendo no sentir dolor. Está completamente destrozado por su culpa y, aun así, intenta no hacerle sentir mal.

- No mucho.

_Mentira_. Stiles se inclina sobre él mientras coloca una mano en su hombro para intentar infundirle valor, pero, al instante, siente cómo Nathan se revuelve bajo su mano. Está incómodo. Él le incomoda. Su contacto, su caricia le incomodan. Por si no podía sentirse ya lo suficientemente culpable y miserable, Nathan toma su mano y la aparta de él con cuidado, dejándola caer sobre su propio muslo. Le ha rechazado. Stiles puede sentir cómo se le humedecen los ojos, cómo se le acelera el corazón y le palpitan las sienes. No sabe porqué, pero le duele en lo más profundo del alma. Cuando ve a Nathan apartar la mirada de él con fingida indiferencia, Stiles se da cuenta de que ha infravalorado la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Por primera vez es consciente de que el rechazo de Nathan se debe a que ha elegido a Derek en vez de a él, y no piensa interponerse en su relación a pesar de sus propios sentimientos. Nathan está ocultando sus sentimientos, se está sacrificando para que él pueda ser feliz con Derek.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, Nathan decide que ya es suficiente, y se gira hacia Lydia mientras le pregunta algo que no alcanza a escuchar. Stiles siente su corazón latir desbocado y la garganta le escuece al tragar. Cuando alza la vista, todos hablan y ríen con normalidad, ajenos a su lucha interna. Todos excepto Danny, que, sentado a su lado, le mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Es evidente que lo ha visto todo, de modo que Stiles se encoge ligeramente, esperando pacientemente a que se decida a hablar.

- No pretendías que él te tratara como si no hubieras hecho nada, ¿verdad?

Así es Danny: afilado y directo como un puñal. Stiles suspira y le encara, pues no sirve de nada esconderse.

- Sé que lo he hecho mal, ¿de acuerdo?

Danny arrastra un poco la silla, acercándose más a él para darle un tono más confidencial a la conversación.

- Sé que en ningún momento querías hacerle daño, pero lo has hecho.

Su voz es dura, áspera, un claro reproche acompañado por una fría expresión que le corta la respiración. Sus profundos ojos marrones le engullen y arrastran hacia la oscuridad de la culpabilidad sin que pueda evitarlo.

- Yo… Derek… Hacía tiempo que…

- Mira, Stiles –le corta fríamente-, Nathan es mi amigo. Le quiero, y es evidente que no quiero que sufra.

- No era mi intención, lo sabes. Yo no sabía que… –intenta sonar neutro, pero sabe que su voz es más aguda de lo normal. Nota los músculos agarrotados y una presión en el pecho que le impide respirar. De pronto, se da cuenta. Su amigo-. Espera, ¿es tu amigo?

- Somos vecinos, nos conocemos desde niños.

- Pero en el club tú me dijiste que me acercara.

- Por supuesto que lo hice. Él llevaba unas semanas preguntándome por ti, diciéndome que le gustabas. Quería que yo os presentara. No estaba muy seguro de lo que tú querías, pero cuando Scott nos dijo que te vendría bien salir, pensé que sería la ocasión perfecta para que os conocierais.

Necesita tiempo para procesar tanta información, para poner en orden sus ideas. La cabeza le da vueltas, y está a punto de estallar y salir de allí corriendo cuando se da cuenta de que todo estaba preparado. Todo estaba planeado para que ellos se conocieran. Alza la cabeza con violencia y clava sus ojos en los de Danny, el fuego de la ira empezando a quemarle por dentro.

- Tú lo preparaste todo para me acercara a él, me manipulaste.

- No te hagas la víctima, Stiles, porque ése no es tu papel en todo esto. Yo no te obligué a ir, tú tomaste la decisión.

- ¡Pero lo planeaste todo!

Es vagamente consciente de que está prácticamente gritando y de que sus amigos les miran entre extrañados y preocupados, pero de lo que sí se da cuenta de inmediato es de que la silla de Nathan está vacía. Cuando desvía la mirada, buscándole con desesperación, le encuentra enfilando la puerta, con paso firme y seguro, sin ninguna intención de volver atrás para aclarar las cosas. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras él, Stiles sacude la cabeza y clava después los ojos en Danny, que le mira con la esperanza de la comprensión brillando en sus ojos.

- Yo solo quería que os conocierais. Nathan es un buen tío, y pensé que estaríais bien juntos.

Stiles parece reaccionar de repente, como si se despertara de una horrible pesadilla. Deja caer los hombros, relajándose, y suaviza la expresión. Cuando habla, su tono es sosegado. La calma después de la tempestad.

- Lo siento –ante su repentina culpabilidad, Danny decide acercarse y le pasa un brazo por los hombros para que tenga un punto de apoyo. Stiles le mira, y cuando lo hace, sus ojos están húmedos y más grandes que nunca-. Lo siento de veras, no era mi intención hacerle daño. Cuando nos conocimos yo estaba…

Danny le coloca con suavidad la otra mano en el pecho mientras le hace callar con una mirada. Dejándose hacer, ya totalmente manso, Stiles apoya la cabeza en su hombro y suspira pesadamente.

- No es a mí a quien tienes que dar explicaciones, sino a él –su voz es profunda pero suave, un cálido ronroneo que hace que Stiles se deshaga entre sus brazos-. ¿No crees que al menos se merece que le cuentes la verdad?

Stiles asiente casi imperceptiblemente, hipnotizado por la voz de su amigo y envuelto por su abrazo. Sabe que lo ha pospuesto demasiado por miedo a su reacción, a lo que su historia le hiciera decir o pensar sobre él. Pero es consciente de que ha llegado la hora, es el momento de ser valiente y sincerarse con Nathan. Porque lo único que él se merece es la verdad.

El punto fuerte de Stiles nunca ha sido la química, lo reconoce, la aborrece con todas sus fuerzas. De hecho, tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer antes que estudiar los enlaces. Para ser francos, los enlaces covalentes no le importan lo más mínimo, por él como si el carbono y el hidrógeno se montan un trío con el potasio. Lleva toda la tarde intranquilo y nervioso, con el presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder rondándole y atormentándole. Desde ayer, la voz de Danny le martillea los oídos incesantemente, un desagradable pitido que es incapaz de ignorar y que le está consumiendo. Sabe que no es el mejor momento para ello, sabe que una noche de luna llena es peligrosa, sabe que debería estar apoyando a Scott; pero su corazón le pide a gritos acabar con ese estridente sonido que le taladra por dentro. Cerrando el libro con violencia, se gira hacia la cama, dónde Derek dormita tranquilamente.

- Derek.

El aludido abre un ojo con desgana. Cuando habla su voz es pastosa y pesada, es evidente que le ha despertado.

- Que.

- Tengo que salir.

Derek se levanta de la cama de un salto, las mandíbulas apretadas y los puños cerrados. Su ceño fruncido no va acorde con su dura postura, y le sorprende que sus ojos sigan neutros.

- ¿Vas a ir a casa de Scott?

Stiles traga saliva, consciente de que su reacción no va a ser buena. Derek es impulsivo, un torrente que lo arrasa todo a su paso cuando se desata, y Stiles sabe que no lo va a aceptar. Sabe que no quiere que tenga contacto con él y sabe lo mucho que teme que Stiles cambie de opinión y se eché atrás, que se arrepienta de su decisión. Prefiere ir allanando el terreno, prepararle antes de soltar un golpe que sabe que le va a doler.

- No.

Es seco, directo, y sabe que Derek se ha dado cuenta de su nerviosismo cuando su expresión cambia de repente, tornándose dura y regia como de costumbre. Puede ver cómo sus nudillos se vuelven blancos por la presión y cómo empieza a respirar agitadamente.

- ¿No? ¿No vas a ir a ayudar a Scott?

Antes de contestar, toma aire para calmar su desbocado corazón. Los hombros de Derek se tensan ante la espera y sus ojos se oscurecen mientras aprieta más los puños. Stiles sabe que debe escoger las palabras con cuidado, y espera de todo corazón que le comprenda.

- Voy a ir a hablar con Nathan.

Cuando ve a Derek dejarse caer sobre la cama, los hombros hundidos y las manos temblándole, Stiles se sorprende por enésima vez. Cuando le mira, sus ojos están húmedos y sombríos, la expresión de abandono y dolor que se dibuja en su rostros desgarrándole el alma. Esperaba gritos, rabia contenida estallando y sus libros rotos y volando por los aires; pero, una vez más, Derek le sorprende con la profundidad de sus miedos. Stiles avanza unos metros y se sienta junto a él, pasándole un brazo por la cintura para pegarle más a su cuerpo. Derek reacciona al instante y se recoloca bajo su brazo, encogiéndose y suspirando ligeramente. Sus manos tiemblan y puede sentir su corazón latir acelerado contra él.

- ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Su pregunta se le clava en el corazón como una flecha, profunda y desgarradora. Su voz suena rota y áspera, un débil susurro que le taladra los oídos. Su patente súplica hace que Stiles se sienta irónicamente afortunado de tenerle, y lo único que puede hacer para reconfortarle es acariciarle suavemente la piel de la cadera mientras niega con la cabeza. Es evidente su miedo al abandono, a la soledad, y a Stiles se le encoge el corazón cuando le siente apoyar la cabeza en su hombro mientras contiene un sollozo a duras penas. Intenta sonar dulce y sincero cuando habla, y espera que sus caricias le hagan sentir mejor.

- Por supuesto que no, sólo quiero hablar con él, sincerarme.

Derek se aprieta más contra él mientras le rodea la cintura y esconde su rostro contra el cuello de Stiles, que le pasa una mano por el pelo con cariño. Le siente temblar contra su cuerpo, la humedad de sus lágrimas erizándole la piel.

- No quiero que le veas, que le hables. No quiero ni que le mires.

- Derek, necesito hablar con él, contarle cómo ha pasado todo.

Derek niega con la cabeza y le aprieta más contra él, su agarre dejando claro que no va a permitir que nadie se interponga entre los dos. Su tono de voz se vuelve duro y seco, escupe las palabras con desagrado cuando habla de nuevo.

- No tienes que darle explicaciones, él no es nada para ti.

- Entiéndeme, necesito liberarme, ser sincero y cerrar este capítulo de una vez.

No sabe porqué, pero, de repente, Derek alza la cabeza y le mira fijamente. Sus ojos están ligeramente enrojecidos a causa de las lágrimas y brillan con la intensidad de la esperanza. Las palabras salen de sus labios con la emoción desbordándolas.

- ¿Para siempre?

Stiles sonríe y, al momento, nota cómo la tensión abandona el cuerpo de su novio. Sus hombros se relajan y su fuerte abrazo se torna suave y cálido. Stiles no tiene dudas, no tiene miedos; sabe perfectamente lo que siente y lo que quiere.

- Para siempre.

Derek sonríe, radiante y satisfecho. Su expresión de fascinación y el calor de su cuerpo le reconfortan de tal manera que Stiles cree que podría morirse allí mismo de pura felicidad. Se inclina con cuidado y junta sus labios en un beso suave, corto, sin un ápice se sexualidad o pasión en él, tan solo cariño y dulzura; un contacto tan efímero que casi podría jurar que ha sido una sutil caricia. Cuando Derek vuelve a apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro con un suspiro, dejando un nuevo beso en su cuello, Stiles siente una sensación de paz extendiéndose por su pecho e inundándole. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta: está completamente seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Sentado en las frías escaleras de piedra de la casa, Stiles empieza a plantearse si ha sido buena idea esperarle a la intemperie, con el viento soplando y una débil llovizna cayendo. Las manos empiezan a entumecérsele y la nariz le pica debido al frío, de modo que se encoge todavía más sobre sí mismo y se recoloca el abrigo para intentar que le cubra lo máximo posible. No hay sitio para los remordimientos, debe enfrentarse a lo que ha hecho, asique, cuando la puerta se abre, Stiles se incorpora de un salto, la adrenalina recorriéndole entero. Él se gira con desgana y comienza a bajar las largas escaleras, pero, cuando repara en su presencia, se detiene de inmediato. Su expresión es fría como el hielo, pero sus ojos verdes brillan, dolidos y rencorosos. Cuando habla, su voz es tan seca y dura que Stiles siente vértigo, la culpabilidad empezando a atraparle de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Stiles asciende un escalón con cuidado, temiendo su reacción; pero él no retrocede. Se mantiene regio, duro como un muro de acero imperturbable.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- No quiero escucharte, tus disculpas no cambian nada.

Antes de que Stiles pueda replicar, Nathan desvía la mirada y continúa su camino mientras se abrocha el abrigo. Stiles tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar, la sorpresa de su frialdad paralizándole. Estos últimos días, Nathan se había esforzado en mostrarse amable, cercano, en no dejar ver la oscuridad que le consumía pero que se adivinaba en sus ojos. El cambio en su actitud es tan raro como inesperado, y le pilla totalmente desprevenido. No es que pensara que le recibiría en su casa con los brazos abiertos, una taza de café y una sonrisa, encantado de que le recordara que había elegido a otro en vez de a él y dispuesto a escuchar una historia que le destrozaría. Pero no esperaba un cambio tan drástico. Pensándolo con claridad, es evidente que la escenita del aparcamiento con Derek ha sido un punto de inflexión. Nathan no está dispuesto a seguir aguantando. Nathan ha explotado, toda la rabia acumulada saliendo a la superficie y golpeando a Stiles de tal forma que le ha dejado ligeramente aturdido y desorientado.

Parpadeando un par de veces para recuperarse de la impresión, Stiles se gira y desciende por las escaleras a toda prisa, tropezándose un par de veces con sus largas piernas. Cuando le alcanza se coloca a su lado, manteniendo la distancia y evitando tocarle. Nathan no le mira y parece perdido en un profundo trance, pues sus ojos están fijos en el infinito y ligeramente desenfocados. Stiles se esfuerza por mantener su paso, rápido y ágil, pero cada vez que se acerca, Nathan acelera y le vuelve a dejar atrás. Es evidente que está intentando hacer que cese en su intento de seguirle hasta el fin del mundo, pero Nathan no sabe hasta qué punto Stiles es cabezota. Cuando empieza a faltarle el aire y nota que su corazón late tan fuerte que hace que le duela la cabeza, decide que ya es suficiente de tanto juego. Le coloca una mano en el brazo y le obliga a detenerse. Nathan se para en seco y se suelta de su agarre de un brusco movimiento. Antes de que a un jadeante Stiles le de tiempo a hablar, él se gira y le encara. Tiene las mandíbulas apretadas y los hombros en tensión, su cuerpo entero tiembla. Sus ojos le miran tras una fina capa de reproche, inquisitivos y llenos de preguntas. De nuevo, Nathan se adelanta, y, cuando habla, su voz suena tan rota que hace que se le erice la piel.

- Tus explicaciones no cambiarán nada, pero necesito escucharlas.

No sabe porqué Nathan ha cambiado de opinión tan deprisa, no sabe porqué su pulso se acelera cuando lo dice, ni sabe tampoco porqué no puede evitar sonreír. En un par de zancadas se coloca frente a él, sus pies rozándose y apenas unos centímetros separándolos. Ahora que le tiene tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento en la piel, su olor embriagándole y sus latidos aturdiéndole, Stiles recuerda porqué le gustó. Su piel es pálida, lo que hace que su pelo negro azabache resalte exageradamente, y puede adivinarse bajo el abrigo unos hombros anchos, un torso definido y musculoso. Aún tiene magulladuras en el rostro y una pequeña herida en la ceja, pero Stiles podría decir que incluso sus golpes hacen que le atraiga más. Sus angulosas facciones y el verde de sus ojos le atraen sin medida, la necesidad de tocarle y sentirle embotándole los sentidos y mareándole. Sabiendo que está mal, que no debería sentir eso, Stiles retrocede un poco, temeroso de lo que pueda pasar si deja de pensar. Con un largo suspiro, aleja esos pensamientos y clava sus ojos en los de Nathan, que esperan ansiosos una respuesta.

- Gracias.

Stiles cierra la puerta tras de sí con cuidado. Aunque su padre está trabajando y volverá tarde, no puede evitar sentir que lo que está haciendo está mal, que es un error llevar a Nathan a su casa, a su habitación. Siente la imperiosa necesidad de que nadie se entere, de que tiene que esconderse porque sabe que todo esto no va a acabar bien. Cuando se gira para encararle, se sorprende por enésima vez en el mismo día. Nathan no le presta atención a él, sino que se dedica a curiosear su habitación sin ningún reparo. Finalmente, se deja caer sobre la cama deshecha, apoyándose en el cabecero y cerrando los ojos mientras suspira.

- Aún está caliente.

El recuerdo de un Derek adormilado en su cama aparece ante él de golpe, y no puede evitar que se le forme un nudo en el estómago. La cama está caliente porque Derek acaba de irse. De pronto, Stiles es consciente de lo que eso significa: Derek acaba de salir de la cama, por lo tanto debe estar cerca, escuchando todo y preparado para atacar y proteger lo que es suyo. A pesar de lo obvio, Stiles siente la necesidad de justificarse, de explicarse. Cuando habla, desea de todo corazón que Nathan no se dé cuenta de su repentino nerviosismo.

- Bueno, antes de salir me he echado una siesta.

- Mentira –su voz es suave, pero tras ese halo de dulzura Stiles sabe que se esconde un cuchillo preparado para ser lanzado-. Aún está caliente porque él ha estado aquí. Contigo.

La voz se le quiebra en la última palabra al mismo tiempo que Stiles siente la hoja del cuchillo atravesar su carne. De pronto, Stiles siente en el pecho que la presión de la culpabilidad aumentando a la vez que el cuchillo se abre paso, y necesita desesperadamente justificarse de nuevo para que ésta desaparezca.

- No hemos hecho nada.

Nathan aprieta las mandíbulas y cierra los ojos mientras sacude la cabeza con violencia. Su voz suena áspera cuando habla, llena de un dolor tan profundo que hace que el cuchillo le desgarre el corazón.

- No quiero saberlo, Stiles. No quiero porque cada vez que os veo juntos no puedo evitar pensar en que ése que se acuesta en tu cama podría ser yo, ¿sabes? Que ésas manos que te acarician podrían ser las mías, que esos labios que te besan podrían ser los míos. No quiero, no puedo…

Le está gritando, su rabia y dolor golpeándole tan fuerte que necesita apoyarse en la puerta para no caer. Ante su evidente desesperación, Stiles se acerca y se sienta en la cama junto a él. Nathan se tensa al instante, pero cuando Stiles le sonríe tranquilizador su expresión se ilumina. Sus ojos verdes están húmedos a causa de las lágrimas que intenta contener y son más grandes que nunca. Podría perderse en ellos sin dudarlo si no fuera por la oscuridad que pende sobre ellos, el profundo abismo del abandono oscureciéndolos y volviéndolos más sombríos de lo habitual. Cuando Stiles coloca una mano en su rodilla para transmitirle valor, Nathan recoge las piernas, apartándose de él con cuidado y rechazando su caricia.

- Por favor, déjame explicártelo todo.

- Nada va a cambiar.

- Lo sé, sé que te he hecho daño –sus palabras hacen que Nathan se encoja un poco más, las manos empezando a temblarle-. Pero necesito contártelo porque te mereces la verdad.

- No es difícil imaginárselo. Como si no supiera que no soy nada para ti, que lo que paso entre nosotros no significó nada para ti.

- Eso no es verdad.

- ¿Acaso no estabas enamorado de él cuando te enrollaste conmigo?

Su corazón late tan deprisa que es incapaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Cada palabra que pronuncia Nathan es como una nueva estocada sobre su corazón, y sabe que se merece todo ese dolor. Sabe que ha actuado mal y que ahora debe cargar con las consecuencias, sabe que es el causante del dolor de Nathan y que ahora debe pagar por ello.

- Sí, lo estaba –le ve cerrar los ojos y apretar las mandíbulas, preparado para recibir el golpe, y Stiles siente que se le encoje el corazón-. Pero las cosas no sucedieron como tú piensas. Por favor, deja que te lo explique todo.

Con un hilo de voz y los ojos grandes y húmedos, Nathan se recoloca en la cama, preparándose para escuchar una historia que sabe que va doler.

- Cuanto antes empieces, entes sanarán las heridas.

Stiles se coloca frente a él -sus rodillas rozándose y sus ojos fijos en los del otro- y toma aire.

- Me enamoré de Derek mucho antes de conocerte – el rostro de Nathan se torna en una mueca de desagrado cuando escucha el nombre, y Stiles no puede evitar sentir compasión por él-. Tuvimos, bueno, una relación tormentosa. Él jugó conmigo.

La expresión de Nathan cambia al instante, el verde de sus ojos oscureciéndose mientras aprieta las mandíbulas y tensa los hombros.

- ¿Qué jugó contigo?

Su voz suena seca y fría, su rostro mortalmente serio y una repentina rabia brillando en sus ojos.

- Queríamos cosas distintas el uno del otro.

- Él quería solo sexo.

- No hicimos nada, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

Se da cuenta de que ha sonado demasiado cortante y brusco cuando ve a Nathan encogerse un poco más, su cuerpo entero temblando.

- No me preocupa si te acostaste con él o no. Me preocupa que estés bien, que seas feliz y que nadie te haga daño, ¿acaso es tan difícil de entender?

Sus palabras destilan reproche, un rencor contenido que sale a la superficie de forma tan brutal que hace que Stiles sienta que se le para el corazón.

- Oh, Nathan…

- No necesito tu lástima, ¿de acuerdo?

- Yo no…

- Continúa, por favor.

Es la primera vez que Stiles le escucha suplicar, la primera vez que le ve así, sin coraza, mostrándose tal y como es, mostrando su dolor y su rabia. Stiles esperaba que doliera, pero no esperaba que fuera a ser tanto.

- Nuestra relación acabó mal y mis amigos me llevaron a aquel club porque querían que me olvidara de todo y me divirtiera un poco.

- Ya lo creo que te divertiste.

- Nathan, tienes que creerme, en ningún momento jugué contigo.

Cuando le mira, su rostro es neutro y sus ojos parecen perdidos en el infinito, como si estuviera perdido en algún recuerdo. Cuando habla su voz suena distante, lejana.

- Me gustabas. Le dije a Danny que me gustabas y que quería que nos presentara.

- Lo sé, me lo ha dicho.

Ignorándole, y todavía absorto en ese profundo trance, Nathan vuelve a golpear donde más duele.

- Y tú sólo jugaste conmigo –de repente parece volver en sí de nuevo, pues clava sus ojos en los de Stiles. Puede ver en ellos la oscuridad consumiéndolos, el dolor haciéndolos brillar mientras las lágrimas se desbordan y comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas-. ¿Qué era? ¿Una venganza por lo que ese tío te hizo a ti antes?

- No, no fue así.

Stiles no sabe qué hacer, qué decir para calmarle. Le ve sollozar mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza y repara en que sus manos tiemblan violentamente. Se inclina con cuidado y las toma entre las suyas. Están frías y puede sentir contra la piel de la muñeca su pulso desbocado. Nathan abre los ojos en cuanto siente el contacto y le mira tras una dura capa de desagrado que se le clava en lo más profundo del alma. Su rostro está totalmente desencajado y desfigurado, y es una imagen tan dolorosa que Stiles siente que le falta el aire.

- Apártate de mí, no me toques.

Se suelta del agarre con violencia y retrocede en la cama. Su rechazo, pero sobretodo la expresión de desagrado con la que le mira, hacen que Stiles sienta que se marea. No sabe cómo hacerle entender, lo único que le queda es aferrarse con desesperación a la poca razón que aún siente que hay en él. Sólo le queda intentar llegas hasta su corazón con la verdad.

- Nathan, cuando te vi me gustaste.

Su cuerpo entero se paraliza, sus ojos perdidos enfocándole de nuevo. Ha logrado encontrar una pequeña grieta en la desesperación, y no piensa perder la oportunidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando te vi me gustaste –repite con la esperanza de la victoria en su voz-. Pensé que eras guapo, atractivo, me atraías. Y por eso me acerqué a ti.

- Te gusté.

- Sí.

- Pero seguías enamorado de él.

Temiendo perderle de nuevo, Stiles suspira para ganar tiempo y escoger las palabras adecuadas. Nathan espera pacientemente su respuesta, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, rodando por el cuello y humedeciendo la camiseta. Stiles contiene el impulso de acercarse y tocarle allí donde la humedad hace que brille su piel.

- Seguía enamorado de él, pero pensé que tú podrías hacer que le olvidara.

Si Stiles esperaba de nuevo volver perderle en la profundidad de la desesperación y la incomprensión, se equivocaba de nuevo. La expresión de Nathan se torna triste de pronto, sus enrojecidos ojos oscureciéndose, pero no por rabia o rencor, si no por el dolor de la desilusión. Cuando habla, su voz es apenas un susurro, un dulce pero triste ronroneo que le eriza la piel.

- Y no lo conseguí. No conseguí que le olvidaras.

- Lo siento…

- No debes sentirlo.

El peso de la culpabilidad que oprimía su pecho empieza a desvanecerse lentamente, la sensación de armonía volviendo a ocupar su lugar, cuando siente que ese aura de oscuridad que rodeaba a Nathan empieza a tornarse en luz. Aun así, no puede evitar sentir compasión por Nathan, el dolor muy presente todavía en sus ojos. No puede creer que por fin haya cerrado el círculo, que todo acabe ya. Es demasiado bonito para tener cabida en su vida.

- Yo…

- No debes sentirlo- repite. Sus manos han dejado de temblar, su cuerpo se relaja a cada segundo que pasa y su expresión es neutra. Las lágrimas no han cesado, pero sus ojos brillan ahora con la comprensión tiñéndolos-. Tuve mi oportunidad y no logré que le olvidaras. No debes disculparte porque en el corazón nadie manda, éste toma sus propias decisiones.

Stiles no puede más que sentirse profundamente agradecido por sus palabras, pero sobretodo porque haya desaparecido la oscuridad de sus ojos. Seguro de que ahora no le rechazará, se acerca a él y toma sus manos entra las suyas propias. Nathan sonríe ante el contacto y se sonroja ligeramente.

- Gracias.

Su sonrisa se amplía mientras se acerca más a él. Ahora que le tiene así, manso y relajado, Stiles se fija mejor en sus ojos. El verde brilla como antes y no puede evitar sentir de nuevo esa atracción que le impulsa a acercarse, a tocarle y a sentirle de maneras demasiado indecentes. Su magnetismo hace que se le acelere el corazón, y está seguro de que si no tuviera las manos entrelazadas con las de Nathan, éstas temblarías ante la intensidad de sus pensamientos. Su voz es suave cuando habla, y le envuelve en un cálido abrazo que le eriza la piel. Cuando el pulgar de Nathan toca su muñeca, siente pequeñas descargas que le provocan un escalofrío.

- Te entiendo. Sé que cuando estás enamorado harías lo que fuera por esa persona. Perdonarla o hasta dejarla marchar para que sea feliz con otro.

La revelación hace que Stiles caiga más en su embrujo, la calidad de su piel y el martilleo de su corazón embotándole los sentidos.

- Yo…

- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa? –le interrumpe, sus ojos brillando esperanzados.

- Lo que quieras.

Es evidente que duda, pues le ve desviar la mirada y siente cómo el pulso en su muñeca se acelera. Está nervioso. Él le pone nervioso. De pronto, siente vértigo ante la inmensidad de los sentimientos de Nathan, y el dolor de saberse incapaz de darle lo que quiere se le clava en el corazón como un puñal frío y certero.

- Si te pido un último beso no saldrás corriendo, ¿verdad?

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. Sabiéndose atrapado en el embrujo de sus ojos, en el abrazo de su aroma a menta y en el aura de serenidad que desprende, Stiles es consciente de que no puede negarle nada. En esos momentos, haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, iría hasta el fin del mundo por él y saltaría hacia la oscuridad del abismo sin dudarlo.

Cuando repara en la mirada de Nathan, dulce e impaciente, Stiles sabe que él también lo necesita. Necesita sentirle una vez más, una última vez. Necesita sentir sus labios, sus brazos rodeándole y sus manos acariciándole. Y lo necesita ya. Con un movimiento vagamente contenido y destilando anticipación, Stiles se inclina con cuidado. Cuando sus narices se rozan, puede sentir cómo su corazón desbocado le golpea tan fuerte que le corta la respiración. Cuando escucha a Nathan suspirar de pura satisfacción, sabe que no podrá aguantar las ganas y la necesidad mucho más. El olor de la piel de Nathan, tan próxima y tan lejana al mismo tiempo, le embota los sentidos y le impide pensar con claridad. Cuando siente una de sus manos en su propia nuca, se le eriza la piel al instante, un escalofrío golpeándole y aturdiéndole. Stiles coloca una mano en su mejilla y sonríe. Nathan reacciona al instante y se pega a él, sus cuerpos tan juntos que ni el aire se abre paso entre ellos. Stiles puede sentir los latidos del otro contra él, fuertes y acelerados como los suyos propios, y darse cuenta de que Nathan lo desea tanto más que él, sólo hace que su deseo aumente. Incapaces de contenerse más, ambos se lanzan como depredadores hambrientos sobre el otro. Sus labios chocan con fuerza, la desesperación haciendo que se busquen el uno al otro sin descanso. Stiles siente la mano del otro presionar contra su nuca, atrayéndole y dejando claro que no piensa dejarle marchar. Envalentonado al escuchar su primer gemido, Nathan cuela la otra mano bajo su camiseta y comienza a acariciarle la espalda, a marcarle con sus uñas cuando Stiles le invade con renovadas fuerzas y siente la necesidad de aferrarse al algo para no perderse en el momento. Cuando Stiles coloca una mano en su hombro, Nathan se pega más a él, su lengua moviéndose desesperada en busca de más contacto. Completamente enardecido y perdido en un beso que le asfixia, Stiles desciende su mano por la espalda del otro hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Nathan gruñe profundo, gime su nombre contra sus labios a modo de súplica y vuleve a invadirle, incapaz de mantenerse alejado de sus adictivos labios más de dos segundos.

Stiles no está en disposición de negarle nada, ni siquiera está en disposición de hacer nada que no sea besarle, acariciarle y contener esas ganas de desnudarle allí mismo. Una luz de alarma se enciende en su aturdida cabeza cuando la imagen de un Nathan desnudo, su piel húmeda resbalando sobre la suya, aparece ante él para excitarle aún más. Ignorándola, Stiles sube la camiseta de Nathan y cuela -muy lentamente, haciéndole gruñir de pura anticipación- su mano bajo los pantalones, acariciando sus nalgas. Totalmente excitado y fuera de control, Nathan le enviste de nuevo y comienza a mover sus caderas contra él, creando una fricción deliciosa que le eriza la piel y le hace gritar. Nathan gime, se revuelve desesperado en busca de más contacto y coloca ambas manos sobre el pecho de Stiles. Cuando se separa de sus labios para mirarle a los ojos, Stiles emite un quejido tan lastimero que le arranca a Nathan una sonrisa. Inevitablemente, Stiles desvía la mirada hacia sus labios, que está rojos, hinchados, húmedos de besar. Un latigazo de deseo le golpea de lleno y le impulsa a envestir de nuevo, pero las manos fuertes de Nathan le detienen. Cuando le mira, sus ojos destilan excitación y ganas, y Stiles ahoga un gruñido de impaciencia. Nathan ríe, divertido, pero, a pesar de lo que dicen sus ojos, se mantiene firme, sus manos en el pecho de Stiles para mantenerle dolorosamente lejos.

- Stiles, no.

- ¿Por qué no?

Ante su súplica y su evidente excitación, Nathan sacude la cabeza para intentar controlar el deseo y las ganas de ir más allá. Todo caballerosidad y buenas maneras, le obliga a apartar las manos de su cuerpo. Stiles intenta resistirse, pero finalmente acaba cediendo. Nathan se fuerza a sonreír mientras habla, la lucha interna que esté librando vislumbrándose en el brillo de sus ojos. Es evidente que intenta sonar dulce y sincero cuando habla, pero Stiles sabe que bajo su aparente calma se esconde el deseo irrefrenable de seguir.

- No quiero que cruces un límite que luego te arrepientas de haber cruzado.

No sabe si es por el calor que siente en todo el cuerpo y que le hace temblar o por el esfuerzo de contener las ganas, que le aturden y marean. Pero no entiende nada. Stiles sabe, siente, que Nathan lo quiere tanto como él; no entiende porqué le rechaza tan abiertamente.

- Pero, no entiendo…

- Stiles –le interrumpe. Nathan toma sus manos entre las suyas propia y se acerca a él. Puede ver cómo aprieta las mandíbulas, cómo se esfuerza en contenerse. Sus ojos brillan, pero la sombra del autocontrol se adivina tras el verde que los gobierna-, no vamos a hacer nada porque tú estás con otro. No quiero que tengas problemas con él.

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. En estos tiempos que corren, es difícil encontrar a alguien que te respete, que te entienda y que valore tu virtud. Agradecido de que Nathan sea noble y sincero, no puede reprimir el impulso de abrazarle. Nathan le acepta encantado, sus brazos rodeándole mientras sus dedos dibujan círculos en su espalda. Stiles se estira y se pega más a él, lo que arranca del otro una carcajada. El abrazo de Nathan es fuerte, el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndole y haciéndole suspirar. Su aroma a menta le golpea tan fuerte que le aturde ligeramente, embotándole los sentidos mientras le arrastra hacia una sensación de armonía y libertad. Stiles cierra los ojos y le aprieta más contra su cuerpo, disfrutando del contacto. De pronto, Stiles siente los labios de Nathan contra la piel de su cuello en un suave beso que destila amor, pero no sexualidad. Ambos ríen, en paz con el otro. El círculo, finalmente, se ha cerrado.

El golpe le pilla totalmente desprevenido. Lo único que siente es cómo alguien arranca a Nathan de sus brazos sin piedad mientras éste grita desesperado, el vacío que deja su cuerpo haciendo que se sienta desprotegido y desnudo. Cuando abre los ojos, la imagen le paraliza. Su cuerpo entero se tensa, sus músculos se agarrotan. No tiene voz para gritar, no tiene fuerza para actuar. Se le humedecen los ojos al instante, sintiéndose inútil e incapaz de reaccionar, completamente inmóvil ante lo que se sucede ante él. Derek está frente a él, sus ojos rojos y desorbitados fijos en un bulto inerte junto a la pared. Su rostro, totalmente desencajado y desfigurado, destila rabia y satisfacción, sus colmillos gotean sangre. Cuando le mira, su expresión cambia al instante, tornándose confusa. Stiles logra encontrar fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y camina tambaleándose hacia el bulto. Se agacha con cuidado y toma entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Nathan mientras las lágrimas empiezan a humedecerle las majillas. No hay golpes, no hay apenas sangre; únicamente hay una herida en su muñeca. Una herida de marcas de dientes. Stiles siente que se marea, que le falta el aire. No puede ser verdad, no puede haber sido capaz. Cuando alza la vista, el rostro de Derek vuelve a ser humano, sus ojos azules sombríos y sin brillo. Stiles puede sentir cómo algo se rompe dentro de su pecho, algo que antes latía únicamente por y para él. Stiles puede sentir cómo Derek le ha roto el corazón.


End file.
